Un millón de estrellas en el cielo
by Knuth Archambault
Summary: Kurt Hummel, un chico que no comprende el significado de la vida y Blaine Anderson, un joven que tiene una definición bastante curiosa sobre esta. Un chico sin sentimientos y otro con demasiados. Dos polos opuestos. Nada en común. Y aun así, el amor puede nacer de la nada.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola pequeñas criaturas pervertidas de fanfiction (okno… o bueno…7u7) tardé en subir esta historia a fanfiction porque… hum… en pocas palabras no había tenido tiempo antes Cof-nosabíacomosubirla-Cof pero como sea XD acá está y espero que les guste. Esta historia es salida completamente de mi cabecita y por consiguiente es totalmente rara, con chistes estúpidos, giros bruscos, drama al mil y smut…. Mucho smut (pero más adelante ;) ) y ya, sin más interrupciones acá el primer capítulo.

Capítulo 1.-Dudas.

Jueves 5:27 PM.

Odio a la gente. Deprecio a la gente. Aborrezco a la gente...-se coreó constantemente Kurt a si mismo mientras caminaba con unas órdenes de café hacia la mesa en el fondo del local. El Starbucks de la avenida ocho no era de los más atiborrados, pero sí contaba con un considerable número de clientes que a esa hora del día no superaban las veinte personas y se distribuían en el grande espacio que contaba con enormes ventanales que lo llenaban de luz natural, convirtiendo ese local en una verdadera maravilla de tranquilidad para pasar el rato. Claro, que si fueras Kurt Hummel, definitivamente detestarías este lugar. De hecho, abominarías todo.

-Aquí está su orden, gracias por su preferencia-masculló Kurt entregándole sus cafés a una pareja, plantando la misma sonrisa fingida de siempre. La chica la ignoró mientras tecleaba en su celular y el chico aprovechando la falta de atención de su pareja, guiñó el ojo flirteando con Kurt.

Odiaba a la gente, odiaba la hipocresía de las personas, podría jurar que ya había visto a ese chico con otra chica hace una hora, y con un chico hace dos. Odiaba su trabajo, -¿Por qué aún estoy aquí?- Se preguntaba cada día en el momento en que colocaba un pie en el local y el olor a café inundaba sus sentidos. -Ah claro, impuestos, renta, colegiatura, partituras, comida... ya lo recordé-se contestaba.

Kurt avanzó al mostrador de nuevo. Al mirar el reloj que se encontraba en la pared sintió una alegría interna al advertir que su turno había terminado. Marchó con dicha a la parte trasera del local, se quitó su delantal y selló su turno como finalizado. Se despidió del viejo Griffin, ignoró los "hasta luego" de sus compañeros y salió del local hacia la banqueta.

Libre al fin.

-Hola hermoso-

No tan libre tal vez.

-Rach, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kurt mirando a su mejor amiga montada en una motocicleta con dos chaquetas puestas y extendiéndole un casco de color rosa brillante. El frio en Nueva York era fuerte, Kurt no podía negarlo pero su amiga exageraba con sus abrigos algunas veces.

-Duhh es jueves, hoy es mi día libre, tenemos que salir a divertirnos-explicó Rachel con una sonrisa coqueta. Kurt rodó los ojos divertido. Rachel era más que obvia en sus sentimientos, salía cada noche para buscar amantes temporales, pero el jueves era una noche reservada para el castaño. Solían ir a clubes a bailar o a restaurantes a cenar. Algunas veces solo se acurrucaban en la cama y veían The Notebook por millonésima hasta caer dormidos. Y es que Kurt se consideraba asexual, pero solo porque su vida oscura y triste siempre fue injusta y le arrebató a lo único que alguna vez amó, Rachel era la única persona que había estado siempre, tal vez aun no encontraba a su alma gemela porque Rachel era la indicada para él... no estaba seguro. Una llama de anhelo aún habitaba en su corazón. Algo le decía que había alguien allá afuera quien finalmente se quedaría con él para siempre.

-¿Vienes o no?-preguntó Rachel haciendo sonar el acelerador y realizando gestos exagerados y graciosos por el frío.

Esa era una de las cosas que Kurt amaba de Rachel. Podría ser la chica más ruda que jamás hubiera existido en la tierra pero cuando el frío aterrizaba en Manhattan, Rachel se convertía en una niña de cinco años, exagerando con sus abrigos como de costumbre.

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Kurt colocándose el casco que había sido designado para él desde el maldito día en que Rachel había comprado la motocicleta. La castaña hizo un gesto para que Kurt se subiera en la moto y este sonrió subiéndose al vehículo.

-¿Conoces el motel "Liberty"?-preguntó Rachel tomando las manos de Kurt para que le rodeara la cintura.

-Uh huh...-contestó el castaño desconcertado rodeando la estrecha cintura de Rachel con sus brazos.

-Bien, pues iremos al cine de junto, reserve los tickets ayer te encantara la película-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa encendiendo la motocicleta. Arrancaron y fueron por la vía rápida. Kurt sabía que Rachel conducía rápido solo para que él la abrazara más fuerte.

Kurt se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga y se permitió oler su cabello. Olía a lavanda, le gustaba ese olor, pero por más que lo intentara -y ya lo había intentado demasiado- no podía sentir algo más por Rach. Él amaba a su amiga, la amaba mucho, pero no en la forma que Rachel quería. Después de 10 minutos de viaje, Kurt visualizó el cine.

Rachel se quitó el casco, bajó de la moto e hizo una reverencia ofreciendo su brazo para que Kurt bajara, tomó su mano justo como siempre lo hacía.

Ingresaron juntos al cinema que, para sorpresa de Kurt, estaba casi vacío. Se dirigieron al área para comprar botanas aun sin soltarse la mano.

-Éste cine no es muy frecuentado, sé que te encantara-afirmó Rachel sonriendo emocionada. Kurt suspiró feliz, Rachel lo conocía tan bien que solo lograba confundirlo más.-Espera aquí nene, ahora regreso-murmuró la chica besando a Kurt en la mejilla y caminando hasta la fila. Kurt la miró alejarse y observó el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Tenía el cabello castaño y lacio hasta la cintura, la piel apiñonada y brillante y los ojos marrones cristalinos, era hermosa, sexy y muy atractiva, pero no encendía ni una chispa en él. Kurt estaba seguro de que muchas personas darían lo que sea por estar con su amiga, Rachel podría tener a cualquier otra persona que quisiera. Sin embargo, ella solo quería a Kurt. A nadie más.

La castaña regresó con un bote grande de palomitas y dos refrescos. Miró a Kurt con dulzura y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la sala. Se sentaron en la última fila alejados de las otras dos personas que estaban ahí. Kurt pensó, tal vez si lograra resolver sus dudas de una vez por todas podría ser feliz con Rachel o ayudar a Rachel a ser feliz con alguien más. Pero ¿Cómo podría terminar con el lío en su cabeza?

-¿Te gusta esta película?-preguntó Rachel sonriéndole con cariño a Kurt.

-¿Que…? ¡Oh! Uh huh-balbuceó el castaño saliendo de sus pensamientos. Rachel le sonrió y volvió su vista a la pantalla. Kurt se quedó por unos segundos mirando fijamente el perfil de su amiga, era realmente linda, sus ojos brillantes, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados... sus labios. Kurt nunca había notado lo lindos que eran los labios de Rachel.

-¿Estás bien Kurt? Te vez extrañ...-

Rachel permaneció con los ojos como plato en el momento en que Kurt se abalanzó sobre ella en un beso casi tímido. No sabía que pensar pero reaccionó después de unos segundos, cerró los ojos, tomó el rostro de Kurt con sus manos y la acerco más. Kurt hizo el beso más intenso, necesitaba encontrar algo, quería sentir algo, lo que sea. Pero nada apareció.

Se alejó frustrado y miró a Rachel que lo observaba confundida.

-¿Kurt… qu...qué fue eso?-preguntó la chica asombrada. Kurt negó con la cabeza sintiéndose como una mierda y se puso de pie corriendo fuera de la sala. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies dolían, corrió para huir, corrió para desaparecer, corrió para olvidar. Llegó al parque y sus piernas no podían más. Se sentó en el pasto recostándose en el tronco de un gran árbol. Había un gran bullicio al otro lado del lugar, pero en la zona en la que estaba Kurt no había ni una sola persona. La oscuridad era la única que le hacía compañía en ese momento. Atrajo sus piernas a su pecho, y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Lo había arruinado. Él y sus malditos impulsos. Había besado a su mejor amiga. Demonios ¿No pudo haberse guardado sus problemas para sí mismo? ¿Por qué tuvo que involucrar a Rachel? Ella siempre había estado ahí para él, haciendo cada día mejor, ayudándolo a superar sus heridas del pasado, ¿Y cómo le pagaba él? Besándola, ilusionándola, dándole esperanzas de algo que había decidido de una vez por todas, no podría ofrecerle.

Las lágrimas arremetieron sus ojos. Todo apestaba, todo. Él mismo desde que tenía memoria se había dado cuenta de que la vida era un asco. Nació en el odio, creció en el odio, se crió en el odio y cuando intentó escapar de él, ya era demasiado tarde. El sonido de un motor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kurt...-murmuró Rachel bajándose de la motocicleta, dejándola tirada en el pasto e hincándose frente a su amigo.

-Te multaran por arruinar las áreas verdes-bromeó Kurt sonriendo pobremente y mirando la motocicleta intentando evitar lo inevitable.

-Kurt... -continuó Rachel con delicadeza.

-Rachel, no me obligues a decir lo que claramente ya sabes. Yo, lo intente y... no pude... lo siento, y… y entenderé si me quieres correr de la casa o si me quieres matar mientras duermo porque sería una acción muy justifi...-

-Hey, Kurt, mírame-lo interrumpió la castaña sonriendo por la fuerza del dramatismo de su amigo ojiazul. Kurt alzó la vista y miró a Rachel con desasosiego.-No importa, Kurt, tú eres mi mejor amigo, y me lo prometí desde que te conocí, nunca, jamás, te haré sufrir.

-Rachel ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo? Digo... no puedo ofrecerte lo que te gustaría, deberías odiarme, yo mismo me odio… yo… yo, simplemente no lo entiendo.-

-Kurt, yo te amo, y no hablo solo como algo más-dijo sonriendo- Te amo por estar conmigo… estuviste conmigo aquella vez cuando reprobé literatura y le gritaste a la profesora para que me subiera la nota, cuando el estúpido de Jesse St James me dejó plantada en el baile de graduación tú rentaste un traje con dinero que no tenías y fuiste conmigo y bailamos toda la noche, me sostuviste y me sonreíste todo el tiempo, no me dejaste caer… al igual que cuando mis padres...-la voz de Rachel se cortó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kurt la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó ahogando sus sollozos. –Cuando ellos me rechazaron… tú hiciste de tu hogar mi hogar y cuando lo perdimos todo, tú no me abandonaste, nos salvaste a ambos y… Kurt, ha... has est...estado siempre para mí, aun sabiendo que estoy enamorada de ti, aun con todos tus problemas, aun con todos tus miedos, estuviste ahí conmigo y me pusiste en primer lugar.-

-Es porque te amo Rachel-respondió Kurt en un sollozo abrazando más fuerte a su amiga. La chica escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así se quedaron ambos amigos. Tan solo abrazándose. Aferrándose al otro. Sin pronunciar palaba alguna. Sin ningún otro sonido más que el de sus respiraciones, el viento y el lejano zumbar de los autos. Tan solo pensando. Pesando en como prevalecer a esto.

N/A: Besos Klainers, al siguiente capítulo veremos a Blaine y Finn.


	2. Capítulo 2-Amistad

N/A: Acá el nuevo capítulo de la fanfic, espero que en serio alguien este leyendo esto y no sea solo yo publicando al vacío eterno….

Capítulo 2.-Amistad.

JUEVES 8:36 PM.

-¿Ya habías notado que los parques se convierten en moteles por la noche?-preguntó Finn caminando por el pasto del Central Park, riendo al mirar parejas besándose sin pudor en la oscuridad que la noche ofrecía.

-Creo que aquellas son dos chicas-murmuró Blaine entrecerrando lo ojos e intentando descifrar si lo que veía a lo lejos eran mujeres o no

-Blaine, el amor no conoce géneros...vaya, para ser gay eres demasiado homofóbico- .-Exclamó Finn riéndose de su amigo quien temblaba ligeramente por la baja temperatura. El frío empezaba a hacerse más fuerte por la noche aunque parecía no importarles a las parejas nocturnas del parque quienes estaban a favor de la falta de ropa.

-Dos cosas Finn. Una, no soy gay, soy bisexual. Y dos, no soy homofóbico solo mencioné a las chicas porque no es muy común ver a parejas homosexuales en el parque-dijo Blaine mirando a Finn molesto.

-¿No es normal ver parejas homosexuales en el parque? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Esto en New York amigo! Sería extraño no ver homosexuales por todos lados...ejemplo, yo vivo con uno-contestó Finn mirando divertido a su mejor amigo.

-¡No soy gay! y si lo sigues insinuando te echare de mi casa-espetó Blaine molesto.

-¡Ha! no puedes, tus padres son mis padres y ellos me aman así que no puedes echarme-exclamó Finn lanzando un puñetazo al aire en señal de victoria.

-Eres adoptado-murmuró Blaine mirándolo con odio.

-Duhh, los dos somos adoptados idiota-respondió Finn haciendo un gesto de obviedad extrema.

-De acuerdo... como sea, ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Blaine con la garganta cerrada por el frio.

-Iremos a un bar gay-dijo Finn como si nada mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Un bar… gay? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine confundido.

-Porque, John me dijo que su tío busca un DJ y pues yo necesito el trabajo-se excusó Finn mirando a su hermano.

-Pero... ¿Un bar gay?-Chilló Blaine mirando a lo lejos el anuncio luminoso y muy llamativo del nuevo bar "Queers"

-Sí, Blaine, los gays también bailan y se divierten... ¡Vaya! para ser gay en serio que eres muy aburrido-murmuró Finn en voz baja antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al bar sin problemas. Blaine siguiéndolo con cierto recelo.

El bar no era muy grande, o tal vez sí lo era pero al estar tan abarrotado de gente reducía su tamaño al ojo humano cual fallo óptico. Estaba oscuro y las luces neón ajustadas con la música electrónica creaban un ambiente muy atractivo. En la pista de baile parecía no caber un individuo más, el olor a alcohol perturbó el olfato de Blaine. Él no era de los chicos que bebían y es que el alcohol no era de su agrado, él prefería el café.

Además su tolerancia con el alcohol era patética, apenas media cerveza y él estaba seguro de ser la reina de Inglaterra.

-Vamos, Blaine, deja de observar a los chicos, ya habrá tiempo para eso-bromeó Finn arrastrando a su amigo hasta la barra.-Quédate aquí y no bebas nada, hablare con John y regreso en seguida-

Blaine se sentó en un taburete alto que estaba frente a la barra y observó a Finn alejarse al fondo y hablar enérgicamente con un hombre un tanto mayor, el hombre asentía y sonreía amablemente mientras que Finn hablaba efusivo. Después de unos minutos el hombre le dio un apretón de manos a Finn y ambos entraron a una oficina que estaba detrás de la tarima del Dj.

Blaine suspiró aburrido, miró a todos lados buscando algo que lo distrajera. Su mirada se detuvo en una pareja de chicas quienes literalmente –metafóricamente en realidad- estaban haciendo un bebé en medio de la pista de baile. Blaine en su ignorancia, había pensado que al ser bar gay solo habría chicos ahí, pero estaba muy equivocado, había chicas también, incluso había parejas heterosexuales en la pista.

-¿Bebes algo guapo?-le preguntó apareciendo junto a él una mujer mayor, 30, 35 años tal vez.

-Ehm...-balbuceó Blaine huidizo. Estaba sentado solo en la barra y aquella mujer lo observaba como si de un postre especialmente suculento se tratara. Su mente empezó a trabajar desesperada para librarse de aquella incómoda situación.

-Hola amor, ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Finn llegando por detrás y abrazando por la espalda a Blaine dándole una mirada fulminante a la mujer que los miró sorprendida.

-Uh, yo lo siento-dijo la mujer retirándose apenada. Finn rió y se sentó junto a su hermano quien parpadeaba desconcertado.

-Te odio-murmuró Blaine mirando a Finn molesto por exponerlo a aquellas desconocidas situaciones y luego miró a todos lados, como si alguien más fuera a abordarlo de nuevo.

-Y yo te amo.-respondió sonriente.-un tequila por favor y un vaso de agua para mi novio-dijo Finn hablándole al cantinero mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de forma sugerente. Blaine rodó los ojos y tomó el vaso de agua. -Bébelo con cuidado Blainey, no queremos que hagas una escena ebrio como la última vez-El moreno fingió una risa sarcástica y bebió el agua con calma.

-¿Obtuviste el trabajo?-preguntó después de unos cuantos sorbos mirando de reojo al más alto.

-Síp, tocare aquí después de la escuela los lunes, miércoles y viernes-respondió el chico con una sonrisa y alzando un brazo al aire en señal de victoria.

-Genial... ¿Ya podemos irnos?-preguntó Blaine mirando a todos lados entre aburrido y asustado.

-¿Irnos? Pero acabamos de llegar, mira a todas las chicas lindas y bisexuales que hay aquí, alguna tiene que llamarle la atención a tu amiguito allá abajo, sé que no has tenido diversión en mucho rato y antes de que preguntes como lo sé, te diré que las paredes de nuestra casa no son a prueba de ruido y sin embargo nunca escuchó nada de nada… ni siquiera a ti jalándole el cuello a la tortuga, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-murmuró Finn dándole una mirada intencionada a Blaine.

-¡Deja de espiar a través de las paredes! el que vivas en mi casa no te da el derecho de controlar mi vida sexual-chilló Blaine indignado.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué vida sexual?-bromeó Finn conteniendo una risa y evitando el golpe que le lanzaba el moreno.-es broma… además no es tu casa, es de tus padres, que por cierto también son mis padres ¿Lo recuerdas? No estaban satisfechos contigo así que me adoptaron-continuó el chico encogiéndose de hombros engreídamente.

-Ha, claro-murmuró el moreno rodando los ojos-no te quisimos dejar en el basurero donde vivías, solo por eso te adoptamos…-

-¡Awww!-chilló Finn aplaudiendo como foca desbocada.-dijiste "te adoptamos" eso quiere decir que tú también me elegiste, porque me amas y soy muy apuesto y mido más que el resto de las personas…-

-Uno, tenía 10 años, yo no te elegí, dos, sí te amo, tres eres feo, y cuatro eres condenadamente alto amigo… das miedo...-

-No doy miedo, además mido más de 1.90… todos aman a los chicos altos-

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no es así…-

-Solo estás enojado porque estas solo…-murmuró Finn con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú también estas solo-chilló confundido.-Y nunca encontraras al amor de tu vida en un bar gay Finn… además, ya encontré a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días-declaró Blaine suspirando apasionado viendo un punto fijo en la pared.

-¿Estás hablando de Romie? Porque déjame recordarte que cuando te botó fue más que obvia al decirte que no quería nada mas de ti y que le resultabas repugnante, y bueno, el que le hayas estado rogando por los últimos dos años no te sirvió de nada más que para aumentar su ego a un nuevo nivel más arriba que el de Tom Cruise.-habló Finn mirando afligido a su hermano. Blaine suspiró y bajó su mirada al piso. Finn bebió su tequila y abrió la boca sintiendo el raspar en su garganta. Blaine alzó una ceja.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda! deme una piña colada, hoy quiero olvidar-murmuró Blaine al cantinero quien lo observó divertido. Finn rió y miró a Blaine beberse su trago con orgullo... y un sorbete color rosa.


	3. Chapter 3 ¡BANG!

N/A:_ Hola. Me disculpo por mi tardanza, era mi intención actualizar el domingo –que por cierto será el día de actualización oficial- sin embargo me vi obligada a posponer la publicación hasta hoy, soy algo así como la persona más torpe del mundo y me la vivo cayéndome por aquí y por allá, en mi última caída me rompí dos costillas y me esguince el tobillo…. Así que solo será esta vez._

Capítulo 3.- ¡Bang!

VIERNES 4:14 PM.

-¿Kurt ya está lista la orden doce? La han estado esperando por diez minutos, si el cliente no tiene su pedido en sus manos en los próximos cinco segundos, ¡Estarás despedido!-gritó el gerente Reyminson mirando furioso a un atareado Kurt.

-¡Maldita sea! estos asquerosos cafés desabridos no se hacen por arte de magia-le gritó de vuelta el castaño tomando tantos cafés como podía tomar con sus manos para entregarlos a la clientela.

VIERNES 4:15 PM.

-¿En serio aun te duele la cabeza? ¡Demonios Blaine, solo bebiste un vaso de piña colada!-se burló Finn riéndose del moreno mientras ambos caminaban por las aceras de las congestionadas calles de la Gran Manzana, recién salidos del edificio que ocupaba la NYU.

-Cierra la maldita boca, y no me duele la cabeza, solo me siento algo mareado-murmuró Blaine molesto.

-No sé cómo se te ocurrió que sería buena idea beber sabiendo que con medio vaso de Sprite estas ebrio... vaya que para ser gay eres muy estúpido-afirmó Finn mirando confundido a Blaine. El más bajo rodó los ojos.

-Me temo decirte que es más estúpido creer en las tontas historias cursis de amor como tú lo haces-contestó Blaine sonriendo burlonamente.

-Deberías creerlas, son reales-se defendió Finn medio indignado por el descaro de su amigo.

-Claro-murmuró Blaine caminando molesto de nuevo.

-¿Esto es por Romie?-curioseó Finn extrañado de que Blaine no estuviera saltando y lanzando arcoíris por las orejas como la mayoría de los días.

-Tenías razón, creo que Romie ya no me quiere, hoy en la clase de composición un chico le escribió un verso y ella se puso toda emocionada... creo tengo que reconquistarla-susurró Blaine mirando al cielo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Oh amigo, no por favor no, ella no es la indicada para ti-dijo Finn frustrado mirando al moreno-Solo piénsalo, el amor de tu vida debe estar por allí... esperando a que la encuentres y vivan su cuento de hadas juntos-explicó Finn emocionado.

-Claro, algún día encontrare una bello ser de algodón de azúcar que llegue a mis brazos, lo llevaré en mi unicornio morado, nos casaremos en un bosque mágico y viviremos felices para siempre con una colonia de pigmeos de colores.-bromeó Blaine haciendo voz de niña de doce años y pestañeando repetidamente. Finn rió divertido y Blaine rió con el.-Necesito café-continuó Blaine aun riendo levemente.

-Claro, vamos-murmuró Finn señalando una cafetería que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle-Y solo para que sepas, tu historia es muy cliché, se un poco más original y un poco menos Disney-

-Oh claro, claro.-balbuceó Blaine sonriendo mientras cruzaba la calle con Finn. Abrió la puerta para el más alto y entró a la cafetería después de él-Uhm... el amor de mi vida está por ahí caminando, y de repente tropieza, cae en mis brazos y en el instante en que nuestras miradas de cruzan ¡BANG! flechados por cupido, amor a primera vista, boda, hijos, facturas, colegiaturas, impuestos blah, blah b... ¡Ouh!...-

El gran discurso de Blaine acerca del amor fue interrumpido cuando accidentalmente empujó a un mesero castaño provocando que este se tropezara y se le derramaran varios cafés encima. Antes de que el muchacho cayera al suelo Blaine lo atrapó quedando este entre sus brazos. Blaine lo miró y en el instante en que las dos miradas se encontraron... ¡BANG!

-Lo siento-se disculpó Blaine mirando apenado al chico que parecía… muy lindo. El chico muy molesto se incorporó y miró a Blaine confuso. Maldita sea, Blaine pudo jurar que esos eran los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. El chico era simplemente hermoso.

-Demonios-murmuró el chico pestañeando de repente y viéndose los brazos empapados de café.

-Uhm, lo siento, ehm, no era mi intención-balbuceó Blaine realmente afligido. El castaño abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante.

-Claro que no era tu intención niño, ¿Qué clase de idiota se pasea por ahí con la firme propuesta de empujar a alguien para bañarlo en café?-espetó el ojiazul molesto. A Blaine le pareció realmente intimidante, aunque eso no le quitaba lo atractivo. -¡Griffin! tengo que ir al hospital, cubre mi turno-le gritó el castaño a un hombre mayor con un delantal. Éste asintió realmente preocupado. Blaine miró los brazos del chico que se empezaban a poner rojos y llenar de ronchas. Raaayos no. En serio. Pudo haberle lanzado café a cualquier persona pero justamente lo había lanzado a un chico alérgico al café, porque estaba seguro como el infierno de que era alérgico al café, nadie normal se pondría así de rojo y con tantas ronchas con tanta facilidad.

-Oh dios... ¿Necesitas que te lleve?-preguntó Blaine preocupado.

-Ya hiciste suficiente gracias-contestó el castaño mirando con odio a Blaine y saliendo con distinción del local. Blaine observó al chico lindo pararse en la acera de la cafetería y empezar a hablar por celular.

-¡Santo cielo Blaine! ¿Lo viste?-preguntó Finn con la más grande sonrisa jamás vista.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaine aun mirando al chico a través de las puertas de cristal.

-¡Él es! ¡Él es! …rayos, entraste y cayó en tus brazos, ¡No lo puedo creer, lo encontraste!-exclamó Finn emocionado al borde de las lágrimas mirando sonriente a Blaine.

-Sí, claro-murmuró Blaine con sarcasmo ignorando a su amigo y empezando a caminar a la caja.

-Vamos viejo, sal y habla con él-rogó Finn caminando hacia Caminando y empujándolo levemente hacia la puerta del local.

-No, Finn… ¡Detente! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?...-bramó Blaine molesto soltándose del agarre de su amigo y caminando de nuevo enojado hasta la caja.

-¿Cuándo entenderé qué?-preguntó Finn frustrado viendo a Blaine que de nuevo se comportaba como un niñito.

-¡Todo, Finn! Todo, que no soy gay, que los cuentos no son reales, que amo a Romie y ella es la mujer indicada para mí-exclamó Blaine furioso. Finn lo miro irritado y se dirigió a la puerta negando con la cabeza. Blaine bufó imitando el temperamento de su amigo y caminó a la barra para pedir su café.

VIERNES 4:16 PM.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan… tan veloz. Un momento iba caminando y un segundo después estaba entre los brazos del chico más hermoso del mundo.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico lindo mirando a Kurt preocupado. Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. Era realmente hermoso. Podía jurar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás. Era del tipo de chicos que fácilmente podrían salir en la portada de una jodida revista, era bajo –pero no demasiado- moreno y tenía unos asombrosos ojos miel. Ojos que lo observaban arrepentidos por derramarle las siete ordenes de café en cima… ¡Café! …Bueno. Mierda.

-Demonios-murmuró Kurt al salir del trance y notar que efectivamente tenía café en los brazos lo cual significaba una cosa... hospital.

-Uhm, lo siento, ehm no era mi intención-dijo el chico arrepentido. Kurt iba a decirle que no se preocupara ya que esos lindos ojos miel se veían tan puros y llenos de remordimiento pero se detuvo de repente cuando recordó. Recordó por qué no tenía novio. Por qué los hombres eran malos. Por qué él nunca amaría a alguien. No de nuevo.

-Claro que no era tu intención niño, ¿Qué clase de idiota se pasea por ahí con la firme propuesta de empujar a alguien para bañarlo en café?-respondió Kurt enojado. Su instinto auto-protector saliendo a flote de nuevo.- ¡Griffin! me tengo que ir al hospital cubre mi turno por favor- gritó Kurt a el viejo Griffin, probablemente de las pocas personas que valen la pena escuchar en este mundo según el criterio del castaño.

-¡Oh dios! ...¿Necesitas que te lleve?-preguntó el ojimiel más pálido que al principio al ver los brazos de Kurt. El castaño no lo culpaba, su jodido cuerpo era tan patéticamente sensible, apenas un chorrito de café y sus brazos ya parecían alguna clase de extraño X men.

-Ya hiciste suficiente gracias-murmuró Kurt mirando al chico enojado… pero él había sido amable. Se había preocupado por él... tal vez sí valía la pena... ¡No Kurt! no, ningún hombre tiene interés en una ti realmente, ellos son los amos y tú el juguete, olvídate de esto-se exigió Kurt a si mismo saliendo del local. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

-Hola nene-contestó Rachel del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Rach-murmuró Kurt rodando los ojos.

-¿Porque me llamaste ahora? Digo no es que me queje, siempre es un placer oír tu voz...-divagó Rachel juguetona pero Kurt lo detuvo.

-Nada de romance ahora Rach, un imbécil me derramó siete órdenes de café encima...-confesó Kurt molesto pero fue interrumpido por el grito su amiga.

-¡Oh por dios! Kurt, guarda la calma, ahora voy, no entres en pánico amigo, espérame en donde siempre, en 5 minutos llego-gritó Natasha alterada mientras varios sonidos de cosas cayendo se escuchaban a través de la bocina. La llamada terminó y Kurt frunció el ceño antes de guardar su celular y proponerse a esperar solo. Lo intentó evitar pero no lo resistió, volteó ligeramente para ver al chico guapo y ahí estaba él, hablando con otro chico. Bueno tal vez peleando. El otro chico, el alto, salió del local y se paró junto a Kurt. Era alto, demasiado alto y tenía el cabello de un color castaño, su piel era blanca y tenía los ojos de color miel. Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, suspiró y giró para verlo.

-Siento muchisísísímo lo de mi amigo, es un completo idiota y un despistado de primera-gimió el muchacho apenado. Kurt le sonrió divertido. Este muchacho era amigable.

-No te preocupes-murmuró Kurt mirándolo por un segundo antes de regresar su mirada a la calle.

-Soy Finn… por cierto-se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano. Kurt la tomó con algo de recelo. No le gustaba el contacto con los demás. Nunca había sido lo suyo tocar a las personas y es que así había sido educado él. Cero contacto. Cero cariño. Cero amor.

-Kurt-murmuró el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Wow! Tu nombre combina muy bien con el suyo-murmuró Finn como hablando con sigo mismo.-Kurt y Blaine... ¡Me encanta!-gritó emocionado el chico mirando al cielo. Kurt lo miró asustado. Una motocicleta apareció rechinando por la esquina y Kurt sonrió. La moto se detuvo frente a ellos y una alterada y molesta Rachel bajó del vehículo dejando su casco en el asiento.

-¡Dios! ¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rachel revisando la cara y los brazos del castaño.

-Estoy bien, pero necesito ir al hospital-informó Kurt mirando a su amiga preocupada.

-¿Este es el idiota que te tiró el café encima?-Rachel miraba enojada a Finn que la observaba... ¿Idiotizado? Kurt iba a negar pero Rachel fue más rápida, antes de que Kurt pudiera hablar, su amiga ya le había dado una buena bofetada a Finn.

El chico lindo salió del local en ese momento con un café en la mano. Los miró a todos confundido y frunció el ceño.

-De hecho fue él-murmuró Finn señalando al chico lindo sin apartar la mirada de Rachel.

-¡Estúpido!-rugió Rachel abofeteando fuerte al chico lindo y arrebatándole su café antes de lanzárselo en la cara. El chico lindo se quedó desconcertado y miró abrumado a Finn quien se masajeaba la mejilla con una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento cariño-se disculpó Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla lastimada al chico alto. Este sonrió con los ojos brillando y se sonrojó ligeramente. Rachel tomó a Kurt de la mano y le puso el casco sin mucho cuidado. Lo subió a la motocicleta y arrancaron.

VIERNES 4:31 PM

Blaine y Finn miraron a los chicos desaparecer en la esquina.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-chilló Blaine tocándose la mejilla y secándose la cara con la manga de la camisa.

-Le tiraste el café encima al pobre chico, te merecías esto-contestó Finn como si fuera lo más obvio. Blaine bufó molesto.

-Hubiera aceptado que me lo lanzara el chico bonito, no su amiga...-dijo Blaine pero se detuvo al ver la cara de felicidad de Finn.

-¿Chica bonito? Ohhh Blainey, tú piensas que el chico es bonito-se burló el más alto derritiéndose de amor.

-No, yo no pienso que él es bonito, bueno, quiero decir, claro que era bonito, muy hermoso en realidad, pero yo estoy con Romie-señaló Blaine ofuscado empezando a caminar por la banqueta, esquivando los puestos ambulantes que estaban en la acera e intentando no chocar con la gente que caminaba al igual que él.

-¿En qué universo tú estás con Romie?-resopló Finn caminando molesto detrás de su amigo. Blaine rodó los ojos.-Además, Kurt es muchísimo más caliente que Romie-agregó Finn haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso a su amigo sin derribar a muchas personas.

-¿Quién es Kurt?-preguntó Blaine confundido cruzando la calle hacia una zona menos congestionada.

-El chico del café, Duhh-declaró Finn corriendo para cruzar la calle antes de que el semáforo cambiara al verde.

-Oh... ¿Su nombre era Kurt?-preguntó Blaine mirando las hojas de los arboles flotar en el viento antes de aterrizar en la acera vacía fingiendo desinterés cuando realmente estaba escribiendo su nombre junto con el del chico una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Sí, era Kurt, no lo olvides-comentó Finn caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine volteando para ver a Finn.

-Porque de alguna forma presiento que escucharemos mucho más de él.-concretó pasando junto a Blaine y caminando ahora él delante de su amigo. Blaine se detuvo y miró a Finn avanzar seguro después de su casual comentario. El moreno miró al piso y suspiró con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Cuanto daría por realmente volver a ver al chico bonito... por saber más de Kurt.

_888_

_N/A: Próxima actualización el siguiente domingo… si no caigo y me rompo el cuello con el árbol de navidad._


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola, perdón por tardar demasiado en actualizar, ya ni siquiera pondré excusas porque merezco tortura de la edad media. Como sea, acá está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4.-El doctor.

VIERNES 4:43 PM.

-Emergencia ¡E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-I-A! mi amigo es alérgico a la cafeína y no sé si lo notaste pero está cubierto de ella, así que ¿Por qué no agarras tu lindo telefonito y haces que ingresen a mi amigo con su doctor ahora?-gritó Rachel furiosa al recepcionista del hospital quien la miraba asustado junto con los demás en la sala de espera.

-Rach, tranquila déjamelo a mí-murmuró Kurt en un estado aun peor haciendo a un lado a su amiga.-Hola… ¿Thom cierto?-preguntó leyendo el gafete del chico, este asintió acobardado.-De acuerdo, Thom, ¿Alguna vez te has arrancado la piel de todo el cuerpo y te has rociado acido sobre la herida?-pregunto Kurt dulcemente mirando al recepcionista que negó confundido.- ¿No? Me lo imagine, pues veras, eso es lo que siento justo ahora y si no haces que mi doctor me revise en este instante voy a asegurarme de que sientas lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este jodido momento, así que toma tu estúpido teléfono y dile a mi doctor que estoy aquí antes de que yo lo tome por ti y te lo clave en...-exigió Kurt enfadado pero el recepcionista lo interrumpió.

-Su doctor lo está esperando pase por favor.-sollozó el chico asustado al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias muy amable.-dijo Kurt con sarcasmo caminando al consultorio. Rachel miró molesta a todos en la sala de espera y caminó detrás de su amigo por el largo pasillo.

-Novatos… no deberían dejar que los estudiantes de medicina hagan sus prácticas en hospitales reales-espetó Rachel con desagrado refiriéndose al joven recepcionista.

Kurt rodó los ojos en acuerdo y suspiró profundamente visualizando la sala que le correspondía, la sala que conocía desde 3 años atrás. Se acercó y tocó la puerta antes de abrirla. El consultorio número 4.

Tenía las paredes de color blanco y lo único que resaltaba en ellas eran los anuncios coloridos de aseo personal que el hospital insistía en colgar aun sabiendo que nadie los tomaba en serio, y las dos grandes macetas que contenían flores de plástico demasiado llamativas. A parte del escritorio de roble del doctor Martin no había nada costoso en la habitación, solo dos sillas plegables, un armario de frío metal y una camilla al fondo. Una camilla donde Kurt había derramado más lágrimas que nadie.

-Oh adelante por favor-dijo el Doctor, un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años. Tenía el cabello castaño con algunas canas creciendo ya, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban todo el tiempo y tenía una sonrisa muy amable. Todo enojo en Kurt desapareció al ver a su doctor favorito, el Doctor Martin. Lo había conocido a los 17 años cuando había llegado a New York, él fue quien le salvó la vida y también quien descubrió su alergia a la cafeína, el doctor Martin había sido su doctor desde aquel mismo día. Era el mismo doctor con quien guardaba su secreto más grande desde hacía ya tres meses. Un secreto que ni siquiera Rachel sabía. Un secreto del cual el doctor no se sentía gozoso de guardar. Él apreciaba a Kurt. Apreciaba la vida de su paciente favorito.

-Oh, hola ehm, yo... estoy… ehm... muriendo de dolor...-explicó Kurt desde la puerta extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Haga algo! le duele, por favor-exclamó Rachel entrando a la sala y mirando al doctor con desesperación. El doctor Martin se puso de pie rápido y caminó hacia Kurt. Le examinó los brazos de cerca e hizo un gesto de compresión.

-Recuéstate en la camilla por favor, Kurt -ordenó el doctor caminando hacia su escritorio y tomando un bote de crema de un cajón en una repisa. El castaño suspiró, se acostó en la camilla y miró al techo. Odiaba los hospitales. Siempre que estaba en uno recibía malas noticias y él odiaba las malas noticias. Rachel se paró junto a él y le acarició el cabello con parsimonia, sabía que a Kurt lo ponían nerviosa estos lugares.

-De acuerdo... veamos... ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el doctor Martin aplicando cuidadosamente una crema en los brazos hinchados de Kurt.

-¡Ouh duele! Pues... uhm... estaba en mi trabajo y ¡Ouch!... uhm... un chico despistado y hermoso me… Ohhh... tiró seis ordenes de café en cima… ¡Ahhh!... –

-Uhm... Kurt te he dicho miles de veces que dejes tu trabajo ahí, sabes que el café es tu kriptonita y aun así te aferras a ese lugar dios sabe por qué-dijo el doctor Martin, envolviendo una venda en cada brazo del castaño.

-Lo siento...-susurró Kurt apenado sintiendo una sensación de frescura en los brazos.

-Y... ¿Qué sucedió con el chico hermoso? ¿Rachel lo destripó?-preguntó el doctor Martin divertido asegurando las vendas en los brazos de Kurt.

-Ha ha-rió Rachel sarcásticamente cruzada de brazos y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación a leer los anuncios de higiene que todos ignoraban. El doctor Martin sonrió divertido y ayudó a Kurt a sentarse.

-¿Ya pensaste en lo de...?-preguntó el doctor en voz baja mirando fijamente a Kurt mientras fingía acomodar sus vendas.

-Necesito más tiempo para pensarlo... -murmuró Kurt mirando hacia otro lado.

-Kurt, lo has pensado por tres meses, el tiempo no se detendrá para esperarte, cuando quieras acabar con esto será muy tarde y ya no podrás hacerlo-dijo el doctor mirando al muchacho con desesperación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué caso tiene luchar contra una causa perdida?-preguntó Kurt en apenas un murmullo mirando al doctor, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No es una causa perdida Kurt, por favor... estas a tiempo... por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar...-dijo el doctor mirando a Kurt con expectación.

-No... Yo... no quiero sufrir...-confesó Kurt en voz baja mirando al piso. El doctor Martin lo observó con el semblante triste.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Kurt asintió sin despegar la vista del piso. El doctor Martin suspiró resignado y ayudó al chico a bajar de la camilla.

-Wow, mira esto Kurt, si no te cepillas los dientes después de cada comida el riesgo de perder la dentadura antes de los 60 años se hace doble-dijo Rachel asombrada leyendo la última parte del anuncio de higiene colgado en la pared. Kurt rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido. El doctor Martin escribió en la receta de Kurt y se la entregó.

-Debes tomarte estas pastillas dos veces al día, cada doce horas...-ordenó dándole el papel a Kurt. Cuando Rachel salió, el doctor Martin se acercó al castaño y le susurró.-No te rindas Kurt... tienes un futuro brillante esperando por ti... ven el siguiente sábado a verme- Kurt miró al doctor Martin que lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos. Él era como un padre para Kurt ya que nunca había tenido uno, el doctor Martin era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna, aunque podía apostar su todo a que jamás lo admitiría. No tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Salió de la sala y sonrió al ver a Rachel leyendo otro anuncio de higiene pegado en la pared del pasillo.

-Demonios Kurt, hay gérmenes en todos lados-dijo Rachel al mirar a su amigo salir del consultorio. Kurt sonrió y la tomó de la mano para salir.

N/A: Actualizo al siguiente domingo sin falta. ¿Alguien vio Glee? ¿También tomaron cloro por el Blainoofsky? XD nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A:Hola lindos, este es el capítulo que se supone debí haber subido ayer XD así que aquí se los dejo y espero que les guste. Aun faltan tantas cosas..

VIERNES 7:30 PM.

-¡Chicos a cenar!-gritó Elaine Anderson desde la cocina al tener la cena lista y servida en la mesa. A los tres segundos de haber dado el anuncio, Blaine y Fnn bajaron corriendo las escaleras. La Sra. Anderso sonrió, esos dos eran sus niños pequeños aunque ellos se creyeran hombres maduros. Ambos chicos entraron corriendo a la cocina y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Oh no, chicos, laven sus manos primero-regañó la Sra. Anderson hablandole a los chicos y estos se dirigieron derrotados al lavamanos.

-¿Papá no cenara con nosotros?-preguntó Finn mientras luchaba con Blaine por el control del grifo.

-Sí, cariño, tuvo una cita con un paciente importante de último minuto y se retrasó un poco en salir del hospital pero ya debe estar por llegar-informó la Sra. Anderson acomodando las servilletas en la mesa. Blaine y Finn se sentaron en la mesa y sus ojos brillaron al ver que la cena consistía en pasta con salsa y carne al horno.

-¡Gracias mamá!-chillaron ambos chicos en coro antes de empezar a devorar todo. La Sra. Anderson sonrió y lo hizo aún más al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Unos cinco segundos después el Sr. Anderson hizo acto de presencia en el comedor.

-Hola cariño-murmuró el Sr. Anderson antes de dar un dulce beso a su amada en los labios.

-Asco…-murmuró Blaine observándolos un segundo antes de regresar su vista al plato.

-Vamos Blaine, es hermoso, ahora tú más que nadie debería estar susceptible con las muestras de amor-dijo Finn suspirando mirando a la pareja que los observaban confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres Finn?-preguntó la Sra. Anderson al muchacho y señalando el lavamanos a su esposo al mismo tiempo. El Sr. Anderson caminó divertido al lavamanos.

-De nada mamá, Finn cree que encontré al amor de mi vida solo porque hoy por accidente tropecé con un chico y este cayó sobre mí-dijo Blaine con la boca llena de pasta y rodando los ojos.

-Oh debieron verlo...-chilló Finn emocionado- Blaine venia diciéndome que las historias de amor no existían cuando de repente chocó con este hermoso chico y, y él cayó directo en sus brazos, ambos se observaron y quedaron profundamente enamorados.- La Sra. Anderson alzó las cejas y se sentó en la mesa. El Sr Anderson frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

-¡Awww! amor a primera vista, como nosotros cariño-dijo la Sra. Anderson mirando emocionada a su esposo, este le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Amor? ¡Le tire todo el café encima al chico , él me dijo idiota y luego su amiga me abofeteó y me lanzó mi café en la cara!-exclamó Blaine mirando molesto a Finn. El Sr. Anderson abrió los ojos como plato y se tensó al instante.

-Bueno, te merecías la bofetada y admite que antes de que el chico se fuera al hospital quedaste encantado con él...-dijo Finn divertido.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

-Ehm, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-preguntó el Sr. Anderson fingiendo desinterés mientras comía.

-Kurt-murmuró Blaine mirando a su comida y sonrojándose. El Sr. Anderson casi se ahoga con su bocado. Su hijo era el chico hermoso del que Kurt le había hablado en su consulta. ¿Cómo era esa frase? El mundo es un pañuelo…

-¡Oh cariño! debes invitarlo a salir-opinó la Elaine emocionada.

-Lo mismo le dije pero el necio dice que esperara por Romie-señaló Finn diciendo el nombre de la chica con repulsión.

-Romie es la indicada para mí-habló Blaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mirando a todos en la mesa. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos algo incomodos.

-Hijo... debes buscar... ehm... más oportunidades aparte de Romie... ella es una linda chica pero...-la Sra. Anderson fue interrumpida por Finn.

-¡Ay por favor! Blaine supera a esa ramera, es un asco de chica, es la más zorra de la ciudad, lo cual es mucho decir porque estamos en Nueva York-aseveró Finn desesperado.-Kurt es muy guapo, solo debes regresar al Starbucks y pedirle que salga contigo, podríamos salir en citas dobles, tú con Kurt y yo con su amiga...-Blaine miró a Finn con las cejas alzadas.-Como sea, tú y Kurt se harán novios, tendrán una ruptura espantosa que solo hará que se den cuenta de lo mucho que se aman, volverán, le propondrás matrimonio y él llorará de la emoción, se casaran, tendrán hijos y vivirán para siempre felices y juntos-finalizó Finn de pie mirando a la Sra. Anderson que casi lloraba de la emoción. Blainre rodó los ojos divertido al ver a su madre y Finn empezar a hablar entusiasmados de la boda.

El Sr. Anderson se quedó viendo un punto fijo de la pared pensando. Si su hijo saliera con Kurt sería fantástico, el conocía el dolor por el que había pasado el castaño y nada lo haría más feliz que el que su hijo saliera con alguien como Kurt... por otro lado sin embargo... el diagnostico que le había dado a Kurt tres meses atrás debía ser tratado y el chico no quería hacerlo. Si su hijo saliera con Kurt sufriría al verlo desgastarse y consumirse hasta la muerte. Él ya sufría de tan solo pensarlo... tal vez si Kurt se enamorara... si Blaine le demostrara amor... tal vez sus ganas de vivir serian renovadas, tal vez aceptaría el tratamiento a tiempo... tiempo... no quedaba mucho tiempo... no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo...

-Martin, amor ¿Estas bien?-preguntó la Sra. Anderson preocupada de ver a su esposo perdido. El Sr Anderson parpadeó y le sonrió a su esposa.

-Sí...Blaine, creo que deberías regresar a la cafetería a ofrecerle disculpas al chico... se lo merece después de que le tiraras el café en cima, se un caballero y llévale flores como disculpa-ordenó el Sr. Andersom mirando a su hijo seriamente antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Blaine lo miró sorprendido y después asintió derrotado. Finn sonrió satisfecho. La Sra. Anderson miró con sospecha a su esposo.

El Sr. Anderson sonrió victorioso. Él era un doctor, los doctores deben salvar vidas, no importa el método que utilicen ¿No?

N/A: ¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

N/A:Intenté subir el capitulo hace unos días pero marcó error y se subió mal, espero que el capítulo no tenga ningún error.

Capitulo 6.-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

LUNES 12:55 PM.

Kurt corrió para cruzar la calle antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Ese día era uno especialmente frío, cosa que era realmente comprensible pues estaban a mitad de octubre pero no era justificable para el castaño, más tarde le reclamaría a dios, buda o yedai por crear ese clima. Se apresuró al mirar su reloj y notar que ya casi iniciaría su turno. Visualizó a lo lejos el Starbucks y corrió para abrir la puerta. Mierda ¿Para que vine?-se preguntó Kurt a si mismo al sentir como el olor a café se impregnó en sus pulmones en el momento en el que entró al local.-Dinero Kurt, dinero...-se respondió a si mismo como todas las veces.

Caminó sin nada de ganas hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería y marcó su turno como iniciado, se puso el delantal verde que tanto odiaba y caminó hasta la caja registradora murmurándole un "lárgate" a su compañero que se encontraba ahí. Los lunes no tenía que manejar café al menos, solo tenía que atender a la gente... sonreírles... hablarles... a veces sus manos se rozaban cuando les entregaba su cambio, demonios, odiaba todo de su trabajo.

-Un café sin leche-dijo una chica rubia falsa con el ego por las nubes moviendo un billete de 10 dólares frente a la cara del castaño sin molestarse en quitar la vista de su celular donde tecleaba algo rápidamente. Kurt rodó los ojos. Si toda la gente fuera como Rachel, Griffin o el doctor Martin la vida seria más sencilla de sobrellevar pero mierda no, todos tenían que ser arrogantes y abusivos solo para alimentar la creencia de Kurt acerca de que el mundo es una pila de mierda.

Kurt tomó el billete y lo guardó en la caja registradora. Tecleó la orden y le entregó a la chica su cambio junto con su ticket.

-Gracias por la compra.-murmuró Kurt con una sonrisa falsa pero eso no era lo que quería decir, el hubiera preferido un "jodete perra, ahógate con tu café" pero las malditas políticas del local no se lo permitían. A la mierda todos.

La rubia falsa ni siquiera contestó. Arrancó el ticket de las manos de Kurt y se fue a sentar. El castaño rodó los ojos. Respira Kurt, respira, la gente nunca será agradable a cambio de nada y mientras tu no les estés ofreciendo algo no debes esperar nada de ellos.

Kurt suspiró resignado y se dedico a no sufrir un colapso en lo que quedaba de su turno... Sí, suerte con eso Kurt.

LUNES 4:20 PM.

Blaine había salido de la escuela hace aproximadamente diez minutos. Su padre había estado llamándole toda la mañana para recordarle que debía ir a la cafetería. Blaine estaba sorprendido. De acuerdo, él estaba preparado para los 10 textos de Finn y hasta podía aceptar los 3 textos de su madre. Pero el que su papá lo hubiera llamado 5 veces para decirle donde había una buena florería y que no olvidara invitar a salir al chico solo ponía a Blaine muy confundido.

Compró algo elegante. Una docena de rosas rojas y amarillas adornadas con un bello listón. Blaine se sentía estúpido. Eran solo estúpidas flores. Unas plantas insignificantes que crecen a partir del excremento de los animales. No sabía como rayos podrían ayudar en algo. Además ni si quiera sabía si el chico era gay, mierda, que ridículo se vería si le diera las flores a un heterosexual. Seguramente la chica que lo había abofeteado aquel día era su novia... mierda, jamás lo sabría si no preguntaba así que se arriesgaría.

Sin ánimos entró a la cafetería. No sabía a que hora iniciaba el turno de Kurt ni cuando terminaba así que decidió ir a la misma hora a la que había ido el día que lo conoció.

Busco a Kurt con la mirada. Lo encontró con la vista perdida en la ventana con un gesto de aburrición en su rostro recargado en el mostrador. Demonios, ¿era su idea o el chico se había puesto más lindo en tres días?

Respiró profundo y caminó hasta el mostrador. Se paró frente a este y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo llamando así la atención del castaño- El chico lo miró aturdido, casi shockeado. Blaine estiró los brazos y le entrego las flores al muchacho.

-S.. Son para ti, como...para decir lo siento-dijo Blaine moviendo las flores frente al castaño impactado. Kurt boqueó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.-Ya sabes...yo...quería traerte una tarjeta también, pero no encontré ninguna que dijera "perdón por lanzarte café en cima y causarte una reacción alérgica" .-bromeó Blaine intentando causar alguna emoción en el chico. Lo logró.

Las mejillas de Kurt se volvieron de un color rosa profundo al tiempo en que esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa desviando la vista al suelo. Blaine sonrió maravillado y observó al chico como si observara al más hermoso amanecer. Uno realmente hermoso en verdad.

-Gracias-murmuró el chico con la cara ardiendo. Blaine le entregó las flores y el castaño las tomó apenado.

-Pensé en traerle unas a tu novia también pero después pensé que tal vez me las lanzaría en la cara y luego me abofetearía así que...-Blaine se detuvo sin tener nada más que decir. Miró como el chico sonreía y soltaba aire con su nariz produciendo un sonido parecido a una risa que hizo que el corazón del moreno se detuviera por un segundo antes de empezar a latir con mucha fuerza.

-Ella no... Rachel no es mi novia.-murmuró Kurt negando con la cabeza sonriendo divertido. Blaine hizo un gesto de comprensión y asintió pretendiendo parecer desinteresado aunque en su interior había una fiesta de celebración justo en ese momento.

-Oh, lo siento, es que... ya sabes... fue realmente muy protectora contigo...¿No le molesta a tu novia que ella se así contigo?-pregunto Blaine intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado cuando habló.

-No... no tengo ninguna novia...-murmuró Kurt divertido.

-Wow... ¿Alguna chica de la que estés enamorado entonces?-preguntó el moreno recargándose un poco en el mostrador. Kurt rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? tu manera de intentar averiguar si soy gay es demasiado tonta así que preferiría que me lo preguntaras directamente.-confesó el castaño medio sonriendo mirando fijamente el moreno. Blaine se sonrojó a niveles preocupantes y se paró derecho y nervioso.

-Yo..lo siento..lo siento, no estaba...yo..yo no quería...ofenderte ya sabes...-murmuró el moreno sumamente nervioso.

-No lo sé-lo interrumpió Kurt.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaine confundido.

-Que no lo sé-contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No sabes que?-preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé si soy gay.-respondió Kurt mirándolo con nerviosismo y sonriendo de lado mientras se sonrojaba lentamente.

-¿No sabes?-preguntó Blaine sorprendido.-¿Tú nunca has...con un hombre?-Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su ramo de flores. Blaine sonrió feliz pero entonces bajó la mirada y notó los brazos vendados del chico. Sintió que su estomagó se encogía de culpa.

-Lo siento Kurt..-murmuró Blaine alzando su mano e intentando tocar el brazo del chico pero este se alejó asustado como acto reflejo. Kurt se sonrojo apenado por su reacción y se acercó a Blaine dejando que este le tocará el brazo pero de repente frunció el ceño.

-¿Como sabes que me llamo Kurt?-preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Lo tienes en tu gafete-dijo Blaine divertido. El chico bajo la mirada a su pecho donde estaba su placa y movió la cabeza como diciendo "claro".-Además mi amigo Finn me lo dijo.-confesó Blaine. El chico frunció el ceño pero luego asintió.

-Oh sí, el chico alto que miró mucho a Rachel-dijo Kurt divertido.

-¿Rachel es tu amiga cierto?-preguntó Blaine sonriendo ahora que sabía que la chica no era su novia. Kurt asintió.-Sí, Finn ha estado hablando de ella desde que la vió-dijo el moreno riendo. Los ojos del castaño brillaron y sonrió.-Oye... ¿Quieres...? ...no sé...algún día ¿Salir conmigo? ...o no sé...-preguntó Blaine rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

Las neuronas de Kurt entraron en conflicto en ese instante. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, estaba seguro de que su cara parecería un tomate en ese momento.-...yo..uhm..yo... yo...-murmuró Kurt nervioso. Bravo Kurt, habla como estúpido. Blaine lo miró expectante.

-Vamos Kurt, dile que sí al chico.-gritó el viejo Griffin sonriéndole al castaño. Aparentemente el había escuchado todo. Kurt miró al rededor y notó que en realidad todos los meseros y clientes tenían su atención fija en él y Blaine. Demonios.

-¡Griffin!-murmuró Kurt sonrojado. Blaine sonrió agradeciendo sin palabras al anciano. Kurt miró con odio a los empleados que le hacían bromas y los ignoró.-...okay..-contestó en un volumen apenas audible.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Blaine sonriendo. Kurt no sabía si el chico le preguntaba por el solo placer de verlo nervioso o si en realidad el había hablado demasiado bajo.

-Sí... Saldré contigo-murmuró Kurt sonrojado mirando al piso. Todos los empleados y algunos clientes rompieron en aplausos y gritos y silbidos emocionados. Blaine sonrió feliz a Kurt.

-¿Puedes mañana a las ocho?-preguntó el moreno mirando al castaño.

Kurt perdió la respiración. Mierda Kurt tranquilo. Tú puedes, di que sí, vamos Kurt di que sí, dile al chico que sí. Maldita sea Kurt, di lo que sea, pero responde ya, di que si, di que si.

-Ok-contestó Kurt sin aliento. Mierda Kurt eso no fue un sí.

-Genial...ahm...¿me pasas tu numero?-preguntó Blaine sonrojado. Kurt asintió torpemente. Un mesero le dio un papel y una pluma a Kurt riendo divertido. El castaño murmuró un gracias y anotó su número en la hoja. Se lo entregó a Blaine quien lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

-Ahm...te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿Ok?-preguntó Blaine nervioso. Kurt asintió de nuevo.-Ok...hasta mañana...te llamo...te llamaré-dijo Blaine caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta sonrojado y con la más grande sonrisa jamás vista.

-Adiós-dijo Kurt emocionado despidiéndose del chico. Blaine salió por la puerta y Kurt suspiró mirando al chico caminar emocionado por la calle.

-Así que Kurt...Creo que debes contarme algo ¿no?-preguntó el viejo Griffin mirando divertido al castaño. Este asintió sonrojado y luego frunció el ceño al mirar a todos los meseros que se agrupaban al rededor de el listos para escuchar.

-¡Todos a su trabajo chicos!-dijo Griffin corriendo a unos muy decepcionados empleados. Kurt suspiró y sonrió.

-Ok...¿Recuerdas al chico que me derramó café en cima?-

N/A:¿Les ha gustado? dejen reviews por favor, sus reviews me hacen una persona feliz :) Si tienen tiempo revisen mi perfil para que se enteren sobre las nuevas historias en las que estoy trabajando y decidan cual quieren leer primero. Besos, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	7. Chapter 7 Ayuda

**N/A: HOLA:) decidí subir un nuevo capítulo antes para variar ya que siempre los subo después XD y también el cast se decidió a twittear esta noche y el hecho de que Chris y Darren ya grabaron sus últimas canciones me deprimió tanto que dije "A la mierda, hoy no duermo así que mejor actualizo" Y así se resume todo XD. Ahora, respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews...**

**HeyRachBeckett:Gracias por leer, acá el nuevo capítulo.**

**TweetArya:Gracias por leer, no dejaré de publicar esta historia así que no te preocupes :) Y bueno lo del secreto... Aun no.**

**LoveKlaine:Muchas gracias por leer :3 y sí, está historia también está en gl pero tiene bastantes errores al principio, es por eso que la estoy subiendo aqui ya corregida (o eso intento XD) Y sobre glee... Ya estamos más cerca de que regrese Klaine asi que yay!**

**Rose Castle:Aww, muchas gracias por leer y que lindo que te haya gustado, es un honor. La historia es mía y originalmente la escribí con personajes originales y todo así que esto es una adaptación a la historia que ya escribí xD.**

**Giselittle:Muchas gracias por leer, y no xD el nombre salió por algo que más adelante verán. Bajo la misma estrella no está entre mis lecturas favoritas y esto no ha sido basado en esa historia xD acá hay puro drama ya lo notarás. **

**Capítulo 7. Ayuda.**

LUNES 7:34 PM.

-A cenar Blaine, Finn ya llegó del trabajo, te estamos esperando-gritó el señor Anderson desde la planta baja caminando de regreso a la cocina. Blaine escuchó el grito de su padre y suspiró.

Desde que había llegado a su casa después de hablar con Kurt, Blaine se habia encerrado en su habitación para elegir que usar al día siguiente. Estaba seguro de que todos lo estaban esperando abajo listos para interrogarlo y aunque él no queria esto, en realidad necesitaba la ayuda de ellos. Así que resignado se pasó las manos por la cara y bajó al comedor.

-Pero si ahí está el casanova, ¿Cómo te fue con Kurt? ¿Le diste Flores? ¿Tendrán una cita? ¿Se besaron? ¿Ustedes...ya sabes...-dijo Finn alzando y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente. Blaine que estaba parado en la puerta miró escéptico a Finn, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su habitación.

-No hijo regresa, por favor cuéntanos-gritó su madre al tiempo en que le daba un ligero manotazo en la cabeza a Finn. Blaine regresó al comedor y se sentó a la mesa. Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante fijando su atención en él.

-Saldremos mañana a las 8-informó Blaine con la boca llena después de unos minutos de silencio. Todos soltaron un gritito de emoción y aplaudieron y celebraron por un momento.

-¡Ha, me deben 10 dólares!-exclamo etasiado el Sr Anderson sonriendo emocionado mirando a su esposa y a Finn quienes asintieron en derrota. Blaine los miró a todos desconcertado.

-Ok, la verdad no quiero saber, como sea, tal vez fue muy apresurado, le pedí que saliera conmigo y ni siquiera sé a dónde llevarlo y si algún día logro pensar en algún sitio tan perfecto como él aun tendría que decidir que ponerme para lucir como alguien que merece la pena para salir con Kurt y...-

-Woo woo alto ahí rey del drama, llévalo al bar donde trabajo-dijo Finn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ew, no, llévalo al restaurante donde tu padre me llevó en nuestra primera cita, creo que aún puedo contratar un carruaje para que pase por ustedes...-dijo la Sra. Anderson poniéndose de pie y regresando a la mesa con su agenda en la mano. Blaine miró a ambos como si hubieran sugerido que llevara a Kurt a cenar al basurero de la esquina.

-Tranquilo hijo, llévalo al kiosco que está junto al claro en el central park, cuelga algunas luces para iluminar, pon una lona en el piso y lleva una canasta con los bocadillos que preparas-dijo el Sr. Anderson detrás de su gran periódico. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Papá... Eso... Eso es perfecto, gracias-dijo Blaine emocionado pero aun paralizado por la gran idea de su padre.

-Wow, cariño eso es extremadamente romántico-dijo la señora Anderson mirando a su esposo con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Bueno, Sr Anderson alguien ha estado viendo telenovelas últimamente-dijo Finn divertido. El Sr Anderson rodó los ojos sonriendo. Él no veía telenovelas. Él solo tenía un oído muy agudo y una memoria envidiable y aún recordaba haber oído a Kurt decir que el claro del central park era romántico nivel "te cojo toda la noche si me llevas allí" y eso para los estandares de Kurt era un rango demasiado alto... Aunque el Sr, Anderson también recordaba a Rachel contestandole que era más romántico ellos dos en una cama. Ese fue el día que descubió que a Rachel le gustaba Kurt. Y con el temperamento de la castaña, él solo esperaba que la chica se tomara bien la cita entre Kurt y su hijo.

LUNES 9:30 PM.

-Demonios no, ¡Kurt no!-gritó Rachel molesta al enterarse de los planes de su amigo.

-Rachel, por favor, no eres mi madre-gritó Kurt molesto.

-¡No! Claro que no lo soy, a ella ni si quiera le habría importado a quien le abrieras las piernas-gritó Rachel sin pensar. Se arrepintió en el instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca y miró conternada a su amigo parpadear aturdido un par de veces. -Kurt yo lo siento no debí decir e...-

-No, ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón, toda la puta razón...-murmuró en voz baja y cruda.- Ella era una zorra sin corazón pero tú...-continuó alzando la mirada y observando a la castaña.-Tú eres mi mejor amiga Rach, y no importa lo que suceda entre ambos, se supone que debes apoyarme, es solo una jodida cita.-dijo alzando los brazos y mirandola afligido.-Tú sabes que este es un gran paso para mí, nunca he tenido una cita, no desde lo de Juliette… ni siquiera sé si soy gay solo quiero… ya sabes, lo vi y quiero…-la voz de Kurt se apagó de repente.

-Lo sé Kurt, lo sé, es solo que ese estúpido te lanzó café encima, ¿Y ahora saldrás con él?-preguntó Rachel dejándose caer frustrada en el sofá.

-Ya te dije, él es buena persona, me pidió disculpas, me trajo estas bellísimas flores y me invito a salir-dijo Kurt mirando las rosas que reposaban en un florero en la mesa de centro. Rachel suspiró.

-Kurt, sé que debes estar pensando que estoy molesta porque saldrás con él y no conmigo y déjame que decirte que no es así, bueno solo un poquito, pero en realidad me preocupas..-dijo Rachel hincándose en el sofá y mirando a su amigo.-..Me preocupas Kurt, actúas como un chico rudo pero eso no quiere decir que lo seas, eres más sensible que el resto de las personas y quieras admitirlo o no, eres muy fantasioso, tengo miedo de que el chico se aproveche de tu poca experiencia, que abuse de tu inocencia o, o que destroce al Kurt que amo-dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo con preocupación. Kurt se mordió el labio y caminó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá junto a la chica.

-No debes preocuparte, sé que soy un chico muy sentimental y sé que te preocupas por mí porque tengo tanta experiencia en las relaciones como un bebe recién nacido pero, debes confiar en mi... ya no soy el niño huérfano y maltratado de 14 años que encontraste fumando detrás de las gradas en la preparatoria. Soy un hombre ahora, soy maduro y soy responsable, me has educado bien, no dejare que nadie me lastime porque sé que eso sería hacerte daño y escucha, yo nunca te hare daño-dijo Kurt acariciando la cara de Rachel con ambas manos y juntando sus frentes.

-Okay.-murmuro Rachel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las palabras de su amigo.-Como sea siempre supe que terminarías descubriendo que eres gay-rió la chica entre sollozos. Kurt sonrió con los ojos rojos y dejó un beso casto en los labios de Rachel. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos en silencio. Esa charla había abierto heridas del pasado en ambos. Heridas que creían sanadas. Heridas que los han hecho quienes son. Heridas que los unían hasta el final de los tiempos.

MARTES 6:39 PM.

-Blaine, ¡BLAINE!.-gritó Finn corriendo por el pasillo de la entrada en su casa y continuando su trayectoria acelerada por las escaleras.

-Cariño, cariño, no corras, si quieres llegar vivo arriba sube despacio-dijo la Sra. Anderson frenando a Finn en el tercer escalón. Este sonrió sin darle mucha importancia ya que su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado. La Sra. Anderson se retiró a la cocina y Finn corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba. De un portazo entró a la habitación y encontró a Blaine frente al espejo abrochándose la camisa aun en calcetas y con el cabello mojado.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Finn entrando y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No tienes ni idea, siento que el pecho me va a explotar en cualquier instante-confesó Blaine sin aliento sentándose en la silla de su escritorio para anudarse sus zapatos.

-¿Pasaras por él?-preguntó Finn sonriendo por los nervios de su hermano.

-Sí, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía a qué hora era preciso que lo llamara para no interferir con su horario, no sé a qué hora despierta y no sabía si estaría en clase y sus maestros lo regañarían por contestar mi llamada y terminaría expulsado y vetado de todas las universidades del país, sin futuro y arruinado sin carrera, ni siquiera sé si estudia ¡Arg! ni siquiera sé su apellido, no sé nada de él, tal vez sea un traficante de drogas y está huyendo de sus jefes mafiosos y si le llamo podrían localizarlo y asesinarlo o tal vez viva debajo de un puente y duerma en una caja de cartón y si lo llamaba algún vagabundo lo encontraría y le robaría el celular y...-El parloteo paranoico del moreno fue interrumpido por un sorprendido Finn

-Woo, amigo te has ido muy lejos-dijo Finn parpadeando aturdido. Blaine tomó aire sonrojado.-Solo dime a qué hora lo llamaste-

-A las cinco en punto...-Finn asintió-...de la mañana.-

-Whoah ¿Qué?.. -

-Y otra vez a las siete y media.-

-Espera qu...-

-Y una vez mas a las doce cuarenta y cinco... -

-Blaine... -

-Y de nuevo a la una y media...-

-...

-Y las cuatro cincuenta... Y a las cinco treinta... Y hace cinco minutos de nuevo...-

–Wooo...

-Creo que lo llamaré solo una vez más para confirmar-dijo Blaine caminando a su celular. Finn se lanzó sobre el aparato en la cama.

-No, no, no, amigo, lo has llamado demasiadas veces, arréglate y llámalo solo cuando pases por él-dijo Finn sin quitarse de encima del celular de Blaine. El moreno asintió y camino al espejo, tomó el bote grande de gel e inicio el trabajo con su cabello.

MARTES 7:35 PM.

Kurt se miró por última vez al espejo. Acomodó un poco su copete y modeló sus largas y torneadas piernas. Bufó conforme y se acomodó su chaqueta. Había pasado toda la tarde eligiendo que ponerse y Rachel había sido de gran ayuda en realidad, le había sugerido que llevara jeans ajustados porque (según ella) eso volvía locos a los chicos. a

Así que llevaba puesta una camisa color blanco con unos jeans entallados negros, usaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero un tanto holgada pero no demasiado. Salió a la sala y dio una vuelta frente a su amiga que lo miraba sonriente desde el sofá.

-Kurt, te ves guapísimo...-dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y girándolo una vez más.

-Gracias Rach-dijo Kurt tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

-¿En serio quieres ir?-preguntó Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo.

-Sí, Rachel, pero no te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo, ya hablamos de ello-dijo Kurt besando la mejilla de su amiga y abrazándola por la cintura hasta que el sonido de su celular lo distrajó. Se separó de la chica y empezó a caminar hacia el aparato que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

-Ay por dios, el chico ya te llamó diez veces, ¿Acaso quiere presumirnos lo inagotable que es su crédito?-dijo Rachel molesta tirándose en el sofá.

-¿Hola?-contestó Kurt riendo por el comentario de su amiga.

-Ku.. Kurt hola... Ehm... yo solo llamaba para saber si estás listo-dijo Blaine del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, sí lo estoy... ¿Me dirás a dónde iremos?-pregunto curioso el castaño.

-No, es una sorpresa-dijo emocionado.-Okay, ahm, ya tengo tu dirección, la ingresé al GPS así que espero llegar pronto allí-dijo Blaine medio riendo.

-Entonces te espero-dijo Kurt sonriendo suspirando. Rachel rodó los ojos y regresó su vista a la televisión.

-De acuerdo, espera por mí... en un ratp llego..-balbuceó Blaine nervioso.

-De acuerdo..-contestó Kurt sonriendo. Blaine soltó una risa y un ligero "okay" antes de colgar.

-Ahg, ustedes me causaran diabétes-murmuró Rachel molesta. Kurt sonrió y regresó a su habitación a perfumase y tomar su bolso.

MARTES 7:45 PM.

Blaine estacionó su auto frente a un edificio de apartamentos bastante viejo y descuidado. Caminó hasta la entrada y revisó el interlocutor. Apartamento 15, 16... 20...22... 26, listo apartamento 26. Presionó el botón y después de unos segundos contestaron.

-¿Si?-preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Emh, soy Blaine, vengo por Kurt, él dijo que...-el discurso de Blaine fue interrumpido por la voz.

-Agh, no te entiendo, ¿Lo llamaste todo el día y ahora usas el interlocutor?-preguntó irritada la voz.

-Ehh... perdón... ¿Puedo subir?-preguntóel moreno apenado. No obtuvo respuesta y en cambio sonó el timbre de la puerta indicando que estaba abierta. Blaine entró rápidamente y saludó a la recepcionista que le sonrió coqueta. Tomó el elevador al segundo piso y esperó impaciente. Finalmente después de los diez segundos más largos de su vida, las puertas se abrieron revelando un largo pasillo con puertas que daban a los 10 apartamentos en ese piso. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta número 26 y suspiró antes de tocar. Después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta dejando a la vista a la chica bajita que lo había abofeteado, mirandolo con odio.

-Hola, yo...-dijo Blaine pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Escúchame niño, no sé qué planeas con Kurt pero por tu bien espero no sea nada malo, si descubro que hiciste algo que no debiste haber hecho, me asegurare de romperte las bolas con un martillo-dijo la chica molesta. Blaine abrió los ojos como plato y palideció un tanto.

-Oh Blaine llegaste-dijo Kurt apareciendo detrás de la chica. Blaine sonrió agradecido y aliviado.

-Hola Kurt, te, te ves muy bien-dijo Blaine mirando al chico, este sonrió sonrojado y Rachel rodó los ojos molesta.

-Cuídate cariño-dijo la chica despidiéndose de Kurt con un beso en los labios. Kurt le sonrió en una promesa silenciosa. Blaine los miró sorprendido y luego siguió a Kurt que caminaba por el pasillo directo al elevador.

**N/A:Así que... Si les gustó dejen review y si no también XD ¿Alguien más asistirá a los suicidios colectivos programados para cuando termine glee?**


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Hola hermosas criaturas perfectas de fanfiction :3 acá traigo el nuevo capítulo. ¿Alguien más fangirlea por el Kliss del viernes? Porque yo sigo sumergida en mi estado de enloquecimiento.

Giselittle: XD ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para los suicidios programados, no te preocupes, yo te aviso.

Monse de CrissColfer: Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por tu opinión, acá está un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste. Saludos.

Capítulo 8. La cita.

El viaje en automóvil hasta Central Park, no duró más de 10 minutos. Ambos chicos viajaron en silencio solo con algún comentario acerca del clima de vez en cuando. Blaine se sentía patético, de haber estado con cualquier otra persona hubiera inventado una jugosa conversación hasta de la mancha de café en el asiento de copiloto, pero no.

Algo tenía este chico, algo que hacía a Blaine desarmarse totalmente, perder toda gracia y reducirse a un simple enclenque. Él solía conquistar chicas, él solía ser genial y simpático pero ahora estaba seguro que Jim, el chico con problemas de acné y aversión a las chicas luciría más relevante frente a Kurt que él.

Blaine estacionó el automóvil al llegar al lugar planeado. Bajó rápidamente y corrió al otro lado del carro con la intención de abrir la puerta para el castaño y así poder demostrar sus buenos modales y solo tal vez recompensarlo por su falta de fabulosidad durante el viaje. Llegó al otro lado y miró decepcionado a Kurt quien sostenía la puerta abierta mientras bajaba del auto. Alzó la vista y miró a Blaine confundido. Blaine lo miró claramente nervioso y avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kurt aun sin estar seguro de bajarse del automóvil.

-Uhm… ya, eh… yo quería abrirte la puerta-confesó Blaine sonrojado y rascándose la nuca nervioso. Kurt lo miró avergonzado y sonriendo.

-Okay-murmuró el castaño cómplice y guiñándole un ojo al moreno regresó al coche y cerró la puerta tras él. Blaine sonrió de gran manera y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se acercó, contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta. Kurt le sonrió divertido y Blaine lo ayudó a bajarse mirándolo maravillado.

-Wow, tan caballero-halagó Kurt fingiendo sorpresa exagerada. Blaine largó una sonora carcajada y caminó con el chico hasta el claro. Kurt boqueó sorprendido al observar la obra del moreno.

El kiosco junto al claro que solía estar lleno de orquestas o gente comiendo en las tardes, ahora estaba adornado con varias guirnaldas de luces tenues que alumbraban románticamente el interior de la construcción donde se encontraba una manta con una canasta encima. Kurt miró a Blaine que sonreía mirándolo.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el chico observándolo alegre.

-Tú… ¿Tú hiciste esto?… ¿Para mí?-preguntó Kurt abrumado.

-Sí... ¿Quieres sentarte?-preguntó Blaine ofreciéndole su brazo. El castaño asintió aun sorprendido y se aferró al brazo del moreno. Caminaron juntos hasta el kiosco con los brazos entrelazados y los corazones agitados, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sonrisas queriendo escapar de sus labios.

Kurt miró alrededor del lugar, casi no había gente y la poca que había se encontraba a varios metros observando la escena con curiosidad. Blaine le hizo el gesto a Kurt de que se sentara y este lo hizo, Blaine se sentó a una distancia prudente del castaño y abrió la canasta.

-No sabía tus gustos en comida así que prepare pasta a la boloñesa y traje vino sin alcohol de Wal-Mart-dijo el moreno colocando en la manta dos platos hondos de plástico y un contenedor grande lleno de fideos. Kurt rió al ver al chico modelar la botella de vino como si se tratase de un infomercial de vino barato de mala calidad.

Comieron y bebieron entre risas y comentarios al azar sobre la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Un tiempo más tarde ambos chicos habían terminado su comida y ahora se habían trasladado a la orilla del kiosco para observar el cielo tranquilamente.

-Así que, déjame ver si entendí…-Blaine se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-Tu nombre es Kurt Hummel, tienes 21 años, vives con tu mejor amiga llamada Rachel Berry alias "la chica que me abofeteó"...Uhm... por razones aún desconocidas para mí llegaste a Manhattan hace 3 años y desde entonces trabajas en el Starbucks para pagar tu colegiatura-dijo el moreno sonriendo por su amplia capacidad de memoria.

-Así es-sonrió Kurt complacido, le había contado su vida a grandes rasgos, tampoco era que quisiera espantarlo con la historia de la vida de mierda que había tenido.

-Genial... y a todo esto ¿En dónde estudias?-preguntó Blaine llenando su copa por segunda vez, este vino barato en serio tenía menos alcohol que el agua.

-En Julliard, me especializo en composición y piano-dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras miraba a Blaine.

-Whoah, yo estudio en la NYU, estoy en el área de música y actuación-confesó Blaine emocionado por saber que el chico que tenía frente a él, además de ser lindo era talentoso, que él supiera Julliard solo admitía al siete por ciento de los aspirantes.

-Eso es asombroso, ¿Qué instrumento tocas?-preguntó Kurt maravillado por el chico que tenía frente a él.

-Ya sabes, un poco de todo, pero mi especialidad es la guitarra, ¿Tú que tocas?-preguntó Blaine sonriendo irremediablemente.

-Un poco la guitarra y un poco el violín pero sin duda mi pasión es el piano-dijo Kurt observando al infinito pensando en la persona que le había inculcado el amor por ese instrumento.

-¿Estas bien?-indagó Blaine preocupado al ver al chico observando el pasto con los ojos vidriosos. Kurt salió de su nube de pensamientos y parpadeó varias veces fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, ya hablamos mucho de mí, cuéntame de ti-balbuceó el castaño intentando cambiar el tema de forma desesperada.

-De acuerdo, uhm... Soy Blaine Anderson, tengo 22 años, nací aquí… digo no aquí, aquí en el kiosco, me refiero a Manhattan, ¿Quién nacería en un kiosco? Eso sería extraño y de mal gusto, como sea, Ahhh, ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah sí-se recordó el moreno asintiendo, Kurt lo observó sonriendo divertido.-Tengo un hermano y su nombre es Finn ya lo conoces, aunque si te interesa saberlo, debes enterarte de que él es adoptado, yo también lo soy pero él lo es más.-continuó mirándolo como si estuviera contándole el secreto más grande del mundo, Kurt frunció el ceño y lo observó confundido- Uhm... Me gustan los videojuegos y cocinar, amo cocinar... La música es algo muy importante para mí y aprecio que compartas el gusto... Me encanta Broadway, sé que suena muy extraño pero en serio me gusta, algún día quiero dirigir mi propio show en un teatro importante... no sé cuál será el nombre, ni de que tratara, tampoco sé que haré con la música porque tiene que ser original y yo no soy compositor, pero... lo único que sé, es que cuando llegue ese día... me sentiré abrumado, totalmente completo y acariciaré el cabello de mis hijos, tomaré la mano de mi pareja y entonces… seré el hombre más feliz del mundo-confesó Blaine mirando embelesado el reflejo de la luna en el claro. Ya ni siquiera sabía que estaba hablando, por alguna razón tenía la extraña necesidad de contarle todo a Kurt y su mente seguía liberando sueños a través de su boca.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, observándolo con ternura, era un deseo muy lindo, muy sincero, por como lo decía el moreno parecía que había nacido para ello, para lograr eso. Y mientras Blaine hablaba Kurt no había podido evitar imaginar acompañarlo durante todo el transcurso hasta la meta, hasta la cúspide del sueño del moreno. Una parte de él ansiaba con desespero poder compartir con Blaine ese momento de felicidad suprema.

Suspiró sin saber que en ese mismo instante Blaine pensaba lo mismo, quería que Kurt estuviera con él para siempre. Ambos chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo.

Ambas miradas se encontraron.

El azul profundo y el miel claro. Sin notarlo siquiera sus rostros se acercaron hasta que ambos podían sentir la respiración irregular del otro sobre su cara. Blaine alzó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kurt, el castaño suspiró y acarició el cuello de Blaine. Ambos chicos se sentían envueltos por una pesada nube de electricidad. No podían hacer más que observar perdidamente los ojos del otro. Blaine acunó el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos. El castaño suspiró y cerró los ojos subiendo sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine.

Y entonces el espacio entre ellos desapareció.

Se fundieron en un beso dulce y romántico. Un millón de sensaciones se desataron dentro de ellos. Blaine acercó más a Kurt y profundizó el beso, los labios de este chico eran adictivos. Estaba hechizado, conoció el significado de la vida al besar los labios de Kurt por primera vez. Sus bocas se movían delirantes sobre la otra, entregándose completa y voluntariamente a los deseos que quemaban sus cuerpos, totalmente sumergidos en el otro sin siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación del beso de su futuro amor. Era perfecto.

Se separaron unos centímetros después de lo que parecieron un millón de años. Ninguno fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Aún no. Estaban inmersos en un sin fin de mágicos sentimientos, emociones revolviendo su interior, subiéndolos y bajándolos, sacudiendo fuertemente sus mundos.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Blaine, observó maravillado la forma en la que Kurt mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

-Eres hermoso-susurró Blaine sonriendo perdido en la expresión del castaño. El castaño abrió los ojos y miró sonriente a Blaine. Ninguno había soltado el rostro del otro. No aun. No serían capaces. Kurt soltó aire con su nariz y juntó su frente con la de Blaine sonriendo gratamente.

MARTES 11:20 PM.

-Gracias-dijo Kurt a Blaine. Ambos estaban parados frente a la puerta del departamento del castaño mirándose nerviosamente el uno al otro, temblando por dentro y con las emociones al límite.

-Gracias a ti, hoy me la pase muy bien-confesó Blaine mirando a Kurt con ternura. El castaño sonrió y se acercó más a Blaine depositando un beso profundo en los labios del más bajo.

-Llámame-balbuceó el moreno aturdido al separarse del beso. Kurt frunció el ceño y lo observo divertido.  
>-¿No se supone que yo tendría que decirte eso?-preguntó el castaño sonriendo.<p>

-Claro, lo siento, yo… Uhm, lo siento, te llamaré- se corrigió Blaine complicado. Kurt asintió mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo. Blaine le dio un beso casto y se marchó con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Kurt suspiró como una adolescente de trece años y sonrió.

-¿Ya se fue?-preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí... ¿Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?-preguntó Kurt confundido abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Rachel con una camisa extremadamente larga que llegaba hasta sus muslos.

-No importa que tanto de su estúpido desliz escuche, ¿cómo te fue?-preguntó Rachel irritada mirando al castaño.

-Bien, muy bien en realidad-confesó Kurt cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta la sala con una sonrisita emocionada en su rostro.

-Rachel, vuelve a la cama- gritó una voz coqueta desde el cuarto de la castaña. Kurt alzó las cejas de forma sugerente y miró divertido a su amiga ruborizarse.

-Es Tom, lo conocí hoy en el trabajo-murmuró Rachel señalando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Wow, felicidades, espero que esta vez dure-dijo Kurt sinceramente sentándose en el sofá. Rachel sonrió rodando los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente a su amigo antes de regresar a su habitación. Kurt suspiró feliz y observó las rosas amarillas en el florero de la mesa de centro. Estaba feliz como nunca lo había estado en años, era alegría pura, no fingida. Era amor.

La realidad le cayó de repente como balde de agua fría.

Él estaba enfermo. Él iba a morir. Blaine no merecía sufrir por su pérdida. No era justo. No lo era…

Toda la felicidad que había sentido en ese día se esfumó rápidamente.

N/A: ¿Les gustó? Dejen sus reviews y así me entero de cuanto aman u odian esto :3 como ya dije anteriormente actualizaré cada domingo excepto que exista un inconveniente en cuyo caso actualizaría al día siguiente. Besos y saludos, dejaré un pequeño spoiler para mantenerlos con la intriga ;)

SPOILER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Okay… saldrás con Blaine de nuevo, verás que tal te trata, pregúntale acerca de é, no es necesario que le digas acerca de tu enfermedad, ya que si te decides pronto, te someterás al tratamiento y nadie tendrá que enterarse de que algunas vez estuviste enfermo, bueno, obviamente yo y todo el hospital lo sabrá pero tú me entiendes…-

-¿Usted claramente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que intentar salvar a un huérfano moribundo cierto?-preguntó Kurt mirando molesto al mayor quien soltó una carcajada al entender este comentario como un "acepto" temporal.

–Te lo prometo niño, no te arrepentirás-

Nos vemos luego klisses y orgasmos Klaine para todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:Y como lo prometí, acá traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y que se animen a comentar XD pronto vendrá lo mejor ^.^**

Capítulo 9. "Eres valioso"

MARTES 11:36 PM.

Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa e ingresó sigilosamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su familia. Cerró la puerta detrás de él caminando de puntillas hacia el living espacioso adornado con cuadros caros y entró a la sala encendiendo la luz.

-¿Follaron?-preguntó Finn con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La Sra. Anderson le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza y el Sr. Anderson rodó los ojos divertido. Todos se encontraban despiertos y sentados en el sillón mullido de la sala, sosteniendo una taza de té y vistiendo sus pijamas.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-preguntó Blaine sorprendido ignorando el recibimiento de su hermano.

-Queríamos saber de tu cita-confesó la Sra. Anderson emocionada.

-¿No pudieron esperar hasta mañana en el desayuno?-inquirió Blaine confundido. Todos se observaron entre ellos como si esa idea no sonara ni siquiera remotamente posible en sus cabezas.

-Ya estamos despiertos, hablamos ahora-opinó el Sr. Anderson mirando a su hijo. Finn y su madre asintieron entusiasmados y Blaine suspiró resignado.

JUEVES 7:30 PM.

-Y resultó que era gonorrea así que no le cortaron a su amiguito-finalizó Finn en la cena familiar narrando el chisme más reciente en la NYU. Todos sonrieron al ver la emoción del chico alto, todos menos Blaine quien tenía la cara que tendría una persona a la cual le acaban de avisar que apuñalaron a su perro con un hueso de su gato recién asesinado.

-¿Hijo estas bien?-preguntó el Sr. Anderson notando el gesto de su hijo.

-Cierto, te ves muy apagado teniendo en cuenta que hace dos días brincabas sobre un pie de la felicidad-murmuró Finn con la boca llena mirando a todos en la mesa.

-Kurt no contesta mis llamadas-confesó Blaine con la voz quebrada enterrando su rostro en las manos. Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y se observaron atónitos.

-Creí que les había ido bien en la cita-dijo el señor Anderson mirando a Blaine que ahora apuñalaba el trozo de carne en su plato.

-Lo mismo creí yo, digo, fue la mejor cita que he tenido en años y cuando nos besamos sentí que todo se movía-dijo Blaine mirando angustiado su filete.-Creí que él también lo había sentido...-murmuró con la voz cargada de tristeza.

-¡Ay! Cariño, no te preocupes, él se lo pierde-espetó la Sra. Anderson tomando la mano de su hijo sobre el mantel en un gesto de apoyo maternal.

-¡No!-gritó de repente Finn, haciendo saltar a todos en la mesa.-Lo siento...-se disculpó con una sonrisita bajando un poco su tono-Pero es que, no puedes rendirte, no así de fácil, estuviste rogándole a Romie durante dos malditos años y no voy a permitir que le ruegues menos a Kurt-

-Bueno… Finn tiene razón hijo…-admitió la Sra. Anderson tapándose la boca para hablar.-¿Por qué no vas a verlo mañana?-

El Sr. Anderson lo pensó. Él tenía la ligera sospecha de que Kurt estaba evitando a Blaine por su enfermedad. Él lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Kurt no quería hacer sufrir a nadie, no voluntariamente y mientras estuviera en sus manos, el castaño siempre se encargaría de alejar a todos del dolor, incluso si el dolor era él mismo. Si Blaine lo visitaba el viernes seguramente Kurt lo alejaría con palabras hirientes y si Blaine se alejaba de Kurt, todo el plan para salvarlo se iría a la basura. No quería sonar egoísta, no estaba utilizando a su hijo, la felicidad de Blaine también estaba de por medio. Así que no. Definitivamente Blaine no debería buscar a Kurt sino hasta el lunes, después de que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacer recapacitar al ojiazul en su cita del sábado en el hospital.

Esperaba que Kurt no faltara.

-Dale un tiempo al muchacho, deja que recapacite en solitario, ve a verlo el lunes.-Todos en la mesa observaron atónitos al Sr. Anderson hablar. Blaine asintió aturdido, últimamente cuando se trataba de situaciones referentes a Kurt confiaba más en su padre que en Finn y su madre... Y cuán raro sonaba eso.

SÁBADO 3:26 PM.

Kurt rodó los ojos al entrar a la clínica y notar que el recepcionista era el mismo de la última vez, suspiró frustrado y caminó hasta quedar frente al muchacho.

-Tengo cita con mi doctor-dijo Kurt en voz alta evitando la mirada del chico. El recepcionista alzó la mirada y se paralizó.

-Y..yo..perdón, enseguida, perdón..-balbuceó nervioso soltando su botella de agua y buscando algo en la computadora rápidamente. Kurt suspiró intentando ser paciente pero fallando miserablemente después de apenas unos segundos de espera, empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la madera del escritorio cada vez a un ritmo más acelerado.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-preguntó el castaño empezando a desesperarse. El recepcionista lo miró horrorizado y negó con la cabeza efusivamente empezando a buscar más rápido. Después de unos segundos su cara se iluminó y sonrió.

-¡Ya! ¡Aquí está!-gritó emocionado casi saltando de la felicidad. Kurt lo observó con una ceja alzada y rodó los ojos.

-Felicidades, avísame cuando será la fiesta-musitó Kurt sonriendo sarcástico y tomando el papelito que el recepcionista avergonzado le entregaba. Caminó hasta la sala de consulta a paso lento, en realidad él nunca habría aceptado venir aquí, pero el doctor Martín lo había estado llamando toda la semana insistiendo en que no olvidara su cita del sábado. Kurt estaba seguro de que lo quería convencer acerca del tratamiento pero él no deseaba un jodido tratamiento. Toda su vida había sido un asqueroso recordatorio acerca de que la gente como él no tenían finales felices.

Suspiró al doblar en el pasillo y encontrarse con la puerta del consultorio abierta y al doctor Martín parado en la entrada observándolo feliz.

-Viniste-sonrió el Doctor haciéndose a un lado para que el castaño entrara.

-Claro que lo hice, me temía que si no venía, usted iría a acosarme a mi casa y me arrastraría hasta aquí-se burló el joven sentándose frente al escritorio y sonriendo sin ganas.

-Vamos, no estés molesto-dijo el doctor sentándose en su lugar.-Supongo que ya sabes que es de lo que quiero hablar-

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, ¡Sorpréndame!-espetó Kurt sarcásticamente.

-Vamos Kurt ya te dije que no es necesario que utilices el sarcasmo conmigo, no planeo hacerte daño..-pidió el doctor mirando con honestidad al muchacho que rodó los ojos suspirando.

-Está bien, dígame todas esas estupideces acerca de que valgo mucho y tengo que luchar por mi vida, nada hará que cambie de opinión de todos modos-murmuró Kurt un poco de mal humor mirando al escritorio con odio.

-¿Ni siquiera el chico con el que cenaste en el Central Park? -preguntó el doctor Martín mirando fijamente al castaño. Kurt alzó la mirada con los ojos como plato y boqueó varias veces al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un gracioso tono rojo.

-¿Qu... ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo casualmente iba caminando con mi esposa la otra noche y al pasar junto al claro pude reconocerte...-mintió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt tragó grueso y bajó la mirada afligido.

-Yo...yo no creo que funcione...-murmuró con la voz medio rota.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó alarmado el mayor.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque será? Tal vez por el hecho de que estoy muriendo, nadie quiere salir con un moribundo, es morboso y solo pasa en los libros donde los autores tienen tan jodida la cabeza que ya no saben que mierda nueva escribir para conseguir dinero y así poder pagar la renta en el mohoso hotel donde viven y en donde morirán seguramente asesinados por sus gatos.-contestó el castaño lleno de rabia.

-Él podría ser la excepción-murmuró el doctor deseando que así fuera.-...Además, tu no vas a morir, no si tomas el tratamiento, estas a tiempo de salvarte...-

-Las posibilidades de efectividad son ridículamente bajas y el costo del tratamiento es jodidamente alto, no puedo permitir que alguien gaste su dinero en intentar aplazar algo inevitable-confesó Kurt mirando serio al doctor. El medico por primera vez comprendió lo que Kurt quería decir, el castaño creía firmemente que iba a morir, no estaba ilusionado con ninguna salvación, no esperaba un final feliz, estaba parado completamente solo en medio de la oscuridad contando los días para que el último día llegara. Kurt estaba muerto en vida. Él no iba a permitir que esto siguiera así.

-No te mentiré, la posibilidad de que el efecto sea positivo es bajo, muy bajo, pero vale la pena... tú vales la pena-dijo el doctor mirando al chico quien rodó los ojos molesto.-De acuerdo... dejare de decir eso, pero debes saber que es totalmente cierto, así que por favor, por favor... no te resistas al amor, si vas a... a morir, ¿No crees que sería buena idea al menos ver cómo se siente amar?-

-Yo ya amo a alguien...-contestó Kurt tal vez con más furia de la necesaria. Un millón de recuerdos se desataron en su mente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmar sus lágrimas.

-Kurt... Ya pasaron 5 años... Ella no, Juliette no volverá. Sabes que ella falleci...-

-Mierda... No lo diga por favor, no me repita lo que el mundo me ha estado repitiendo todo este jodido tiempo, sé que ella se fue, sé que nunca regresará ¿De acuerdo? pero, no puedo simplemente estar tranquilo cuando sé que todo fue mi culpa-confesó Kurt al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa Kurt, fue una tragedia, nadie quería que eso pasara, pero pasó, y han sido cinco años desde eso, debes dejar que el amor te tome..-

-Pero cuando Blaine se entere de mi enfermedad él se irá... Yo no quiero sufrir de nuevo...-dijo el chico mirando al doctor con los ojos rojos.

-Mira, haremos algo...-ofreció el mayor sentándose derecho en la silla y captando la mirada del muchacho.-Tú saldrás con Blaine y verás cómo te sientes con él...-

-Eso es una pendejada, obviamente me irá mal…-lo interrumpió el joven rodando los ojos.

-¿Me dejarás hablar?-preguntó el doctor mirando seriamente a Kurt. El chico solo bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo, saldrás con Blaine de nuevo, verás que tal te trata, pregúntale acerca de él, no es necesario que le digas sobre tu enfermedad, ya que si te decides pronto, te someterás al tratamiento y nadie tendrá que enterarse de que algunas vez estuviste enfermo… Bueno, obviamente yo y todo el hospital lo sabrá pero, tú me entiendes…-

-¿Usted claramente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que intentar salvar a un huérfano moribundo cierto?-preguntó Kurt mirando molesto al mayor quien soltó una carcajada al entender este comentario como un "acepto" temporal.

–Te lo prometo niño, no te arrepentirás-

888

**N/A: Dejen reviews si les gustó o si no les gustó xD haganmelo saber. Subo un nuevo capitulo este domingo. Ah, y subí un OS sobre la noche de bodas de Kurt y Blaine por si gustan leerlo, está en mi perfil 7u7, saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Hello my children, How are my sweeties doing? XD Perdí el sentido del tiempo con las clases y olvidé actualizar, así que, aquí estoy hoy, traigo un nuevo capítulo y el domingo sin falta pondré el siguiente.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten, dejaré un pequeño spoiler al final ;)**

Capítulo 10~Planes~

DOMINGO 9:02 AM.

-¡Arriba guapo!-murmuró tiernamente Rachel en el oído de su amigo quien dormía profundamente en su cama. Kurt gruñó molesto y alzó el brazo dando manotazos al aire logrando hacer reir a Rachel.

–Mierda, ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el castaño abriendo un ojo y mirando con odio a la luz que se filtraba por su cortina rota.

–Es la hora exacta para iniciar con nuestra rutina dominical-anunció Rachel paseándose por la habitación alegremente eligiendo ropa del closet para su amigo.

-¿Rutina dominical? ¿No querrás ir de nuevo a una iglesia verdad? Porque tengo que recordarte que la última vez nos sacaron a patadas y ni siquiera llegamos a ver el coro de negras como en "Sister Act"-informó Kurt sentándose en la cama y restregándose los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

–No, no iremos a la iglesia, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer algo más… hogareño-confesó la joven mordiéndose el labio.

–Hogareño ¿Huh? Bueno eso no suena tan mal de hecho yo… ¡MIERDA! ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡LAS JODIDAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA! Haremos tus cosas hogareñas más tarde, estoy en mi hogar, quiero dormir-gritó molesto Kurt al mirar el reloj junto a la cómoda, lanzándose después contra las sábanas como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Rachel rodó los ojos y lanzó la ropa que había elegido sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo.

DOMINGO 10:31 AM.

-¡Arriba muchachos! No son vacaciones, ya es tarde, el desayuno está listo desde hace 2 horas-gritó seria la Sra. Anderson de pie en el pasillo mirando ambas puertas que daban a las habitaciones de sus hijos. Un par de gruñidos en protesta se escucharon antes de que las puertas se abrieran revelando a Finn con una pijama entera de Súperman y a Blaine con una camisa sisada blanca y unos cortos bóxers de Mario Bross.

-Amigo ¿Duermes con eso? Morirás de frió-afirmó Finn mirando alarmado al moreno.

-Amigo, tenemos calefacción, tú eres el único idiota que no la enciende-contestó Blaine rodando los ojos. El más alto abrió los ojos como plato y regresó a su habitación. La Sra. Anderson y Blaine suspiraron resignados al escuchar el sonido de un interruptor subir y bajar repetidamente seguida de la risa descontrolada y alegre de Finn.

Una hora más tarde la familia entera se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando un reality dominical y opinando al respecto. El Sr. Anderson miraba de vez en cuando a su hijo intentando encontrar la manera de decirle que ya podía hablar con Kurt. No podía simplemente confesarle que había arreglado todo, tenía que ser algo casual, tenía que sacar disimuladamente el tema de Kurt a colación. Pero ¿Cómo?. Giró su cabeza frustrado y vio a Finn con las piernas cruzadas mientras bebía café.

Bingo.

-Finn, ¿Qué estás tomando?-preguntó el Sr. Anderson acomodándose en el sofá.

-Oh, es solo café.-contestó el chico sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-Perfecto, hablando de Kurt ¿Irás a verlo mañana?-preguntó el Sr Anderson fingiendo desinterés. Blaine abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a ahogarse con su saliva. Finn un tanto divertido empezó a golpearlo sin nada de delicadeza en la espalda hasta que un furioso Blaine lo detuvo.

-Papá… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-preguntó el moreno recuperándose de su asfixia y del dolor de espalda provocado por su hermano.

-Sí cariño, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-repitió la Sra. Anderson observando burlona a su esposo. Ella sabía que él ocultaba algo, pero no lo presionaría. Ella confiaba en su esposo y sabía que tarde o temprano él recurriría a ella.

-Porque… bueno, no hay nada nuevo en la casa excepto tu reciente amorío con un chico… quiero ser un buen padre y hablar de eso con mi hijo-confesó el Sr. Anderson fingiendo inocencia.

-Bueno, se un buen padre con Finn entonces-espetó Blaine un tanto exasperado.

-Nah, yo estoy bien, quiero saber si irás mañana con Kurt de hecho-admitió Finn dejando su taza en el portavasos sobre la mesa y sentándose en el sofá con una pierna cruzada mirando fijamente a Blaine.

-Los odio-bufó el chico molesto.

-Ay cariño pero él es súper lindo y simpático, debes aferrarte..-dijo la Sra. Anderson pero fue interrumpida por Blaine.

-Whoah, alto ahí, tú ni siquiera lo conoces, no sabes cómo es, podría ser un lunático asqueroso o un prostituto con la cara desfigurada-dijo Blaine desafiante.

-Excepto que no es así-murmuró Finn divertido.

-Finn detente-pidió Blaine frustrado.

-No. Deberían conocerlo, es muy guapo, tiene el cabello corto y castaño y la piel tan blanca y lisa y tersa y combinan a la perfección con sus labios delgados y rosados, los que apuesto se vieron rojos e hinchados cuando Blaine los succioó-bromeó Finn guiñándole un ojo al chico quien se sonrojo-tiene unos maravillosos ojos azules y es alto y menudito y perfecto para él-

El Sr y la Sra. Anderson se quedaron callados por un momento. Elaine pensando en que tal vez Finn estaba divagando de nuevo y estaba describiendo a un príncipe de los cuentos que leía ya que era improbable que un chico tan lindo existiera fuera de las historias. Y Martin reflexionando acerca de las palabras del chico, claro que Kurt era hermoso, sin embargo solo por fuera. Él sabía que Kurt debía tener principios, era probable que el castaño tuviera valores y sentimientos… pero en realidad nunca los demostraba. Las únicas emociones que revelaban eran el enojo y la furia. Sí lo conocías mejor, podías verlo también serio y distante. Pero nunca alegre. Al menos él, nunca lo había visto ser feliz.

-¡Finn, ya para!-espetó Blaine con la voz fuerte y al mismo tiempo afligida.-Por favor, detente-rogó-Él es hermoso, sí, pero, si no me contestó fue por algo… no lo obligaré a estar conmigo-

-Hijo, confía en mí, sé lo que te digo, ve con él mañana, no le pidas explicaciones, solo déjalo hablar, por favor… Hazlo-expresó el Sr. Anderson mirando fijamente a su hijo. Blaine parpadeó varias veces. Las palabras de su padre habían sonado tan llenas de necesidad que ahora tenía un sentimiento de curiosidad. ¿Por qué su padre se inmiscuía tanto en el tema de Kurt?

-De acuerdo…-afirmó Blaine sin dejar de mirar a su padre. El Sr. Anderson sonrió feliz y Finn celebró junto con Elaine.

** 888**

**N/A:¿Que les pareció? El proximo capítulo Blaine irá a ver a Kurt ¿Qué pasará?. Como soy buena persona les dejaré un pequeño spoiler.**

Adelanto Capítulo 11~Una segunda cita~

-Lo siento, yo me tengo que ir-murmuró lel castaño rápidamente poniéndose de pie y girándose para ir a la parte trasera del local.

-Espera-

Blaine lo tomó de la muñeca y ese simple contacto hizo que el mundo de Kurt explotara en un millón de pedazos que después flotaron en la hermosa brisa causada por la sensación de la piel de Blaine contra la suya. Kurt giró y quedo de frente al chico. Blaine lo observaba como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo.

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hermosos acá traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste :3 vengo apurada a publicar así que no podré resonder sus reviews hasta el próximo domingo. Disfruten. **

Capítulo 11.-¿EL INICIO DE ALGO?

LUNES 4:30 PM.

-Kurt, te buscan en la mesa 4-Avisó Jim, uno de los meseros con una sonrisita divertida plasmada en el rostro. El castaño rodó los ojos y le mostró el dedo de en medio mentalmente antes de dirigirse a dicha mesa.

-Hola-

-Uh… Wow.-divagó Kurt aturdido al ver a Blaine sentado en la mesa 4, observándolo nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sí… bueno… yo vine a verte…-confesó Blaine rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada.

-Sí, eso lo note… pero… ¿Por qué?-preguntó Kurt confundido. Él no esperaba que el chico se fuera a aparecer así como así, no estaba listo para salir de nuevo, claro que se moría por hacerlo pero no quería.

-Bueno… tú no contestaste mis llamadas, así que… quise venir a preguntarte... ¿Que hice mal?-preguntó con la voz medio afligida y mirando fijamente al castaño. Kurt abrió los ojos como plato. Mierda, él esperaba que al no contestarle el creyera que era una perra y se alejara de él no que se sintiera mal consigo mismo. Blaine no tenía la jodida culpa, le había dado una de las mejores noches de su vida, no merecía auto castigarse.

-No, no, no hiciste nada mal, no fue tu culpa-confesó Kurt sentándose en la silla de enfrente mirando arrepentido a Blaine.

-¿Entonces? ¿Fue por el vino barato? Te prometo que si sales conmigo de nuevo gastaré todo mi dinero en el mejor vino del país-juró Blaine mirando desesperado al chico.

-No, no, no fue por el vino…-se adelantó a decir Kurt con los ojos como plato.-…mira chico…-suspiró nervioso.-Yo… yo no he salido con alguien desde hace varios años… Yo, uhm… no me mal intérpretes, me encanto nuestra cita, fue fantástica y todo….-

-Pero…-hablo Blaine entrecerrando los ojos de manera casi adorable. Kurt suspiró frustrado y frunció los labios asesinando a todo el mundo en su cabeza.

-Pero… no sé si tener citas sea lo indicado para mi, ahora, en este momento… no lo sé.-confesó mirando al chico con la frase "Lo siento" grabada en sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Blaine luciendo decepcionado.

-Porque no.

-¿Por qué, por qué no?-preguntó de nuevo retando su suerte. Kurt frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al chico. Estaba a punto de contestar pero su jefe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kurt! No estás en tu tiempo de descanso, regresa al trabajo-

-Lo siento, yo me tengo que ir-murmuró el castaño rápidamente poniéndose de pie y girándose para ir a la parte trasera del local.

-Espera-

Blaine lo tomó de la muñeca y ese simple contacto hizo que el mundo de Kurt explotara en un millón de pedazos que después flotaron en la hermosa brisa causada por la sensación de la piel de Blaine contra la suya. Kurt giró y quedo de frente al chico. Blaine lo observaba como si estuviera sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Espera yo, uhm… ¿Te puedo esperar aquí para que hablemos cuando te desocupes?-preguntó el moreno tímidamente. El corazón de Kurt latió con fuerza.

-D..de acuerdo..-asintió de manera torpe.-Pero mi turno termina en una hora.-confesó apenado.

-No importa-

-No puedes quedarte aquí si no ordenas nada-

-En ese caso quiero un médium drip por favor.-dijo Blaine sin despegar su mirada del ojiazul ni por un segundo.

Kurt asintió mirando a Blaine aun un poco sorprendido. El moreno sonrió emocionado y se dirigió a la mesa cuatro de nuevo. Se sentó y miró fijamente a Kurt quien todavía estaba de pie en medio del local mirándolo a él.

-¡Kurt!-gritó el jefe molesto. El castaño parpadeó aturdido y sonrió avergonzado antes de caminar rápido hacia donde lo llamaban.

Lunes 5:25 PM.

Blaine miró su reloj por centésima vez en el día. Estiró los músculos cansados y miró de nuevo a Kurt quien atendía la mesa del fondo mandándole miradas de vez en cuando.

Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en que tenía la posibilidad de salir con ese chico. Suspiró entrecortadamente. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de observar de lejos el cuerpo del castaño pero ahora tenía tiempo para hacerlo y bueno, wow, Kurt era hermoso. Los demás chicos vestían pantalones de formales y zapatos lustrados combinados con sus camisas de telas finas, sin embargo Kurt vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla un tanto descuidados y una camisa negra holgada que parecía tener el logo de una banda, Blaine no pudo descifrar cual ya que el delantal verde lo cubría, este atuendo iba acompañado de unos tenis que ni siquiera tenían una marca. Su perfecto cabello castaño estaba un tanto despeinado pero aun así, Kurt era el hombre más guapo en todo el local.

Kurt giró y Blaine perdió la respiración por unos cuantos segundos. El castaño tenía unas hermosas piernas largas y bueno, no quería sonar pervertido pero el chico sí que tenía un buen trasero. Blaine estaba seguro de que Finn habría chocado los cincos con él en ese segundo. Negó con la cabeza desechando esa idea, miró de nuevo al castaño y frunció el ceño al verlo entrar a la parte trasera del loca y salir un minuto después sin tener ese delantal verde encima.

Kurt caminó hacía el con una sonrisa nerviosa y Blaine sonrió al leer el logo de la camisa.

-¿Te gusta My Chemical Romance?-preguntó el chico mirando fijamente a Kurt mientras le abría la puerta del local para que salieran al exterior.

-Un poco… esta camisa es de Rachel en realidad… ella es una gran fan.-confesó el castaño sonrojado.

-Woo, a Finn lo vuelve loco esa banda… esa y tal vez The Killers también.-dijo Blaine mirando al ojiazul mientras caminaban despacio por la congestionada banqueta de la avenida 8.

-Y… ¿A ti que te gusta?-preguntó Kurt un tanto nervioso. Wow. Blaine sonrió emocionado, Kurt le estaba preguntando cosas a él, ese era un avance.

-No lo sé… muchas cosas, en realidad la gente esperaría que me gustara la música clásica porque, bueno, ya sabes, soy músico pero… en realidad... okay, no te rías pero… me encanta Katy Perry.-confesó Blaine apenado entrecerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada. Miró al otro lado de la calle y suspiró esperando escuchar una burla por parte del castaño.

-Nunca la he escuchado-confesó Kurt mirando hacia adelante y caminando con las manos metidas en sus pantalones. Blaine giró bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Nunca la he escuchado.-repitió el castaño mirando al frente.

-Wow… bueno, wow… okay, te mostraré un disco algún día.-dijo Blaine mirando al muchacho.

-¿Eso es una promesa? Porque sonó como una.-admitió Kurt sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bueno, lo es…-aceptó Blaine un tanto emocionado. Kurt suspiró y se detuvo de repente. El moreno se detuvo también y miro confundido al castaño quien tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido como listo para despedirse o botarlo para siempre, no rayos, no. Blaine sintió la desesperación apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Mira yo...-empezó Kurt pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Blaine se lo impidieron. El moreno lo tomó de los antebrazos y lo besó como si no existiera un mañana. Kurt tenía los ojos abiertos como plato no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, sus manos se habían trasladado al pecho del chico y tenía las palmas abiertas contra la camisa, listo para empujarlo lejos de él. Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza y jaló más cerca el cuerpo del castaño. Lamió el labio de Kurt y este separó los labios por inercia, Blaine aprovechó esto y dejó que su lengua acariciara la lengua del chico ligeramente. Kurt suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos lentamente y apretó en puños sus manos jalando la camisa del moreno para pegarlo más a él. Blaine gimió ligeramente y permitió que su lengua danzara felizmente con la de Kurt. El beso era húmedo, salvaje y hambriento. Ambos chicos se besaban con pasión y jadeaban entrecortadamente. Sin que se dieran cuenta Blaine estaba presionando a Kurt contra la pared de algún local. El castaño subió los brazos y los enrolló alrededor del cuello de Blaine. El moreno rodeó la cintura de Kurt y profundizó aún más el beso. Un carraspeó de garganta los sacó de su mundo de fantasía. Se separaron y ambos giraron la cabeza desconcertados. Una anciana en un puesto ambulante junto a ellos les sonreía apenada.

-Ay mierda-murmuró Kurt apenado mirando a la anciana horrorizado. Blaine sonrió a modo de disculpa y tomó la mano de Kurt arrastrándolo lejos de ahí. Ambos chicos caminaron por bastante tiempo. Sin decir una palabra. Inmersos en sus propias mentes. Y aun así, no soltaron sus manos.

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó Kurt después de un rato apretando más la mano del moreno.

-A mi casa-contestó Blaine amando la manera en la que sus manos embonaban a la perfección.

-A tu.. a tu casa... okay, mira nos acabamos de conocer no estoy listo para tener sexo gay aún.-confesó Kurt claramente nervioso. Blaine soltó una carcajada y se detuvo quedando de frente al castaño.

-Quiero charlar solamente.-confesó Blaine mirando fijamente los ojos azules que los observaban desconcertado. Kurt se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al piso. Blaine tomó la barbilla del castaño y con delicadeza lo obligó a mirarlo.-Hey, no bajes la cara, ya te dije que eres muy hermoso.-

Kurt suspiró entrecortadamente y alternó la vista entre los labios de Blaine y sus ojos. El moreno se sintió invencible al notar como el chico quería besarlo. Sonrió para sus adentros y se puso de puntitas para dejar un casto beso sobre los pálidos labios del chico. Kurt se sonrojó aun más y apretó la mano de Blaine con fuerza.

-¿Tienes más vino barato en tu casa? Por que no hay manera de que pueda charlar contigo si me haces beber eso de nuevo.-bromeó Kurt empezando a caminar con el moreno. Blaine rió y acarició suavemente la mano del chico. Debía confesar que no quería tener que soltarlo jámas.

**N/A:Nuevo capítulo el próximo domingo, saludos :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:Siento mucho la demora, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.**

**888**

LUNES 6:10 PM.

Kurt estaba anonadado. La casa de Blaine era simplemente hermosa, grande y espaciosa, claramente Blaine era un chico de dinero. Kurt no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de incertidumbre al no saber qué pensaría el moreno de él si supiera que no estaban en la misma clase social.

-Ponte cómodo, iré por algo de beber ¿Quieres un té?-preguntó Blaine parado en medio de la sala y mirando fijamente a Kurt mientras éste se sentaba en el sofá.

-Un té estaría bien por favor-pidió Kurt alarmándose de repente por el tono de amabilidad que había utilizado. ¿Qué mierda le estaba haciendo este chico? Kurt no era una princesita refinada llena de modales cargando bolsas de monedas de oro, él era un puto chico sin corazón abandonado y un tanto vicioso a punto de morir. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar eso. Blaine no merecía sufrir por él, mierda, tenía que salir rápido de ahí.

Kurt miró a ambos lados. Blaine seguía dentro de la cocina. ¿Debería dejarle una nota? No, eso sería muy estúpido. Se puso de pie y caminó, no, corrió a la salida. Había cometido un gran error al venir aquí. No debió haberle hecho caso al doctor Martin, claro que Blaine era genial no había duda de eso, que estúpido se sentía por haber venido aquí. Kurt abrió la puerta dispuesto a huir y no volver a ver a Blaine de nuevo nunca, sin embargo quedo parado de frente al chico alto, uhm…¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah sí… Finn.

-Whoah… ¿Estás escapando o algo así?-preguntó el muchacho mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No! Yo me tengo que ir, recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante con Rachel, ella me matará si no llego rápido-mintió Kurt con experiencia intentando salir por la puerta pero el chico la seguía bloqueando.

-No sé porque presiento que estas huyendo-confesó Finn mirándolo suspicazmente. Kurt se sintió desesperado. Tenía que huir.

-MU-E-VE-TE.-gruñó con enojo. Ya estaba empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Blaine te quiere mucho, debes estar con él, lo sé puedo sentirlo, son el uno para el otro, merecen estar juntos..-dijo Finn pero su discurso fue interrumpido cuando Kurt lo pateó con fuerza en la entrepierna y lo hizo a un lado antes de salir apurado de ahí.

Kurt corrió por el extenso jardín, estaba muy lejos de su casa pero no le importaba, quería llegar y tirarse en la cama por un mes, su cuerpo dolía mucho y no sabía porque. Corrió intentando salir pero quedo de frente a un enorme portón de metal que no había notado cuando llegó. Maldito Blaine y sus distracciones. Por suerte una camioneta gris iba entrando así que el gran portón se abrió permitiéndole accesar, y dejando a Kurt escapar. El vehículo se detuvo frente a el castaño y tuvo la ligera impresión de haber visto al doctor Martin dentro de el pero no, eso sería una locura.

-¡Kurt!-escuchó como Blaine lo llamaba corriendo hacia él. El castaño pasó junto a la camioneta y corrió por la calle hasta que los gritos de Blaine eran casi inaudibles. Corrió y corrió sin tener idea de que hora era, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya el cielo estaba oscuro y no había personas a su alrededor.

Se detuvo un momento y se sintió mareado de repente. Empezó a tambalearse, sentía que el piso se movía. ¿Estaba temblando? Todo se puso borroso y un dolor fuerte en su frente lo hizo caer directo al piso.

LUNES 6:14 PM.

Blaine salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la sala solo para encontrarla vacía. Frunció el ceño ¿Dónde estaba Kurt?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y preocupado caminó a la puerta en donde encontró a Finn hecho bolita en el piso y la puerta abierta balanceándose un poco. Ignoró a su hermano que chillaba cosas incomprensibles y caminó hacía la salida.

Salió al jardín y su corazón se desplomó al ver a Kurt parado frente al portón abierto. Parecía aterrado y desesperado por salir. ¿Por qué Kurt no podía quererlo?

-¡Kurt!-gritó Blaine aterrado por dejar ir al castaño. Kurt volteó y lo miró asustado antes de casi saltar sobre el coche y salir de ahí. Blaine corrió detrás de él pero Kurt le llevaba mucha ventaja… Además era malditamente rápido.

-¡Kurt espera!-gritó de nuevo. El castaño lo ignoraba completamente y corría como si una manada de leones hambrientos la siguiera.

-¡Kurt por favor!-gritó. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración al no poder hacer para detenerlo. Se detuvo y tan solo lo observo alejándose de él. Se quedó ahí por un buen rato pensando solamente en si Finn tendría razón y Kurt era el indicado para él.

No sabía que pensar ya. Él estaba claramente sintiendo cosas por Kurt pero todo lo que hacía el castaño era huir. Él no quería pasar el resto de su vida persiguiendo a alguien. Nunca lo soportaría.

-¡Blaine!-gritó su padre observándolo con tristeza asomándose por la ventana de la camioneta.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?-preguntó Blaine con la voz triste.

-Ayudándote… vamos por él hijo-ordenó el Sr. Anderson sonriéndole al moreno.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaine confundido.

-Sube al carro Blaine… vamos por tu chico.-dijo su padre sonriendo. Blaine se trepó al vehículo rápidamente.

MARTES 12:16 AM.

Kurt abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un viejo techo blanco agrietado. Giró la cabeza y un fuerte dolor lo inundó por completo haciéndolo jadear levemente.

-Oh, ya despertaste-dijo una voz cerca de él. Kurt se paralizó. Conocía esa voz. Conocía maldita bien esa jodida voz. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se alzó un poco mirando al dueño de la voz que lo observaba burlón en la puerta oxidada de la casa en la que Kurt no había estado en años.

-¿Qué mierda hago aquí?-preguntó Kurt rodando los ojos molesto. El chico caminó hasta él y se paró a su lado.

-Bueno, que linda forma de darme las gracias por haberte recogido de la calle… de nuevo-bromeó el chico mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mierda, Puck, no vayas a llorar-rogó el castaño tirando la cabeza atrás y mirando al techo resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

-No lo voy a hacer… es la marihuana, me deja los ojos así-se excusó el chico acariciando con ternura la frente del castaño. Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de su pasado. Su oscuro pasado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó Kurt abriendo los ojos y mirando con tranquilidad al chico. Puck le acarició el cabello y lo observó con la mirada llena de emociones. Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y lo apretó con fuerza. No lo resistió más. Soltó todas las lágrimas que había contenido por tantos años y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Puck.

-No importa cómo te encontré Kurtie, siempre lo haré, siempre te encontraré-juró el chico con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. Kurt sollozó emocionado y abrazo más fuerte al muchacho.

-Pero miren que hermosa escena, es como una jodida película romántica-gruño una voz desde la puerta. Kurt abrió los ojos como plato y se alejó de Puck para ver quien hablaba.

-¡Quinn!-gritó emocionado el ojiazul bajándose del sofá sucio donde estaba y lanzándose desesperado a los brazos de la chica quien lo apretó contra su cuerpo sollozando feliz.

-Mierda, Kurt creí que jamás te vería de nuevo-confesó la rubia abrazando con fuerza extrema al castaño.

-Ehh, yo también merezco abrazos-se quejó un chico rubio entrando a la habitación.

-¡Sam!-sollozó conmocionado Kurt soltando a su amiga y corriendo hacia al rubio quien lo abrazó emocionado y lo levantó del piso dándole varias vueltas en el aire.

-Maldito tonto, te largaste y no volviste, no hay jodida manera de que te deje ir de nuevo-gruñó el rubio sonriendo contra su oído. Kurt soltó una carcajada y se acomodó su ropa al tocar el piso de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Santana?-preguntó Kurt sonriendo como nunca. De repente su sonrisa desapareció.-Ella no está muerta ¿Verdad? Díganme que está bien por favor-

-Ella está bien, está vendiendo aún…-confesó Quinn relajando al castaño-pero Edith, Edith murió..-

Kurt abrió los ojos como plato y negó con la cabeza. Los tres chicos lo observaron con lastima. Sam lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al sofá obligándolo a sentarse.

-P..pero…ella ya lo había dejado, cuando yo me fui me dijo que lo había dejado…-balbuceó Kurt aún en shock.

-Cariño, sabes que puedes recaer, todos nosotros hemos intentado dejarlo pero es difícil, malditamente difícil-consoló Quinn sentándose junto al castaño.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Kurt secándose las lágrimas.

-Tuvo una sobredosis-confesó Sam mirando con pena al ojiazul. Kurt asintió comprensivo. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso. Al principio cuando Puck la había traído a esa casa de droga hace muchos años, eran al menos 15 personas viviendo ahí. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, algunos luchando otros no, pero cada partida dejaba más roto a Kurt. Cuando Kurt se había ido de esa casa solo quedaban 5 personas. Ahora solo 4. No quería que ese número descendiera. No podría soportarlo.

-Yo lo estoy dejando-confesó Quinn sonriendo. Kurt la observó sorprendido. Quinn miró su estómago y se lo acarició con ternura.-es por la cosita que está creciendo aquí, quiero que mi bebé tenga una vida extraordinaria.-

-Oh por dios, tú… Tú...-murmuró Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos. Quinn asintió mordiéndose el labio. Kurt se hincó frente a la chica y miró la barriga de su amiga con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Y yo también lo estoy dejando…-agregó Puck hincándose junto a Kurt.-quiero criar a mi hijo sano, quiero poder verlo crecer.-

Kurt miró a Puck y luego de nuevo a Quinn. El castaño contuvo sus ganas de gritar "Aleluya" y en cambio sonrió emocionado y se acercó al estómago de la chica susurrándole con ternura al pequeño ahí dentro un "Gracias".

**888**

**N/A: Eso es todo por hoy :) subo nuevo capitulo el próximo domingo, espero que les haya gustado. Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

MARTES 2:03 AM.

-¡Kurt!-gritó Rachel entrando a la casa abandonada. Kurt se atragantó un poco con su vaso de cerveza. Abrió los ojos como plato e intentó esconder su bebida antes de que su amiga lo notara.- ¡Aja! No intentes ocultarlo, estas bebiendo otra vez Kurt, mierda.-gruño molesta Rachel. Kurt sonrió de forma inocente y parpadeó un par de veces un tanto coqueto.

-Rachel…chel..chel..chel…estoy frantástipo…-murmuró Kurt arrastrando las palabras. Rachel rodó los ojos y miró a Puck acusatoriamente. El chico se encogió de hombros y señaló a Sam como echándole toda la culpa a él.

-¿Qué hace Kurt acá? Y ¿Por qué mierda le diste de beber Sam?, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está ebrio-regañó Rachel dándole un manotazo en la cabeza al rubio quien rodó los ojos medio indignado. Kurt empezó a chillar alegremente varias cosas sobre lo grandioso que era el sexo. Rachel apretó los puños.

-Para empezar, yo no le di de beber, él fue al refrigerador y encontró la cerveza y ya sabes que no existe fuerza divina que lo aleje del alcohol cuando lo halla, y además, gracias por decir "Hola" eh, entraste como si este fuera tu hogar y ni siquiera nos saludaste.-gruño molesto Sam mirando enojado a Rachel quien rodó los ojos y tomó a Kurt de la mano.

-Nos vamos Kurt-ordenó Rachel molesta.

-No, no, no, por ´avor, yo, yo..yo quiero coger bien duro…aquí-divagó Kurt poniéndose de pie y quitándose la chaqueta. Rachel recogió la prenda y miró a Sam quien reía a carcajadas por el comportamiento del castaño.

-Kurt, vámonos-dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo quien se había tirado en el piso haciendo imposible que lo arrastrara a la puerta.

-¡NOOO! En serio quiero coger con todos…cojamos todos juntos, voy a coger contigo y con Quinn y con Santana, también voy a llamar a Blaine y voy a coger con él porque es jodidamente caliente-divagó Kurt alegre sus ojos iluminándose al hablar del chico.

-Sí bueno, no creo que Blaine este muy feliz contigo ahora mismo, me llamó hace unas horas diciéndome que escapaste de su casa y nunca te encontró, ¿Qué mierda te pasa Kurt? Pensé que te gustaba, ¿Por qué te alejas de él?-preguntó Rachel confundida.

-Me gusta muuuuucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…así-dijo Kurt sentándose y abriendo sus brazos demostrando cuanto le gustaba el moreno.

-Entonces ¿Por qué escapaste?-preguntó Rachel sentándose en el piso junto a su amigo.

-Porque él no merece sufrir.-confesó Kurt mirando apenado el piso y jugando distraídamente con un hilo suelto en la alfombra llena de manchas asquerosas.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Kurt? ¿Por qué sufriría?-preguntó Rachel mirando sospechosamente a su amigo.

-Porque tengo…-

-Bueno hola perras, un gusto verlos de nuevo.-saludó Santana entrando a la casa y mirando medio sorprendida a Kurt y Rachel en el piso.

-Santana estas tan sexy, quiero coger contigo.-divagó Kurt poniéndose de pie difícilmente y caminando chueco hacia los brazos de la latina.

-Ahhh…Kurt ebrio adicto al sexo…mi clase favorita de Kurt.-murmuró Santana sonriente abrazando fuertemente a Kurt quien restregó su cara contra su cuello y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro como bailando.

Rachel se puso de pie y miró a Santana con los ojos llenos de furia. La chica la observó de vuelta y delicadamente soltó a Kurt quien rápidamente se puso a bailar con una sonriente Quinn.

-Rachel-murmuró Santana parándose frente a la chica.

-Santana..-susurró Rachel observando molesta a la latina.

-Tensión sexual-susurró Puck mirando a lo lejos a las chicas. Santa rodó los ojos y Rachel le mostró el dedo de en medio.

-Es raro reconocerte cuando no estás vendiendo drogas en la esquina.-se burló Rachel con rabia contenida.

-Es difícil reconocerte cuando no tienes tu cabeza entre mis piernas.-se burló Santana sonriendo falsamente. Rachel se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Sexo lésbico!-gritó Kurt emocionado haciendo reír dulcemente a Quinn.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Cuando se largaron hace cuatro años prometieron no regresar nunca jamás.-dijo Santana sentándose en el sofá y quitándose las zapatillas.

-Púes yo estoy aquí porque Puck me llamó diciéndome que Kurt estaba aquí.-confesó Rachel mirando al chico.

-¿Y porque está Kurt aquí?-preguntó Santana confundida.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué está Kurt aquí?-preguntó Rachel molesta.

-Sí, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó Kurt poniéndose serio tres segundos antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Kurt está aquí porque lo encontré tirado en medio de la banqueta, al principio no lo reconocí pero luego me acerque un poco y lo vi, tenía sangre en la nariz y estaba pálido.-confesó Puck mirando preocupado al castaño.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste lindo? ¿Te golpeaste con algo?-preguntó Quinn con delicadeza acariciando la frente de Kurt quien sonreía emocionado.

-Porque…¡Oh espera! No, no puedo decírtelo porque es un secreto-confesó Kurt sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Dímelo Kurt!-gritó Rachel asustada de repente.

-Tranquila Rach.-regañó Quinn mirando severamente a la chica.-Kurt… ¿Podrías decirme que sucede? Vamos lindo…por favor.-pidió la rubia con la voz tranquila mientras tomaba las manos del castaño.

Kurt se entristeció de repente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajo la mirada al vientre de la rubia. Lo acarició con dulzura y sonrió amargamente.

-Quiero conocer a tú bebé…en serio quiero conocerlo.-confesó Kurt con la voz llena de anhelo.

-Lo harás cariño, claro que lo conocerás.-dijo Quinn consternada por la tristeza de su amigo.

-¿Estás embarazada Quinn?-preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Quinn asintió irradiando felicidad.  
>-Es mío-confesó Puck orgulloso.<p>

-Wow…felicidades…esto es grande.-dijo Rachel sonriendo emocionada y abrazando a Quinn y a Puck.

-Gracias.-dijo Quinn riendo cuando Kurt la abrazó y le susurró una y otra vez "te amo" en el oído.

-Espera…tú no puedes vivir en esta casa mohosa.-dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn. Puck suspiró.

-Lo sé…he estado buscando un apartamento en Manhattan pero…son jodidamente caros no sé cómo tú y Kurt lo lograrón.-confesó Puck apenado.

-Kurt se tiró a la dueña del departamento…le dio un descuento sorprendente.-confesó Rachel seria. Kurt asintió orgulloso.

-No pienso tirarme a nadie…necesito un trabajo…algo nuevo…-dijo Puck mirando al piso. Kurt se tensó de repente.

-¿Vas a dejar el trabajo?-preguntó el castaño asustado. Puck asintió delicadamente.  
>-No, no puedes dejar de vender, no puedes renunciar, él te matará, igual que a mi Juliette…él te asesinara.-dijo Kurt horrorizado poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ellos negando con la cabeza. Todos miraron con lastima la escena.<p>

Santana se puso de pie y se acercó con cuidado al castaño. Lo tomó de las manos y lo atrajo a su pecho. Kurt cerró los ojos y por un segundo se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

~FLASHBACK~

Estaba lloviendo y los truenos atacaban a la ciudad con ferocidad. En ese callejón las luces no iluminaban, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de un vehículo alejándose rápidamente y las gotas chocando contra el piso mojado. El viento era frío y todo el ambiente parecía burlarse cruelmente del destino de las dos personas que yacían en el pavimento. Kurt sollozaba con el corazón roto mientras que Juliette lo miraba fijamente acurrucada en su regazo. El castaño acariciaba con manos temblorosas llenas de sangre el rostro de la chica quien sostenía su mano aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Kurt estaba destrozado, no era justo, odiaba esto, no podía dejarlo, él no sabría que hacer sin Juliette en su vida.  
>-T..te amo Kurt.-susurró la chica con la voz entrecortada. Su pecho temblaba y la sangre parecía salir por todos lados.<br>-Te amo Juliette.-sollozó Kurt juntando su frente con la de la muchacha.  
>-Hey, mírame…mírame.-pidió Juliette obligando al castaño a alzar la cara y mirarla a los ojos.-<br>-Juliette.-murmuró Kurt con la voz rota.  
>-Siempre ame tus ojos… -susurró la chica observándolo directamente con los ojos llenos de amor. Kurt la observó fijamente y la acarició con ternura. Juliette nunca apartó su mirada de la suya. Nunca lo hizo. Nunca lo haría. Aún si su cuerpo ya no tenía vida.<p>

~FIN FLASHBACK~

-Ya paso lindo, ya paso-murmuró Santana acariciando con ternura el cabello de Kurt. El castaño temblaba ligeramente pensando en que ya había perdido a Juliette, y creyó que su vida había terminado. Pero ahora ahí estaba Blaine y él se estaba alejando de él. En ese segundo decidió que no dejaría a Blaine de nuevo. No podría hacerlo. Ya no. No ahora que finalmente había entendido lo que sentía por él.

LUNES 1:42 PM.

Kurt gimió al sentir un rayo de luz atravesar sus ojos. Dio la vuelta suspiró al abrir los ojos. Miró alrededor y reconoció su habitación. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo mierda habían regresado a casa?

Se sentó con cuidado y jadeó al sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza. Nunca bebería de nuevo. Lo juraba. Esta vez era en serio. Miró el reloj en su cómoda y gimió al ver la hora. Mierda, el puto trabajo.

-Nene, el desayuno-almuerzo está listo, ven a la cocina cuando quieras, te tengo dos sorpresas.-confesó Rachel asomándose en la habitación y sonriéndole radiante a Kurt.  
>El castaño gruñó molesto y se dirigió a la ducha donde alternó entre disfrutar el chorro de agua fría sobre su espalda y vomitar salvajemente en el escusado.<p>

Media hora después Kurt entró a la cocina con el cabello mojado y unos pantalones pijama. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer sin importancia. De repente escuchó un carraspeó junto a él. Abrió los ojos y miro a quien tenía a su lado.

-¡Blaine!-gritó Kurt sorprendido. En ese momento recordó que solo vestía unos pantalones viejos. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró apenado al chico.

-Hola-contestó Blaine risueño. Miraba a Kurt como si fuera un diamante perfecto.

-¿Qué..Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kurt nervioso pero internamente feliz de ver de nuevo al chico. No podía esperar para decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Me debes una charla…no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.-confesó Blaine decidido.

-Tienes loco a este chico cariño, no sabía que eras alérgico a la cafeína, ni que eras gay.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Kurt volteó y miró a Quinn en pijama bebiendo algo de una taza.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kurt sorprendido sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho.<p>

-Viviré aquí…al menos hasta que Puck encuentre algo para nosotros.-confesó Quinn sonrojada acariciándose el aun no tan abultado vientre. Kurt boqueó sorprendido y se puso de pie rápidamente abrazando emocionado a su amiga.

Kurt alzó un poco del piso a Quinn y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Blaine observó este intercambio de sentimientos en silencio internamente su corazón derritiéndose.  
>-¿Solo viniste tú?-preguntó Kurt afligido.<p>

-Sí, Puck y Sam se quedarán en la casa hasta que encontremos un nuevo departamento y Santana…bueno…dijo que vendría en cuanto estuvieras sobrio y dejaras de ofrecer sexo a todas las personas en la calle.-confesó Quinn avergonzada. Kurt rodó los ojos. No. Definitivamente no bebería de nuevo.

-De acuerdo…bueno…lamento dejarte pero tengo que hablar con Blaine.-dijo Kurt señalando al moreno quien levantó la mirada de su plato y los observó con medio hot cake en la boca.

-No te preocupes, vayan-dijo Quinn sonriendo, como siempre. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo arrastró a su habitación. Era hora de decirle. El moreno apenas pudo terminar de tragar su bocado cuando el castaño lo empujó dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Bueno yo…-empezó Blaine pero se calló de repente cuando sintió los brazos de Kurt rodearlo por el cuello. Blaine se paralizó y dejo de respirar por unos cuantos segundos. Kurt enterró su cara en el cuello de Blaine y suspiró el olor característico del moreno.

-Perdón.-susurró el castaño con la voz rota aferrándose a la camisa de Blaine.  
>Blaine no podía moverse. Estaba sorprendido. Esto debía ser un sueño. El mejor sueño de todos. Pero no lo era. No era un sueño. Era real. Era Kurt abrazándolo y aferrándose a él. Blaine sonrió como estúpido y lo abrazo de vuelta.<p>

-Nunca te dejaré de nuevo Blaine, lo prometo, de verdad, nunca huiré de ti-juró Kurt abrazando aun con más fuerza a Blaine. El moreno sintió su corazón explotar y un millón de emociones nadar en su interior.

-Kurt…-sollozó Blaine emocionado apretando el cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo. Kurt se separó de repente y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Te quiero Blaine…-confesó Kurt asustado mirándolo a los ojos. Blaine jadeó sorprendido y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus ojos.

-Dios, Kurt…yo también te quiero.-contestó el moreno con desesperación uniendo sus labios en un beso desordenado y lleno de sentimientos. Kurt gimió ligeramente y atrajo el cuerpo del moreno hacía él. Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura y poco a poco ambos empezaron a retroceder. El interior de las rodillas de Kurt chocó con el borde de la cama y ambos cayeron en el colchón. Blaine sobre Kurt.

El beso subió a un nuevo nivel. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con ferocidad y de vez en cuando sus narices chocaban. Blaine acariciaba los costados de Kurt deleitándose con la piel desnuda del ojiazul y el castaño se aferraba a la espalda del moreno arqueando sus caderas.

Blaine gimió y bajó sus caderas chocando su creciente bulto con el muslo de Kurt el castaño jadeó y rápidamente le quitó la camisa a Blaine.  
>El moreno subió sus manos y dejo que sus dedos danzaran sobre el pecho del castaño. Kurt suspiró y medio gritó cuando Blaine empezó a chupar su cuello comprometido a dejar una marca.<p>

Blaine movió sus caderas más rápido está vez chocando su entrepierna con la de Kurt. El castaño gruñó y arqueó las caderas perdido en el deseo.

-Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios…-gimió Blaine sintiéndose cerca.

-Síí-chilló Kurt tensando los músculos y tirando la cabeza hacía atrás.  
>-Nada de sexo gay ahora, no le dije a Griffin que estabas enfermo para que te quedaras a coger en casa.-regañó Rachel entrando en la habitación e interrumpiendo el momento especial de los chicos.<p>

Blaine gimió frustrado y escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño. Kurt por primera vez en su vida tuvo deseos de asesinar a su amiga.


	14. Chapter 14

MARTES 4:58 PM.

Blaine estaba en el cielo. Era la única explicación coherente que su cabeza podía formular ante la situación de estar sentado en un sofá ajeno con Kurt acurrucándose a su lado. Era simplemente mágico.

-..Y después te quitaste la camisa, golpeaste al vendedor y corriste gritando por el Central Park hasta que un guardia te sacó.-terminó de relatar Quinn con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro sentada en el sofá de enfrente.  
>-Mierda…yo…por favor, no me dejen beber de nuevo...-pidió Kurt gimiendo avergonzado y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Blaine. El moreno sintió que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba.<br>-Lo prometo…-murmuró Quinn sonriendo. Miró con ojos entrecerrados a la pareja y decidió que era hora de darles un tiempo a solas.-Iré a caminar un rato…dicen que ayuda para el parto.-avisó la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta antes de salir por la puerta. El silencio en la sala se volvió abrumador así que Blaine miró al castaño y decidió hablar.  
>-Bueno…-empezó el moreno un tanto nervioso. Kurt suspiró y lo miró de vuelta.<br>-¿Quieres saber no es así?-preguntó Kurt serio.  
>-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Blaine fingiendo inocencia.<br>-¿No quieres saber?-preguntó Kurt confundido.  
>-No, sí quiero saber-contestó Blaine mirando fijamente al castaño. Kurt suspiró resignado y bajo la mirada al piso.<br>-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó el ojiazul después de un tiempo. Blaine abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró al instante. ¿Qué quería saber exactamente?.  
>-Uhm…bueno…¿Por qué siempre te alejas de mí?-preguntó el moreno su voz sonando llena de sentimientos puros haciendo que Kurt se sintiera jodidamente culpable.<br>-Yo…Blaine, esto es algo muy difícil de explicar pero quiero que sepas que nunca lo hecho por tu culpa, soy yo…yo no soy una persona muy estable en este momento, tengo…tengo….-Kurt miró al ojimiel quien lo observaba fijamente, sus grandes ojos cafés observándolo atentamente. No podía romper su corazón.-Yo…tengo…una situación difícil que afrontar ahora mismo…no estoy en condiciones aptas para una relación sin embargo…aquí me tienes.-  
>-Kurt, debes saber que puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras, nunca dudes en desahogarte conmigo, en serio…no importa la hora y no importa que tan lejos estés…siempre podrás contar conmigo-confesó Blaine mirándolo con los ojos llenos de honestidad. Kurt suspiró entrecortadamente y parpadeó un par de veces cuando sintió ese piqueteó en las esquinas de los ojos que indicaban lágrimas.<br>Blaine observaba a Kurt esperando una respuesta pero el castaño se había quedado sin palabras, ¿Qué podías responder a una promesa tan pura y desinteresada como esa? ¿Gracias? Kurt no sabía que decir. Pero sí sabía qué hacer.  
>Lentamente y sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Blaine, Kurt se acercó al moreno, se situó sobre los muslos de él y lo miró fijamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. Blaine estaba maravillado, subió sus manos despacio hasta situarlas en la espalda baja del castaño.<br>Kurt pegó su pecho con el de Blaine y acercó sus labios a los de él. Un suspiro abandonado escapó de ambos chicos al momento en que sus bocas se encontraron. Era un beso suave y lleno de dulzura, era igual a su primer beso.  
>Blaine abrazó más fuerte a Kurt al momento en que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Kurt rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine e hizo el beso más profundo, sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y por una vez en su vida se permitió no sentirse patético por llorar.<p>

¬  
>MARTES 6:00 PM.<br>-Tal vez…lo raptaron y luego utilizaron su cuerpo para guardar sus huevos extraterrestres.-opinó Finn mirando con seriedad a todos en la mesa. La Sra. Anderson abrió los ojos asustada y miró a su esposo como pidiéndole que le dijera que eso no era cierto. El Sr. Anderson miró a Finn y rodó los ojos.  
>-Ya les dije que está con Kurt, el me lo dijo.-confesó el Sr. Anderson tomando la mano de su esposa para que no sufriera un colapso nervioso.<br>-Uh huh pero, eso fue esta mañana…¿Por qué aun no regresa?-preguntó Finn cruzándose de brazos y mirando al Sr. Anderson.  
>-Bueno…porque…no sé…tal vez está intimando con el chcio.-dijo el Sr. Anderson mirando a su esposa de reojo. La Sr. Anderson se sonrojó ligeramente y Finn…Finn miraba confundido al mantel.<br>De improvisto la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando entrar a un muy sonriente Blaine. Caminó hasta la cocina, se sentó a la mesa, suspiró feliz y puso su cabeza entre sus manos antes de mirar a todos con una gran sonrisa. Finn alzó la cabeza de repente entendiendo a lo que se refería el Sr Anderson y miró sorprendido a Blaine.  
>-¿Follaste con Kurt?-gritó Finn con los ojos como plato. Blaine salió de su nube en donde Kurt y él caminaban de la mano sobre un arcoíris y cayó de vuelta a la realidad donde Finn lo acusaba de fornicar.<br>-¡Hey! No, no, ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó confundido.  
>-Papá lo dijo.-confesó Finn con la mirada inocente señalando con su tenedor a un muy culpable Sr Anderson. Blaine observó a su padre y luego suspiró de vuelta al mantel.<br>-Como sea...Lo invite a salir mañana…espero que esta vez no corra…-dijo Blaine sonriendo emocionado y poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada y lo observaron felices de la alegría que irradiaba.

MIERCOLES 5:23 PM.

Kurt sonreía emocionado. Y eso era jodidamente raro. Estaba en la caja atendiendo a una pareja demasiado empalagosa pero no le importaba, nada le importaba. Blaine vendría por él cuando su turno terminara y entonces cenarían en un restaurante. Por fin tendrían una cita, y ahora estaba más que seguro de que no se la perdería por nada.  
>Despidió a la pareja y un "Tengan un buen día" escapó involuntariamente de su boca…rayos…Blaine sí que lo cambiaba, si seguía así conseguiría un aumento.<br>-Un descafeinado sin crema ni grasa…-pidió…no…ordenó alguien frente a Kurt. El castaño alzó la vista y se encontró con la misma rubia falsa de la otra vez mirando su celular y ondeando un billete frente a él.  
>Kurt cerró los ojos, suspiró y contó hasta tres. Miró a la chica y sonrió falsamente. Arrancó el billete de sus manos y lo introdujo con odio en la caja registradora. Marcó su compra y tomó el ticket con fuerza entregándoselo a la rubia quien aún tecleaba desesperada en su celular.<br>-Gracias por su compra-murmuró Kurt con los dientes apretados. La rubia asintió sin dar importancia y caminó al otro lado del local para esperar su orden.  
>Kurt suspiró intentando controlarse y todo se movió de manera exquisita dentro de él cuando vio la puerta del local abrirse dejando pasar a un sonriente Blaine y a un muy alto Finn.<br>Kurt sonrió emocionado y corrió a la parte trasera del local, se arrancó el delantal verde que tanto odiaba y lo lanzó en alguna parte. Marcó su turno como terminado y caminó hacia donde Blaine y Finn lo observaban sonriendo.  
>-Hola-dijo Kurt sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Finn. Luego miró a Blaine y su mundo se tambaleó, él era jodidamente hermoso.<br>-Bueno…hola…-dijo Blaine observándolo de vuelta. Kurt se sonrojó y caminó nervioso hasta él, se acercó lentamente y le plantó un beso casto en los labios. Se separaron y se observaron por unos segundos perdidos en los ojos del otro. Finn sonreía observándolos maravillados. Salieron de su nube cuando una voz los llamó.  
>-¿Blaine?-preguntó la rubia falsa bajando su celular por primera vez y observando sorprendida al moreno. Blaine la observó nervioso y Finn perdió el color en su cara. Kurt no entendía nada.<br>-Romie…-murmuró Blaine impactado.

**888**

**N/A: TA DAAH Me mataran lo sé, no se pierdan el proximo capítulo.**

**Adelanto:**

**888**

-¿Estas saliendo con un chico eso es asqueroso?-gruñó Romie mirando con repulsión a Kurt.  
>-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?.-preguntó Kurt retador.<br>-Ew, sí, él es mio estúpido, lo voy a recuperar...-

**888**

-Los resultados no son nada lindos...debes tomar el tratamiento ahora.-dijo desesperado el Doctor Martin obvservando al castaño.  
>-Y..¿Si no quiero?...¿Cuanto tiempo me quedaría?-preguntó Kurt con la mirada perdida.<br>-Kurt...-  
>-¿Cuanto tiempo?-preguntó de nuevo mirandolo con enojo.<br>-Cuatro...tal vez cinco meses...-

**Hasta la proxima ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15.- DIFERENTE.**

-¿Blaine?-preguntó la rubia falsa bajando su celular por primera vez y observando sorprendida al moreno. Blaine la observó nervioso y Finn perdió el color en su cara. Kurt no entendía nada.

-Romie…-murmuró Blaine impactado.

-Sí… ¿Hola? ¿Quién es este?-preguntó Romie mirando con una ceja alzada al castaño por primera vez.

-Él es mi...-empezó Blaine pero se detuvo al no saber que decir. ¿Su novio? ¿Su chico? ¿Su lindo castaño al que le gusta correr? Miró a Kurt quien miraba entre confundido y molesto a la rubia.-Mi… Mi... Uhm…-

-Su novio, futuro esposo, alma gemela, juntos para siempre, ¡PARA SIEMPRE, PERRA!-gritó Finn exaltado mirando con odio a la rubia. Blaine lo observó sorprendido y Kurt le dirigió una mirada confundida. Romie rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Ah sí? Quisiera escuchar eso de Blaine-gruñó la chica mirando al ojimiel expectante.

-Uhm… bueno.-Blaine miró apenado a Kurt. Finn gruñó molesto y resistió sus ganas de golpear a Blaine ahí mismo. Kurt estaba más confundido que nunca.-Yo… Estoy saliendo con él… Sí…-

-Espera… ¿Estas saliendo con un chico? Eso es asqueroso.-dijo Romie mirando con repulsión al castaño.

-Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó Kurt retador.

-Sí, él es mio, hadita, él no es gay, lo voy a recuperar.-gruñó la rubia abalanzándose sobre Kurt. Blaine la detuvo y Finn se cubrió la boca sorprendido. Kurt empezó a respirar con fuerza y se giró molesto. Él no iba a soportar a ninguna puta plástica que lo insultara.

-¡Romie! ¡DETENTE!-gritó Blaine asustado cuando la rubia se soltó de él y empezó a seguir a Kurt quien ahora salía molesto del local. Finn salió de la cafetería y alcanzó a Romie antes de que ella golpeara al castaño.

-¡ZORRA!-gritó Romie luchando por zafarse de los brazos de Finn.-¡Él es mío!-

Kurt volteó furioso listo para tirar a la mierda sus principios sobre no golpear mujeres y arrastrar de los cabellos a la rubia estúpida por al menos seis cuadras, sin embargo alguien atacó antes que él. Rachel pasó corriendo a su lado, arrancó a Romie de los brazos de Finn y la jaló de los cabellos antes de lanzarla al piso.

Se subió encima de ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada que se escuchó a tres cuadras de distancia del lugar. Romie la miró asustada. Blaine estaba petrificado en su lugar sin saber si sentirse bien o mal. Kurt estaba boquiabierto por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Finn tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y observaba a Rachel con grandes ojos de amor. La castaña respiraba con fuerza y tenía la cara roja de furia. Tomó de los cabellos a la rubia y giró con brusquedad su rostro obligándola a mirarla.

-Con Kurt no te metas, puta-susurró lentamente con furia contenida mientras Romie temblaba como una hoja de papel. La castaña se puso de pie y miró con odio a la rubia quien corrió despavorida de ahí.

-Whoah…-susurró Finn sonriendo sorprendido y Blaine miró con los ojos como plato a Rachel. Kurt fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué mierda haces acá, Rachel?-preguntó el castaño molesto.

-¿Disculpa? Un gracias hubiera sido jodidamente genial-dijo Rachel ofendida.-Yo salí del trabajo y vine por un café ya que estaba muy cansada y no puedo beber uno en casa porque alguien es alérgico a ellos.-

-Ay, perdón por hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante la cafeína, la próxima vez que entre en el útero de mi madre me haré sin muchos defectos.-gruñó enfadado Kurt. Rachel lo observó molesta y abrió la boca para contestar pero desvió su vista a Finn que la observaba perdido y sintió unas cosquillas incomodas en el estómago.

-Dejen de pelear chicos.-habló Blaine caminando con precaución hacia ellos. Kurt aún estaba enfadado pero su enojo se fue al ver como Rachel aun observaba fijamente a Finn. Una sensación de paz lo inundo por dentro y sonrió levemente.

-Se acabaron las peleas.-dijo Kurt sonriendo.-Blaine y yo iremos a nuestra cita… ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí y beber café juntos… Finn, me dijiste que venías a tomar café ¿Cierto?-preguntó Kurt mirando fijamente al chico alto. Finn frunció el ceño sin entender pero Kurt le hizo una seña con sus ojos que señalaban a Rachel. Finn abrió los ojos como plato y asintió.

-Ah, sí, sí, café, claro, sí.-divagó el chico alto moviéndose torpemente hasta la puerta del local y manteniéndola abierta para Rachel quien lo siguió un tanto confundida.

Blaine miró con una ceja alzada a Kurt y este se encogió de hombros. Ambos chicos caminaron por la calle y se miraron sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-Entonces…-empezó Blaine sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ir a mi casa? Necesito cambiarme a algo decente.-confesó el castaño un poco apenado.

-Claro, claro, aunque debo decirte que luces bastante sensual así.-confesó Blaine mirando pícaramente a Kurt. El castaño alzó una ceja y lo miró divertido.

Blaine sonrió y alzó la mano para parar un taxi. No esperaron mucho, dos minutos después un taxi paró frente a ellos, Kurt le dio su dirección y luego ambos chicos se acomodaron en la parte trasera.

-Así que… ¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Kurt mirando emocionado a Blaine.

-Uh... Bueno, o en realidad no soy muy bueno con eso de las citas así que arregle el kiosco de nuevo, ¿Eso está bien?-preguntó el moreno un tanto nervioso por sonar como un estúpido frente al chico que le gustaba. Kurt sonrió y está vez Blaine pudo ver la sonrisa llegar a sus ojos.

-Eso está perfecto-

**888**

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa del castaño y ambos entraron caminando por el vestíbulo para tomar el elevador. La recepcionista le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Blaine y Kurt rodó los ojos molesto. Blaine negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Kurt fuertemente, la recepcionista suspiró resignada y Kurt perdió el aliento. Tomaron el elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Kurt mirando alternadamente entre los ojos de Blaine y sus manos aún unidas.

-Bueno… yo… creí que debía hacerlo porque ya sabes somos novios y ella me estaba coqueteando…-habló Blaine rápidamente sintiendo que su cara ardía de pena.

La forma en que la boca de Kurt cayó al piso no fue nada más que cómica.

-¿So..somos..n..novios?-tartamudeó Kurt mirando asombrado al moreno. Blaine alzó la vista y lo miró. Kurt estaba más pálido que nunca, temblando ligeramente y con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

-Bueno… no sé… Yo creí que lo éramos porque ya sabes nos besamos en tu cama y casi nos corremos y me gustas y te gusto y pienso que hueles bonito… creí que eso nos convertía en pareja-confesó Blaine rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Le aterraba la idea de que Kurt le dijera que no ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

-Sí… si tú quieres ser mi novio…-contestó Blaine con la cabeza gacha mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

-Yo quiero ser tu novio..-confesó Kurt con la voz bajita como si fuera un pecado mencionar lo que había dicho.

-Whoah… Bueno… Entonces, uhm, Somos, ¿Novios?-preguntó Blaine respirando agitadamente. Kurt asintió emocionado y ambos chicos se fundieron en un beso salvaje pero al mismo tiempo tierno.

-Uhm… disculpen… ¿Van a bajar del elevador en algún momento?-preguntó tímidamente Quinn parada en la puerta abierta del ascensor. Kurt y Blaine se separaron rápidamente y miraron apenados a la rubia quien estaba roja como un tomate.

-Mierda, Quinn… ¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí?-preguntó Kurt tragando duro y mirando de reojo a Blaine quien fingía revisar el material del que estaba fabricada la pared del elevador.

-Uhm, bueno, las puertas se abrieron cuando Blaine mencionó que ustedes se había besuqueado en tu cama… y… sí-murmuró Quinn apenada.

-Mierda, perdón Quinn, nosotros…-balbuceó Kurt sonrojado caminando fuera del elevador arrastrando a Blaine con él.

-No te preocupes, ustedes son lindos-confesó Quinn sonriendo dulcemente.-Me toca ultrasonido hoy, los veo al rato-

Quinn subió al elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Kurt y Blaine se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo rehuyéndose la mirada.

-Bueno.-suspiró-Puede decirse que eso no fue romántico-murmuró Blaine apenado.

-Tienes razón… Eso fue súper romántico, olvidemos el hecho de que Quinn ahora sabe un poco más sobre nuestra vida íntima, fue perfecto lo que pasó allá dentro.-confesó Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine y mirándolo a los ojos. Blaine se mordió el labio inferior en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estás diferente…-dijo el moreno caminando de la mano con su novio.

-¿Diferente?-preguntó Kurt frunciendo el ceño y soltando la mano de Blaine para abrir la puerta.

-Uh huh, ya no eres tan gruñón como cuando te conocí…-confesó Blaine entrando a la casa con Kurt.

-Tú me haces ser diferente… O al menos intentar serlo-dijo Kurt sonriendo tímidamente. Blaine boqueó sorprendido y un calor fuerte inundo su pecho. Kurt murmuró algo apenado y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá mientras que Kurt se cambiaba en el cuarto. Aun no podía creer lo que Kurt le había dicho. Él lo hacía desear ser diferente. Él estaba haciendo un cambio en Kurt. No había palabras para describir cuan feliz se sentía Blaine en ese momento. El teléfono sonó de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Podrías tomar el recado por favor?-gritó Kurt desde dentro de la habitación.

-Claro.-contestó Blaine tomando el aparato y llevándoselo a la oreja.-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿Rachel? Sé que Kurt está en una cita pero necesito verlo mañana, es algo urgente, ¿Podrías avisarle?-dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono. A Blaine se le hizo un tanto conocida.

-Uhm, claro, Kurt aún no se va, y Rachel no está aquí, habla con Blaine Anderson ¿Con quién hablo?-preguntó Blaine tomando un papel de la mesa y un bolígrafo listo para anotar. Escuchó un carraspeó del otro lado del teléfono y un silencio incomodo después.

-Uhh… Soy su doctor, ¿Podrías decirle que lo veré mañana a las 6?-preguntó la voz sonando más diferente que la vez anterior. Blaine murmuró un de acuerdo mientras garabateaba en la hoja "Doctor, seis pm, 3Kurt3"

La llamada terminó y Blaine acomodó el teléfono en su lugar. Kurt salió de la habitación sonriendo apenado. Blaine alzó la vista y perdió la respiración. Kurt traía puesta una camisa de vestir de color negra y unos pantalones negros condenadamente ajustados. Su cabello estaba peinado en punta y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Wooo…-murmuró Blaine con la boca abierta. Kurt lanzó una carcajada y sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Blaine dirigió automáticamente sus manos a la cintura del castaño y lo admiró aun sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Kurt parpadeando coquetamente. Blaine asintió torpemente. Kurt sonrió y bajó su cara hasta el cuello del moreno donde empezó a besar y mordisquear sensualmente. Blaine boqueó y alzó sus caderas involuntariamente. Kurt empezó a morder detrás de su oreja y a pasar su lengua sobre la piel lastimada.

-Ohhh.-gimió Blaine cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

-¿Quién llamó?-preguntó Kurt aun besándole el cuello. Blaine gimió fuerte y atrajo a Kurt hacia su cuerpo.

-Ahh… Era tu doctor, te verá mañana a las seis, ¡Oh dios!-gruñó Blaine excitado. Kurt se estremeció y se detuvo. Blaine giró su cabeza y lo miró preocupado.-¿Estas bien?-preguntó.

-Uh… sí…-divagó Kurt poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la camisa.-Creo, creo… que deberíamos irnos ya.-dijo el castaño evitando la mirada del moreno y recogiendo su celular del otro sillón.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo. Respiró varias veces intentando bajar la casa de campaña en sus pantalones. Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada y Blaine rodó los ojos cuando se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para Kurt. El castaño sonrió agradecido y salió con el moreno siguiéndolo.

Esta vez Kurt tomó con fuerza la mano de Blaine cuando llegaron al Kiosco. Cenaron tranquilamente mientras charlaban de todo y de nada a la vez. Al terminarse la comida, se sentaron en la orilla del kiosco y observaron las estrellas como la última vez.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí?-preguntó Blaine bebiendo de su copa de jugo de naranja. Kurt asintió.

-Fue muy lindo… Creí que serías un patán o algo así pero resultaste ser una buena persona-confesó Kurt sonriendo detrás de su copa.

Blaine lo observó fijamente. A la luz de la luna Kurt se veía hermoso. No. Perfecto. Kurt era perfecto. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y su sonrisa cautivaba el corazón de Blaine. No lo resistió. Se inclinó hacia delante y capturó los labios de Kurt en un beso profundo.w

Sus labios se movían juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no solo de un par de semanas atrás. Inconscientemente las manos de Kurt subieron hasta enredarse en el cabello de Blaine mientras que los brazos del moreno se acomodaban en su cintura.

La gente pasaba frente a ellos mirando con diversión como la pareja joven se besaba con ternura pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Estaban tan sumergidos en ese beso como nunca antes lo habían estado con ninguno. Podría ser un beso más, excepto que no lo era. Era un beso especial, lleno de sentimientos poderosos que aún no se atrevían a demostrar, lleno de ilusiones contenidas, de sueños puestos en el otro.

Era el significado del amor en forma de beso.

**JUEVES 7:47 AM.**

-Lindura… ¿Cómo te fue anoche?-preguntó Rachel sentada en la mesa masticando una tostada con mermelada. Kurt sonrió emocionado y se sentó en la mesa frente a su amiga.

-Muy bien, en serio fue… muy bien-confesó Kurt mirando a su amiga con honestidad. Rachel sonrió feliz por su amigo. No podía negar que sentía su corazón hundirse ligeramente cuando Kurt hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba Blaine, ella aun quería mucho Kurt y aún estaba enamorada de él, aunque verlo tan feliz, tan completo, tan enamorado… eso hacía a Rachel sentirse bien, ella quería lo mejor para su amigo y si Blaine era lo mejor para él, entonces haría lo posible para que su Kurt fuera feliz con Blaine. Ya era hora de que Rachel buscara a su amor.

-Me alegro por ti Kurtie-confesó la castaña sonriendo y lo decía en serio.

-Gracias. Y bueno… ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Finn ayer?-preguntó Kurt alzando las cejas sorprendido cuando Rachel se volvió roja completamente.

-Yo... Uhm, sí… Él es un buen chico, un tanto lento pero es gracioso y divertido y... Sí, fue bien.-confesó Rachel peinándose el cabello nerviosamente. Kurt boqueó alegre y aplaudió feliz.

-¡Oh! eso es fabuloso… ¿Tendrán otra cita pronto?-preguntó Kurt emocionado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, no, y además no fue una cita lo de ayer solo fue… Dos personas casi desconocidas tomando café y hablando de cosas sin sentido.-dijo Rachel mirando nerviosa a Kurt.

-Bueno, eso suena como una cita para mí…-dijo Kurt divertido poniéndose de pie y tomando una manzana de la mesa.-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con la Sra. Blirsk sobre mi último examen de composición, aparentemente mi canción "Putos hijos de mierda" no le pareció apropiada para el disco infantil que estamos haciendo..-

Rachel asintió levemente y miró a Kurt salir de la cocina dejando la puerta balanceándose tras su partida. Miró fijamente la puerta preguntándose si Finn sería su persona.

**JUEVES 10:51 AM.**

-Tórtolo, ¿Todo bien con Kurt ayer?-preguntó Finn sentándose junto a Blaine en el pasto del patio de la escuela. Blaine suspiró exageradamente y se tiró en el piso observando feliz el sol. Finn rió emocionado y se acostó al lado de su amigo.

-Fue maravilloso Finn, no tienes idea, él es fantástico, la mejor persona con la que he salido, ahh. Podría escribir tres obras musicales justo ahora…-confesó Blaine feliz.

-Bueno amigo, escríbelas, el señor Norton dijo que es probable que en tercer año te pidan entregar un guión como examen final, no te vendría mal tener algo adelantado.-dijo Finn sentándose y sacando de su mochila una libreta y muchos bolígrafos de colores lanzándoles en la cara a un imperturbable Blaine.

-¿Sabes? Probablemente me habría molestado mucho por esto.-dijo Blaine quitándose las cosas de la cara y sentándose con el cuaderno apoyado en sus piernas.-Pero, creo que nada podría molestarme ahora..-finalizó el moreno dibujando un corazón rojo en la hoja del cuaderno.

-¿Tu primera obra se llamara corazón?-preguntó Finn divertido al ver a Blaine dibujar más corazones de colores alrededor del primer corazón rojo que había dibujado.

-Esa no es una mala idea-dijo Blaine mirando a Finn como si brillara.-Oye… Ayer te quedaste con la chica loca en la cafetería…-

-Uh.. Sí-murmuró Finn sonrojado y bajando la mirada como si de pronto tuviera cinco años de nuevo y acabara de ser descubierto en una travesura.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Blaine empezando a escribir alegre en la segunda hoja.

-Pues… fue bien.. Sí-dijo Finn arrancando el pasto nervioso.

-¿Solo bien?-preguntó Blaine alzando la vista y mirando con una ceja alzada a su amigo.

-Súper bien, amigo ella es genial, es graciosa y dura pero al mismo tiempo dulce y amable, es mi princesa, creo que me quiero casar…-confesó Finn sonriendo hacia el frente. Blaine lo miró divertido y le extendió una hoja limpia junto con un bolígrafo negro.

-Escribe conmigo hermano.-dijo Blaine sonriendo. Finn asintió y tomo la hoja empezando a anotar sus pensamientos en ella.

**JUEVES 5:41 PM.**

-¿Hola?-contestó Kurt pegando su celular a su oreja mientras cruzaba apresurado una calle.

-Hola Kurt.-dijo Blaine del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh, hola Blaine, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Kurt sonriendo sintiendo su día iluminarse de repente.

-Muy bien, me encanta escuchar tu voz-dijo el moreno sonriendo.-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Vas al hospital?-

-Uhg sí… Yo... voy entrando.-dijo Kurt cambiando el celular de oreja al entrar al hospital.

-Ok, suerte, que no sea nada grave.-bromeó Blaine sonriendo alegre.

-Sí… sí..-rió falsamente Kurt sintiendo su corazón hundirse.

-Ok, ¿Te llamo al rato? O si quieres podrías llamarme, o yo te llamo, o no importa llámame.-dijo Blaine sonriendo antes de colgar.

Kurt guardó su celular sintiendo que algo pesaba en su pecho de repente. Se puso de pie frente al recepcionista quien se puso pálido al verlo de nuevo. Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Tengo cita con…-empezó Kurt pero el recepcionista la interrumpió.

-Sí, el doctor Martin lo está esperando, pase por favor, adelante.-habló rápidamente el chico señalando el pasillo desesperado.

Kurt asintió confundido por el miedo que le tenía el chico. Caminó por el pasillo hasta entrar al consultorio de su doctor. El Dr. Martin lo observaba consternado sosteniendo unos papeles en su mano. Kurt suspiró resignado. Sabía que eran malas noticias.

-Okay, suéltelo.-dijo Kurt sentándose frente al doctor y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de manera protectora.

-Kurt… Estos son los resultados de tu último examen… y la verdad no son nada lindos, debes tomar el tratamiento ahora-dijo el doctor mirando desesperado a Kurt.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría?-preguntó Kurt con la garganta cerrada.

-Cuatro, cinco meses máximo…-confesó el Dr. Martin con la mirada llena de lágrimas. Kurt bajó la mirada a su regazo y contuvo un sollozo. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y todo sonido a su alrededor se bloqueó. No podía ser posible. Esto no era justo. No. Él empezaba a desear un futuro con Blaine y ahora esto pasaba, su vida era un continuo recordatorio de que nunca sería feliz. Nunca sería feliz con Blaine.

-Señor, ¿Señor?.-preguntó el recepcionista mirando atemorizado a Kurt. El castaño abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido. ¿Qué mierda? ¿No ya había pasado por esto? ¿Todo fue su imaginación? Que pendejada. Su mente y Dios estaban unidos para hacerlo sentir miserable.

Suspiró aliviado e ignoró al recepcionista caminando hasta el consultorio del doctor. El Dr. Martin lo esperaba sentado en su escritorio observando unos papeles que tenía en su mano.

-¿Me quedan cuatro meses de vida?-preguntó Kurt sentándose frente al doctor y observándolo fijamente. El Dr. Martin lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, sin embargo..-habló el Doctor haciendo que Kurt contuviera el aliento.-Los resultados de tus exámenes me llegaron, ya sabemos exactamente qué tan desarrollado está..-

-Y…..-dijo Kurt aun sin atreverse a respirar.

-Está desarrollándose lentamente lo cual es bueno, quiere decir que podemos detenerlo sin mucha dificultad, ¿lo ves? Debes tomar el tratamiento ahora.-dijo el Dr. Martin observando a Kurt seriamente.

-Whoah…creí que iba a morir pronto o algo así, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo si no tomo el tratamiento?-preguntó Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados. El Dr. Martin bufó molesto y habló de mala gana.

-No lo sabemos…meses, años tal vez…-

-Asombroso.-dijo Kurt sonriendo emocionado. El Dr. Martin negó con la cabeza.

-Kurt, debes tomar el tratamiento, ¿crees que esos años serán lindos? Te irás desgastando lentamente y para cuando estés cerca del final el dolor será tan insoportable que desearás morir.-dijo el Dr. Martin seriamente.

-Sin embargo moriré de cualquier forma ¿No?-habló Kurt mirando fijamente al Doctor.-He leído acerca de eso ¿Sabe? Acerca del tratamiento, sé que es tan malo que la gente lo deja… No vale la pena-

-Sin embargo sí lo hace, salvará tu vida Kurt… Tu vida vale la pena…-dijo el Dr. Martin desesperado porque Kurt entendiera eso.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?-preguntó Kurt tímidamente. El Dr. Martin escondió su rostro entre sus manos gimiendo frustrado. Kurt miró hacia otro lado nervioso y tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio. Su mirada se dirigió de repente hacia un portarretrato junto a un montón de papeles. En la foto estaba el Dr. Martin unos años más joven abrazando a una linda señora quien sonreía feliz. Frente a ellos estaban dos niños de unos 10 años, uno era moreno y el otro castaño. Ambos sonreían a la cámara él más alto abrazando por el hombro al más bajo. Kurt frunció el ceño reconocía ligeramente a los niños en la foto.

El Dr. Martin miro hacia donde iba la mirada de Kurt. Nervioso de repente acomodó una pila de papeles para que Kurt no viera la foto y se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y carraspeó hacia el chico.

Kurt se puso de pie y caminó confundido a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando el Doctor lo tomó del brazo.

-Piénsalo Kurt… ven a verme el sábado.-Kurt asintió y se dirigió a su casa.

**JUEVES 11:24 PM.**

11:24 PM

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. K.H

11:25 PM

-Lo sé, ¿Puedes creerlo? Si ellos empiezan a salir podríamos tener citas dobles. B.A

11:27

-Ugh. Eso no sería bueno :/ K.H

11:27 PM

-¿Por qué? D: B.A

11:29 PM

-Olvídalo, me tengo que ir a dormir, tengo escuela temprano ): K.H

11:30 PM

-Ha, yo también )´: (asesinemos a los profesores *w*) B.A

11:30 PM

-XD eso no sería una buena idea K.H

11:31PM

-Shhh…sí lo es ;) B.A

11:31 PM

-Ok. :D hasta mañana :* K.H

11:32 PM

-Hasta mañana :* B.A

11:36 PM

-Te quiero. K.H

Blaine bajó su celular y miró al techo con la más grande sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Se tapó la cara con la almohada y gritó con emoción pataleando sin sentido hasta que se sintió satisfecho y liberado. Leyó el mensaje de nuevo y suspiró sintiendo sus ojos poco a poco liberar unas cuantas lágrimas. Finalmente contestó.

11:41 PM.

-Yo también te quiero, Kurt. B.A


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Para Elizbeth Hummel ;)**

**Capítulo 16.-Rostros del pasado.**

VIERNES 12:55 PM.

Mierda, ¿Por qué vine?-se preguntó a sí mismo Kurt al abrir la puerta de la cafetería. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró resignado, algún día tendría un trabajo de verdad, uno en el que le pagaran mejor y en el cual no le dijeran "loco" por agredir a los clientes cuando se estresara.

Nunca había hablado de esto en realidad, nunca estuvo entre sus planes terminar siendo mesero en una cafetería en New York, mierda, ni siquiera New York estaba entre sus planes, él nunca planeó nada porque nunca pensó que sería nada, debe admitir que creció resignándose a tener el mismo futuro que su madre y esa idea jamás cambio, excepto tal vez cuando conoció a Juliette, con ella todo era diferente, con ella era como si él tuviera permitido soñar o al menos desear algo, pero cuando Juliette se fue, todo brillo en la vida de Kurt se apagó.

Pero ahora, ahora tenía a Blaine y todo parecía ir muy bien. Kurt no era de los chicos que expresaban sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y eso era porque temía quedar expuesto, temía ser rechazado. Ese siempre fue su más grande temor. Ese y no ser amado. Porque sí, aunque siempre negaba tener sentimientos y parloteaba acerca de cuanto apestaban todas las parejas estúpidas de televisión, él añoraba fervientemente tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo abrazara fuertemente cuando tuviera frío, que lo besara con ternura cuando fuera correcto, que lo amara con necesidad para toda la vida.

Kurt sonrió divertido. Blaine era lo que Kurt necesitaba. Lo que él quería. Lo que nunca se permitió soñar.

Caminó entre las mesas dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del local sintiéndose con ganas por primera vez en muchos años. Saludó a la mayoría de sus compañeros quienes lo observaban como si fuera un caballo brillante vampiro extraterrestre.

Se puso su tonto delantal verde que por primera vez no se sentía tan asqueroso como la mayoría de los días. Aun sonriendo caminó de regreso a la barra donde se preparaban cafés. Se despidió de buena gana de su compañero al que tenía que relevar y aun sin quitar la gran sonrisa de su cara tomó la libreta y caminó a la primera mesa del local.  
>Kurt lo sabía.<p>

Este sería un buen día.

JUEVES 3:21 PM.

-¡Hey! Blaine, ¡BLAINE!-gritó Finn mientras corría desesperado detrás de un apresurado Blaine.-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Uhm, perdón.-dijo Blaine finalmente deteniéndose en medio del abarrotado pasillo de la NYU.-tengo un descanso de 20 minutos antes de mi examen y en serio quiero ir a la cafetería para saludar rápido a Kurt.-

Finn sonrió y aulló emocionado en voz alta. Tal vez demasiado alta porque la mayoría de los estudiantes se detuvieron y lo miraron confundidos.

-Silencio Finn, tengo que irme rápido, son como diez minutos de ida y otros diez de regreso no sé cómo rayos lo lograré pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós, te veo en la cena, ¡ay no!, en la cena no te veré, iré a cenar con Kurt, te veo…lueguito, ¡Adiós!.-gritó Blaine mientras se alejaba corriendo de espaldas a la salida. Finn suspiró contento y se dio media vuelta para regresar a clase.

JUEVES 3:29 PM.

-…Y también tenemos un maravilloso capuccino con canela aunque está prohibida la venta para personas con gastritis, ulceras o adolescentes hispters….-dijo Kurt a la pareja de ancianos que asentían en compresión en la mesa siete.

De improvisto la puerta del local se abrió dejando entrar a un agitado Blaine, tenía los rizos despeinados hacia todas direcciones, su camisa estaba medio chueca y su mochila estaba enredada en su brazo izquierdo. Miró a Kurt y corrió hacia él sonriendo, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

-Te ves muy lindo hoy, me encanta tu cabello, te veo al rato, tengo examen deséame suerte, te quiero.-medio gritó el moreno mientras caminaba de espaldas de regreso a la puerta del local saliendo corriendo cinco segundos después de su llegada dejando a Kurt aturdido en medio de la cafetería.

-Wow, Kurt ¿Es novio?-preguntó Brittany, una de las otras meseras del lugar. Kurt miró hacia la puerta y suspiró poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, lo es-

JUEVES 7:01 PM.

-Y entonces vomitó sobre la pista y tuvimos que sacarlo fuera del bar.-dijo Rachel riendo junto con Kurt. Quinn rodó los ojos y soltó un par de carcajadas adorables.

Blaine sonrió con el resto de los presentes y su mirada se mantuvo un segundo más del necesario en la forma en que Kurt sonreía feliz. De repente una pregunta llegó a su mente, una pregunta demasiada obvia pero que por primera vez tenía ganas de preguntar.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?-preguntó Blaine sonriendo levemente ante su curiosidad.  
>Kurt y las chicas dejaron de reír y se observaron serios por un momento. La felicidad se esfumó de los ojos del castaño. Quinn y Rachel observaron apenadas a Kurt. Blaine se empezó a sentir incómodo.<p>

-Uhm…es una larga historia no hay tiempo para contarla ahora-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa forzada mirando de reojo a Kurt quien estaba un poco más pálido que al inicio de la velada.

-Sí, lo entiendo, perdón yo…no debí haber preguntado eso, lo siento-murmuró Blaine sonrojado. Kurt alzó la mirada de su plato y miró agradecido a Blaine.

-¿Me acompañas a mi habitación Blaine?-preguntó Kurt mirando al moreno. Blaine asintió y se puso de pie caminando junto con su novio.

Entraron al cuarto de Kurt y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Kurt se sentó en la cama y palmeó el espacio que estaba a su lado indicándole al moreno que se acomodara a su lado. Blaine se sentó en donde Kurt le había dicho.

-A Quinn la conocí a los 11 años, yo…vivía en la calle y Quinn y unos amigos me encontraron, me llevaron a su casa y prácticamente me educaron. A Rachel la conocí en la preparatoria, hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces.-dijo Kurt mirando hacia el piso. Blaine se sintió profundamente agradecido ante la poca información que le había revelado Kurt. Él sabía que el castaño no hablaba mucho acerca de su pasado pero ahora él solo le había contado algo, Blaine se sentía muy especial. Sabía que Kurt no le estaba diciendo todo y en realidad quería saber que era lo que ocultaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. No quería presionar a Kurt ahora que se estaba abriendo por primera vez.

-Gracias por contarme eso Kurt.-dijo Blaine y lo decía en serio. Estaba realmente agradecido. Kurt asintió restándole importancia y se puso de pie excusándose para ir a la cocina un momento prometiendo regresar pronto.

Blaine se quedó sentado en la cama balanceando sus pies muy contento. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de observar el cuarto de Kurt. Claro que ya había estado aquí antes, una vez en realidad, pero sinceramente entre todo el besuqueo y el roce de zonas íntimas, Blaine no se había tomado el tiempo para observar el cuarto.

Miró a su alrededor y escudriñó cada pedazo que pudo observar. La habitación no era muy grande, bueno, al menos comparada con su habitación no lo era. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un muy bonito color crema y aunque la pintura se veía desgastada el cuarto tenía una carga de elegancia muy poderosa. Había cuadros de pinturas extravagantes colgadas por todas las paredes y justo al lado de un espejo grande y con algunas grietas, había un ropero de madera, alto y con puertas dobles. En una de las puertas había cientos de fotos unidas a la madera con oxidados clavos mal puestos. Blaine se puso de pie y miró con curiosidad todas las fotos. En su mayoría eran fotos de Kurt con Rachel, en algunas otras aparecían un grupo de chicos con ropas desgastadas sonriendo a la cámara. Había varias fotografías de un Kurt más joven con una Quinn menos embarazada y otras de Kurt con un chico de mohicano que no sonreía mucho. Una foto en particular llamó la atención de Blaine. En esta aparecía Kurt de unos quince o dieciséis años sentado en un banco en un parque, sonreía plenamente y esta vez su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos, tenía las mejillas un poco más regordetas y estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados a causa de su risa pero aun así se apreciaba el maravilloso azul característico de ellos. Se veía hermoso, feliz y completo. Esto hizo que el corazón de Blaine se tambaleara, él nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Sentado junto a Kurt en la misma foto, estaba una chica castaña, de unos 14 años, sonreía igual o incluso más feliz que Kurt. Él la abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro le tomaba la mano. La chica lo miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de amor. Ella también se veía completa.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Alguna novia de Kurt? ¿Por qué no seguían juntos? Se veían tan felices en esa foto ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Blaine que haces?-preguntó Kurt alarmado entrando a la habitación y mirando al moreno quien miraba fijamente la foto. Blaine se giró con la mirada llena de confusión.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Blaine señalando la foto.

-Ella, ella es Juliette-dijo Kurt parpadeando varias veces, caminó hasta donde estaba Blaine y se paró a su lado.

-¿Ella era tu novia?-preguntó Blaine con curiosidad. Kurt asintió levemente y miró a la fotografía con nostalgia. Movió la cabeza como queriéndose deshacer de un pensamiento y miró a otro lado.

-Demasiada charla del pasado por hoy Blaine, ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?-preguntó el castaño sonriendo forzadamente y abriendo la puerta del ropero para sacar un abrigo aunque Blaine sospechaba que lo había hecho solo para alejar la foto de su vista.

-Sí, claro, vamos-dijo Blaine aceptando que Kurt había tenido suficiente por hoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.-Sentimientos.**

LUNES 8:21 AM.

-Y es por eso señores, que considero que The Beatles son la mejor banda de todos los tiempos.-finalizó el profesor Robinson mirando fijamente a cada alumno en el aula de clases.

Blaine rodó los ojos aburrido, se suponía que esta clase era de conjuntos musicales, no de cuartetos ingleses. Como sea, tal vez su ánimo no era el mejor porque no había desayunado esta mañana, seguramente era eso, eso o el hecho de no haber visto a Kurt desde el jueves en la noche. El viernes no habían podido juntarse, ya que era el cumpleaños de Elaine y habían ido a un restaurante elegante en The fifth avenue y aunque Blaine había intentado incluir a Kurt, su padre había dicho que era demasiado pronto para conocerlo. Raro.

El sábado Blaine había llamado a Kurt para invitarlo a salir pero el chico se había disculpado diciéndole que tenía un asunto muy importante que no podía postergar. Blaine había aceptado de mala gana.

El domingo ambos tenían planes para juntarse en el parque y tener uno de esos estúpidos picnics bajo un árbol como en las películas, pero entonces Finn se había resbalado en la ducha y se había roto la cabeza cambiando todos los planes de Blaine ya que lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital donde pasaron todo el día convenciendo a Finn de que no le harían un cambio de cerebro y lo transformarían en un robot para que trabajara con el elenco de Human.

Y esto los llevaba al lunes, Blaine llevaba exactamente 83 horas 22 minutos y demasiados segundos sin ver a su chico. Simplemente era insoportable. No sabía cómo había llegado a esto pero no le gustaba el tiempo sin Kurt. Con sus anteriores parejas el problema siempre había sido el mismo, todas eran muy empalagosas. Se la pasaban pegadas a él, haciendo chistes de todo, hablando todo el tiempo y llamándole cada dos minutos para decirle boberías de cuanto lo extrañaban.

Blaine odiaba ser perseguido y sin embargo ahora desearía que Kurt estuviera siempre con él. Deseaba tenerlo a su lado cada segundo del día para poder cuidarlo y abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerlo reír, poder platicar de todo y de nada a la vez, tomarlo de la mano y susurrarle cosas lindas al oído, tocarle todas las canciones de amor escritas por el hombre y ser suyo para siempre.

Lo más raro de todo esto, es que Blaine sabía que aun si tuviera todo lo que deseaba, todo el tiempo del mundo con Kurt, no sería suficiente.

LUNES 9:15 AM.

Sus dedos se movían con experiencia sobre las teclas, cada nota era un sentimiento revelado, la música era la única forma que tenía para expresarse porque para Kurt, una nota era más valiosa que una palabra, más importante, más sincera. La música llenaba el lugar y las manos del castaño se movían sin equivocaciones por el piano. Llegó al final de la canción, su parte favorita, donde la rapidez se perdía y los tonos bajos combinados en perfecta sintonía con los altos se asemejaban más que nunca a lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Las últimas notas del piano quedaron flotando en el aire cual brisa nocturna dejando una lágrima traicionera correr cuesta bajo su mejilla. Poco a poco Kurt abrió los ojos ante los aplausos entusiasmados de la Profesora Rosique.

-¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso!.-gritó desde el fondo del auditorio caminando apresurada con sus cortas piernas hasta llegar al escenario y subir los escalones para estar cerca de Kurt.

-Yo… no sabía que había alguien aquí.-murmuró Kurt apenado rehuyendo la mirada y recogiendo sus partituras a toda prisa.

-¡Oh! Es una desgracia que no toque en público, usted señorito Hummel es una maravilla ¡Una maravilla! Cuanta simpleza y pasión ha logrado usted impregnar en la melodía, fue conmovedor.-exclamó la profesora moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y sonriendo como si su cara fuera a estallar de felicidad.

-Yo… uhm… gracias.-balbuceó Kurt rojo hasta las orejas. Guardó sus partituras en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro antes de ponerse de pie y proponerse huir de esa incómoda situación.

-Fantansia Impromptu de Chopin… nunca ninguno de mis alumnos había logrado presentarla con tanto sentimiento… nunca…-susurró la profesora mirando anonadada las teclas del piano. Kurt se detuvo en donde estaba en las escaleras del auditorio y se giró lentamente para ver a la mujer.

-Esa fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar…-confesó el castaño mirando a la profesora con sinceridad. La mujer lo miró fijamente esperando escuchar más.- Si le sirve de algo… para sus alumnos claro… lo importante no es la técnica, obviamente es importante digo, sin la técnica no hay música, pero, lo más importante no es eso…-

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó la profesora abriendo los ojos y juntando las manos emocionada.

Kurt vomitó internamente, odiaba lo que estaba a punto de decir pero, mierda, era lo que sentía. Ahora entendía a las estúpidas protagonistas de las películas. Ahora sabía porque suspiraban siempre que veían a su chico venir, porque sonreían idiotizadas cuando estaban con su otra mitad, porque lloraban cual magdalenas cuando el protagonista las dejaba. Había pasado años –por no decir que toda la vida- criticando sin parar a esas chicas. Pero ahora lo entendía porque tenía a Blaine. Lo entendía porque finalmente lo sentía también.

-El amor Sra. Rosique… el amor lo es todo.-

LUNES 5:28 PM.

-Kurt, hay un chico allá afuera, dice que es tu novio, te está esperando.-murmuró sonriendo pícaramente Mercedes, otra de las meseras mientras miraba divertida como Kurt intentaba quitarse el delantal verde al mismo tiempo que marcaba su turno como terminado.

Kurt salió a la parte delantera del local y su cara estalló en una sonrisa estúpida al ver a Blaine parado frente al mostrador mirándolo sonriendo también. Correr no era lo suficientemente rápido para Kurt.

-¡Blaine!-exclamó el castaño lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de su novio. Blaine soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó con fuerza alzándolo un poco del piso y dándole unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

-¡Dios! Te extrañe tanto.-murmuró el moreno con la voz amortiguada por el hombro del otro. Kurt bajó al piso y subió sus brazos enredándolos en el cuello de Blaine.

-Yo también.-susurró con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Blaine lo besó en los labios y lo tomó de la cintura queriendo fundirse con el cuerpo de Kurt y así ser uno solo por el resto de sus vidas.

-¡Hey! Consíganse una habitación.-gritó divertida Tina una de las meseras del local. Blaine y Kurt se separaron avergonzados.

-Están haciendo bebés-suspiró contenta Brittany mientras limpiaba una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

Kurt rodó los ojos pero para su sorpresa aun no podía borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su cara. Blaine lo tomó de la mano y se despidió un tanto apenado de las dos meseras que los observaban sonriendo.

LUNES 9:30 PM.

Blaine se encontraba acostado en la cama de Kurt más feliz que nunca. Había ido a la casa del castaño donde se habían besuqueado un poco en el sofá antes de que Quinn y Santana entraran rodando los ojos ante sus demostraciones públicas de afecto. Habían preparado la cena juntos después y había sido algo tan doméstico y cotidiano que Blaine casi se había largado a llorar sobre los tomates picados. Se habían sentado a ver una película con las chicas y Kurt se había acomodado sobre su hombro, tomando su mano como si fuera algo común, aunque ambos supieran que siendo algo tan simple era extraordinario. Luego se habían trasladado a la habitación de Kurt, se habían arrecostado en su cama y se habían abrazado sin siquiera hablar o atreverse a respirar demasiado fuerte. El silencio en el que estaban sumergidos era espectacular, sentían que hacer algún ruido sería un pecado ya que estar juntos, así, sin necesidad de hablar o tener que hacer algo para no estar incomodos, era algo nuevo. Era indescriptible.

Y ahora aquí estaba Blaine sonriendo como idiota mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Kurt quien estaba arrecostado sobre su pecho dibujando patrones sin sentido sobre su camisa. Sintiendo que esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Sabiendo que Kurt era único en un millón. Pensando en que necesitaba a Kurt con él cada día de su vida. Reconociendo que ya no quería a nadie más.

Solo quería a Kurt.

MIERCOLES 6:22 PM.

Kurt cayó al pasto riendo sin aliento. Blaine cayó sobre él y lo atacó con más cosquillas. El castaño se retorcía dándole manotazos al moreno para que se detuviera. Blaine reía ante la risa del ojiazul pero finalmente se apiado de él y se detuvo.

-Y eso te enseñara señor Hummel a no tirarme de los columpios la próxima vez.-murmuró Blaine sonriendo ante la cara sonrojada de Kurt.

-Aprendí mi lección, nunca lo volveré a hacer.-prometió el castaño intentando recuperar el aliento. Blaine lo besó castamente en los labios y se bajó de él acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo para mirar ambos el cielo.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que se habían hecho novios y no había día en el que no se sintieran afortunados por tenerse al otro.

Kurt había cumplido su promesa, no había huido ni una sola vez de Blaine y es que, bueno, ya no tenía intenciones de correr de él. Era maravilloso tener a un chico como Blaine a su lado todos los días. Claro que aún tenía sus momentos de odio y reproche propio en los que se regañaba a si mismo por condenar a Blaine a un duro sufrimiento y es que aún no aceptaba el tratamiento del doctor Martin, aunque ni Kurt mismo sabia como lo había hecho, pero había logrado negarse a la medicina y había decidido probar con unos productos naturistas que según su consulta en internet, hacían maravillas.

Mentira o no, los síntomas habían disminuido y ya no se sentía tan cansado y deprimido como antes. El doctor Martin lo había regañado e incluso le había dejado de hablar durante dos días, pero no le importaba, ahora tenía a Blaine y eso lo hacía feliz.

Blaine por su parte era un loco enamorado. Despertaba pensando en Kurt y pasaba todo el día pensando en él, cada cosa que hacía la hacía por Kurt, incluso se esforzaba más en clase, sabía que si quería mantener a Kurt tenía que ser un director reconocido, se propuso a ser el mejor de su clase para así hacer sentir orgulloso a su novio. Kurt era su todo, Blaine no imaginaba su vida sin él, nunca podría lograr nada si no estaba con Kurt a su lado pero eso era lo mejor de todo, jamás tendría que preocuparse de eso porque Kurt estaría con él para siempre. Lo sabía, estaban destinados.

-Hay una ardilla allá arriba.-murmuró Kurt de repente sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos. El moreno frunció el ceño y miró confundido la nube que le señalaba su novio.

.-Eso no parece ardilla.-respondió Blaine sonriendo divertido. Kurt bufó incrédulo.

-Claro que sí, tienes que girar la cabeza un poco, así-indicó el castaño girando su cara y haciendo una mueca graciosa ante la luz del sol que le pegaba directo al rostro. Blaine lo miró con amor durante unos segundos antes de mirar al cielo e imitar el movimiento de Kurt.

-Oh, claro, claro, ahí está-dijo Blaine riendo sarcástico. Kurt le dio un manotazo en el pecho y se giró para quedar de lado con su cabeza acomodada en el hombro del moreno.

-Estas ciego, esa era una ardilla.-murmuró Kurt mirando divertido a su novio. Blaine lo miró fijamente y le tomó la mano para besarla con cariño.

-Claro que lo era, es solo que, ya sabes, tengo un problema con las ardillas, cuando las veo siempre las confundo con nubes deformes.-bromeó el moreno conteniendo la risa. Kurt bufó divertido y sonrió antes de hablar.

-Me gustan las ardillas.-confesó el castaño contento. Blaine rió y lo miró con ternura.

-A mí también, ¿Lo ves? Algo en común, compremos una ardilla como mascota.-sugirió el moreno mirándolo decidido. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No, una ardilla es demasiado pequeña, seguramente la perderíamos, mejor algo más grande como un perro, un gato, un lobo tibetano...-

-¿Un rinoceronte albino?-preguntó Blaine divertido. Kurt soltó una carcajada.

-Demasiado grande, algo más pequeño….-murmuró el ojiazul sonriendo.

-Un bebé.-sugirió Blaine mirando a Kurt a los ojos.

-Me temo que esos no los vendes en la tienda de mascotas.-bromeó el castaño sonriendo levemente. Blaine le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Es un no?-preguntó Blaine divertido.

-Es un no en un tiempo cercano y un tal vez en un tiempo futuro…-contestó Kurt mirándolo enamorado. Blaine sonrió y lo besó en los labios dejando que su lengua se moviera con facilidad con la de Kurt. Se separaron después de unos minutos y volvieron a mirar al cielo.

-Lo llamaremos ardilla.-murmuró Kurt sonriendo después de un rato en silencio. Blaine lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Llamaremos ardilla a un bebé?-preguntó divertido. Kurt asintió mordiéndose el labio para contener la risa.- ¿Si tenemos dos, podemos llamar al otro pavo?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, los pavos son comestibles, piensa en algo de preferencia que no sea del reino animal.-ordenó el castaño soltando una carcajada. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y fingió pensar demasiado. Kurt lo miró sonriendo expectante.

-¿Qué tal semáforo?-preguntó el moreno sonriendo. Kurt soltó una carcajada y lo besó con ternura en los labios antes de contestar.

-Eso es perfecto.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

SÁBADO 4:21 PM.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Kurt alzó la mirada de su plato y observó serio a Blaine. El moreno lo miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta. Kurt suspiró resignado y se sentó derecho en la silla.

-De acuerdo.-contestó no muy convencido. Blaine se mordió el labio nervioso.

-Ok…-respiró el moreno dándose ánimos a sí mismo para continuar hablando.-Bueno… tú… nunca me has hablado de tus padres… en realidad jamás me has hablado acerca de tu familia… y yo me preguntaba si… yo…bueno, ¿Podré conocerlos algún día?-preguntó Blaine con la voz bajita casi tímida. Kurt miró a la mesa durante varios segundos y respiro lentamente antes de contestar fríamente.

-No-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí acaso?-intentó bromear el ojimiel sin poder evitar que su voz sonara llena de dolor y temor real. Kurt lo miró fijamente y una sonrisa casi inexistente apareció en su rostro.

-Yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti.-confesó el castaño con la mirada cargada de honestidad. Blaine sintió un peso quitársele de encima y suspiró con alivio internamente. –Sin embargo.-continuó Kurt, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco.-Nunca te hable de ellos porque ya no están…ellos murieron…-

Blaine jadeó y abrió los ojos como plato, mentalmente se golpeó en la cabeza repetidamente con una sartén -idiota, idiota, idiota- se regañó internamente al ver la cara de conflicto de Kurt-.

-Mierda yo… ¿Todos?-preguntó con la mirada cargada de culpa.

-Todos-contestó el chico ya sin inmutarse. Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber al menos alguien.

-¿Tu madre?-continuó buscando por respuestas.

-Muerta-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Muerto-

-¿No tienes a alguien? Quien sea…-Blaine se veía confundido y afligido. No podía ni imaginar una vida sin padres desde quien sabe qué edad, tener que sobrevivir por sí mismo sin nadie a tu lado, era imposible, simplemente era algo que no se podía hacer.

-Nadie, solo soy yo-contestó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. Blaine boqueó sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó el moreno anonadado.

-Desde siempre, tenía seis años cuando mi madre murió, mi padre murió unos días después.-confesó el chico enredando sus dedos en el mantel de forma nerviosa, casi asustada. Blaine sentía lágrimas venir a sus ojos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te cuido desde entonces?-Kurt suspiró cansado.

-Blaine, en realidad no quiero hablar de esto ahora-murmuró el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Blaine alzó la mirada y lo observó con dolor, imaginó a Kurt, pequeño e indefenso, andando solo por el mundo sin nadie que lo protegiera, sin nadie que lo amara, Hundido en la soledad.

-Yo…-susurró el moreno mirando aturdido a los ojos de Kurt. El castaño negó con la cabeza e impidió que siguiera hablando juntando sus labios en un beso suave. Blaine besó a Kurt de vuelta con más pasión de la que había puesto jamás. Subió sus manos hasta las caderas del chico acariciando sus piernas en el camino. Kurt enredó sus dedos en los rizos de la nuca de Blaine obligándolo a hacer más profundo el beso. Blaine suspiró dentro del beso. Ahora él estaba aquí, ahora él estaba con Kurt y estaba seguro como el infierno de que no lo iba a dejar. Ahora él estaría ahí para protegerlo.

Kurt apretó los ojos y gimió levemente cuando la lengua de Blaine entró en su boca más profundo que nunca. El castaño empezó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor sin despegar sus labios si quiera por un segundo. Blaine besó con más fuerza a Kurt mientras que él deslizaba su camisa por sus hombros hasta dejarla caer al piso. Blaine tomó el borde de la playera de Kurt y en menos de un respiro la prenda ya estaba haciéndole compañía a la suya en el suelo.

En un arranque de lujuria Blaine se puso de pie apretando con fuerza los muslos del castaño que se enredaban alrededor de su cintura. Lo arrecostó en la mesa del lado donde no había platos y le empezó a besar el cuello con desesperación. Aquí estaba él. Kurt era suyo.  
>Kurt se aferró con fuerza a los rizos de Blaine y arqueó las caderas buscando un poco de contacto.<p>

-Ohhh.-gruñó profundamente al encontrarlo. Blaine sonrió sin despegar sus labios del cuello del castaño y bajó sus caderas para hacer chocar su bulto con el bulto del otro. Kurt lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a besarlo en los labios de nuevo. Blaine le entregó todo en ese beso. Aquí estaba él. Jamás lo dejaría.

El moreno bajó sus manos hasta el botón del short corto de Kurt. El chico suspiró entrecortadamente cuando fue despojado de la prenda quedando solo en ropa interior sobre la mesa con su novio semidesnudo presionándose sobre él. Las manos de Kurt tomaron vida propia, bajaron lentamente acariciando el pecho bronceado del mayor, siguiendo por sus trabajados abdominales y deteniéndose finalmente en la hebilla de su cinturón. Lo desató con rapidez y abrió los pantalones del moreno. Introdujo con cuidado su mano derecha debajo del bóxer y ¡Mierda! Era realmente grande.

Blaine soltó un gemido que rayaba en lo pornográfico al sentir la mano de su novio apretando su erección. Dejo de besarlo y lo observó abrumado a los ojos. Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de pasión y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios.

Kurt deslizaba hábilmente su mano a lo largo del miembro del moreno deteniéndose algunas veces para acariciar el glande con su pulgar. Blaine era una máquina de balbuceos y gemidos. Besaba con desesperación a Kurt y lo acariciaba por todos lados donde era posible. Bajó su cabeza y empezó a lamer y dejar chupetones en el pecho del castaño. Kurt jadeó débilmente al sentir como Blaine succionaba uno de sus pezones con necesidad lamiendo de vez en cuando y soplando aire frío cuando gemía sobre él.

Kurt hizo ir más rápido su mano así como Blaine empezaba a acariciarlo encima de su ropa interior, sin dejar de besar su pecho en ningún momento. El castaño apretó con fuerza la erección Blaine cuando este lo acarició por debajo del bóxer.

-¡Ahh!-gimió Blaine empezando a temblar ligeramente como su orgasmo se apresuraba contra él. Kurt lo acarició más rápido apretándolo más fuerte que antes.-¡Mierda!-gritó el moreno derramando su semen por toda la mano de su novio. El castaño sonrió y miró la cara extasiada de Blaine que aún no podía bajar de su poderoso orgasmo.

Blaine abrió los ojos después de un rato y observó desorbitado a Kurt. El ojiazul le sonrió con cariño y con la mano limpia le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. Blaine sintió algo cálido empapando su corazón y sin poder evitarlo recargó su mejilla contra la mano de su chico.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos, observándose fijamente con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros, Después de un rato Blaine se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía dentro de la ropa interior de Kurt y que este aún seguía duro.

-Bueno, parece que aún tenemos asuntos por aquí.-murmuró el moreno deslizándose hacia abajo lentamente por el cuerpo de del castaño sin dejar de observarlo. Los ojos de Kurt se oscurecieron de lujuria y se mordió el labio por expectación.

Blaine besó levemente los huesos de la cadera que sobresalían al inicio de sus bóxer. Con sus palmas abiertas acarició los hermosos muslos del chico observándolos con deseo, miró a Kurt sin saber si podía continuar. El castaño se sentó en la mesa y como toda respuesta sacó su miembro del bóxer.

Blaine aspiró aire de forma brusca y su pene dio un tirón de excitación. Esta situación era tan erótica, y tan excitante, más excitante que toda la porno del mundo junta, el moreno podía jurar que el miembro de Kurt era la segunda cosa más hermosa existente en el planeta. La primera eran los ojos de Kurt por supuesto.

Blaine se hincó en el piso con su cabeza entre las piernas abiertas de Kurt. El castaño enredó sus manos en los rizos del chico y lo observó con lujuria. Blaine no lo resistió más. Acercó su boca al miembro de Kurt y lamió lentamente a lo largo de este. Kurt gimió profundamente aferrándose más fuerte al cabello de su novio.

Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento deleitándose con el sabor del castaño. Subió sus manos hasta la cadera de Kurt y lo jaló más cerca hasta que su boca quedó perfectamente alineada con el pene del chico.

Se acercó de nuevo y esta vez hizo que la erección del castaño entrara en su boca poco a poco. Empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, más rápido cada vez buscando obtener más de ese maravilloso sabor del que se estaba empezando a volver adicto. Kurt gemía y gruñía apretando sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine y arqueando las caderas salvajemente cada vez que la lengua de su novio lamía el glande como si de un helado suculento se tratara. El pene de Blaine estaba erguido de nuevo, bajó su mano y lo sacó de sus pantalones empezando a acariciarse rápidamente sin dejar de darle placer al castaño con su boca.

Tragó más profundamente la erección de Kurt sintiendo como él chico empezaba a cogérselo por la boca. Kurt soltó un grito lleno de lujuria y subió su pierna izquierda posicionándola en el hombro de Blaine quien se acariciaba dejándose llevar por los sonidos que hacía el chico.

El moreno enterró su nariz en el vello castaño que sobresalía en la base del pene de Kurt. Relajó su garganta y dejó que Kurt controlara su placer. El castaño movía su cadera rápidamente gimiendo incontrolado, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el placer lo superaba.

Blaine chupaba con fuerza el pene de Kurt, lamiendo de vez en cuando y amando instantáneamente sentir las duras estocadas en su garganta. La cocina se llenó con los sonidos eróticos de succión y los gemidos roncos de Kurt. Blaine sabía que estaba cerca. Apresuró sus movimientos chupando con necesidad, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas del castaño y masturbándose al mismo tiempo a un ritmo enloquecedor hasta llegar al orgasmo en un gemido que vibró deliciosamente alrededor del miembro del menor.

Kurt sollozó abrumado al llegar al orgasmo, inclinándose hacia delante y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Blaine tragó con algo de dificultad la corrida de Kurt, gimió al saborearlo por primera vez y siguió succionando por unos segundos más queriendo obtener toda la esencia que fuera posible. Kurt abrió los ojos y jaló a Blaine para besarlo de nuevo.

Blaine lo besó como si no hubiera bebido agua en años y el castaño fuera su manantial fresco y glorioso. Lo empujó levemente hasta que quedó acostado de nuevo sobre la mesa y se subió sobre él cubriendo el cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo.

Siguieron besándose perezosamente por varios minutos ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos exhaustos intentando bajar de sus orgasmos.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente y Santana apareció abriendo los ojos como plato al ver la escena. Kurt usando solamente un bóxer mientras que su novio le sujetaba los muslos y se cernía sobre él con los pantalones desabrochados a mitad de su trasero y seguramente su polla fuera de estos.

Ambos sudados y con los pechos agitados.

Kurt y Blaine lo observaron petrificados.

-Me niego a comer en esa mesa de nuevo.-dijo la chica alzando una ceja y retirándose apresurada de la habitación. Blaine y Kurt se miraron confundidos.- ¡Cierren la jodida puerta la próxima vez!-gritó la latina asomándose de nuevo en la cocina antes de retirarse esta vez sin regresar.

Kurt soltó una risita entre apenado y divertido. Blaine gruñó sonriendo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Kurt subió sus manos y acarició con ternura los rizos del moreno dejando besos castos sobre ellos de vez en cuando. Blaine cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Suspiró con fuerza y el olor de Kurt inundó sus fosas nasales. Gimió quedamente y besó levemente el cuello del castaño. Aquí estaba él. Y ahora lo sabía.

Amaba a Kurt.


	19. Chapter 19

LUNES 8:29 AM.

Blaine entró apresurado a su primera clase, Historia de la música, alias la clase más innecesaria de todas, si alguien estaba estudiando esa carrera no necesitaba saber la historia de la música. Era frustrante pasar dos horas diarias escuchando al profesor Robinson hablar y hablar acerca de porque The Beatles habían revolucionado al mundo. No era que a Blaine le desagradaran los Beatles, claro que no, pero el ya conocía toda la historia,

En pocas palabras esta clase apestaba y probablemente Blaine moriría de no ser por su Kurt. Kurt era sencillamente lo que lo mantenía despierto y respirando. Desde el sábado en la tarde cuando habían tenido esa experiencia nueva en su relación, a Blaine se le habían abierto finalmente lo ojos. Es decir, él sabía que lo que tenía con Kurt era algo simplemente mágico y nuevo, era la primera vez que se sentía así de unido y conectado con alguien en toda su vida. El descubrir que amaba a Kurt lo hizo darse cuenta de que nunca antes había estado enamorado, no de verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo diciéndole a todo quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo que Romie era el amor de su vida, sin embargo ahora, lo que tenía con Kurt era tan perfecto… que hacía que lo que había pasado con Romie se sintiera como una mierda.

-Buenos días alumnos.-saludó el profesor entrando a la habitación. Dejó su mochila de la bandera de Inglaterra sobre el escritorio, se quitó las gafas negras acomodándolas en su playera y finalmente movió la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo estilo Beatle se agitara graciosamente. Todos los alumnos rodaron los ojos.

-¿Me preguntó de que tratará la clase hoy?-murmuró sarcásticamente un muchacho al lado de Blaine.

-Seguramente nos contara de nuevo como Paul McCartney se inspiró en Julian para escribir Hey Jude o como hubieran sido los Beatles si Ringo Star jamás se hubiera unido a ellos.-contestó Blaine suspirando cansado. El chico junto a él soltó un par de risitas y luego le tocó el hombro de manera juguetona. Blaine se sintió incomodo al instante.

-Siempre supe que eras gracioso, ¿Te confieso algo?-preguntó el muchacho con la voz intentando sonar sensual. Blaine no se movió esperando que el chico tomara esto como su retirada.-Me he sentado en la banca del fondo desde el primer año, te he estado observando desde entonces, esta es la primera vez que me atreví a sentarme a tu lado.-confesó sonriendo apenado.

Blaine tragó duro. Su alarma "Anti-Put s regalad s" previamente integrada por Finn empezó a pitar desesperada dentro de su cabeza. Okay. En realidad él no sabía si este chico era un puto regalado o no, pero él tenía novio y no podía ir por ahí hablando con otros chicos que lo acosaban en secreto.

-Tengo novio.-confesó rápidamente y demasiado apresurado llegando a sonar adorablemente asustado. El chico abrió los ojos como plato un tanto avergonzado y lo observó apenado pero después de unos minutos en los que miró al techo como tirando a la mierda todos sus valores éticos inculcados a lo largo de la vida se encogió de hombros, puso una mirada coqueta en su rostro y habló-

-No soy un chico celoso, realmente no me importa compartir.-

Blaine lo miró entre confundido y asustado. Se obligó a respirar con normalidad y a mirarlo directo a los ojos. El chico era lindo, muy lindo en realidad, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, la nariz puntiaguda y la piel un tanto bronceada. Sonreía inocentemente y esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del moreno.

-Uhm…-murmuró Blaine no sabiendo como continuar. Intentó aplicar su método "¿QHFEUSCE?", ¿Qué haría Finn en una situación como esta? Probablemente se alteraría y gritaría frente de todos que amaba a una chica que lo había abofeteado, o tal vez lo publicaría en el periódico para asegurarse de que todo mundo se enterara. Blaine sonrió divertido a causa de sus pensamientos pero la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al ver como el chico le sonreía de vuelta como entendiendo otra cosa.-Tengo novio y bueno, es algo así como… muy real, en serio, no lo dejaría por nadie.-confesó el moreno poniéndose serio. El chico lo miró con picardía y le guiño el ojo antes de regresar su completa atención al frente de la clase. Blaine frunció el ceño confundido, ¿Qué mierda se había significado ese guiño?

La clase y las que le siguieron después transcurrieron sin más incidentes de chicos raros acosándolo en medio del salón. Blaine estaba listo para huir de ese lugar y correr a los brazos de su novio para respirar su hermoso olor a vainilla y el bonito olor a café del local.

Iba en su camino a hacer eso cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

En la ventana de la dirección había un cartel grande muy colorido que antes no estaba ahí. Un grupo de chicos emocionados anotaban algo rápidamente y luego salían del lugar sonriendo felices y charlando acerca de lo genial que sería lograrlo. Blaine intrigado se acercó para ver que era.

_**Compañía Huntington.**_

_Ofrece:_

_Programa de intercambios escolares con el propósito de ampliar el conocimiento y buscar material nuevo para la industria._

_Cupo limitado y seleccionado._

_Todos los alumnos aceptados tienen asegurados al final de sus estudios un puesto de trabajo en nuestra compañía._

_Inscríbete y asiste al examen de aplicación en la fecha asignada._

_Marcus Huntington._

Director de las compañías Huntington.

La mandíbula de Blaine estaba en el suelo. No estaba seguro de si estaba babeando o no, pero demonios. Esta era la oportunidad de su vida. Su más grande sueño. Era inimaginable. Aun puede recordar aquella vez que sus padres lo llevaron al teatro por primera vez. Tenía cinco años, pero aun así pudo notar la elegancia de todo el asunto. La gente se acomodaba con calma en sus asientos y charlaban en voz baja acercan de lo que esperaban de la obra convirtiendo el lugar en todo bullicios.

Su madre se había inclinado hasta llegar a su oído y le había explicado que aunque todo parecía relajado afuera, detrás de esa gran cortina roja había un desastre de lo más sorprendente. Le había dicho que todos los actores tenían que aprender cada pequeño dialogo y cada insignificante movimiento, cada gesto, cada acción, incluso cada respiración. Todo era tan minucioso y elaborado que rápidamente logró capturar el corazón del pequeño.

Y luego el espectáculo comenzó. Las luces, la orquesta, las voces, los aplausos. Todo. Blaine había quedado enamorado. No imaginaba algo mejor que eso, simplemente era imposible que existiera algo mejor que lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Se había emocionado tanto que entre lágrimas le había preguntado a su madre quien era el creador de tan hermoso show.

La compañía Huntington por supuesto, ellos eran los responsables. La compañía había sido creada por los hermanos Huntington, Chace y Marcus. Ambos habían nacido y crecido en un pequeño pueblo en Texas, donde, su sueño de ser famosos era el chiste diario de la comunidad. Con los pies descalzos y sobre la tierra habían planeado todo su futuro paso a paso. Con el paso de los años y con un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano ambos hermanos habían logrado cumplir su sueño, ante sus ojos se levantaba su poderoso imperio de teatros. Eran los mejores directores teatrales según los periódicos de toda América. De donde habían salido y a donde habían llegado, era simplemente extraordinario. Su vida había trascurrido llena de montones y montones de dinero pero aun así jamás habían perdido esa humildad en el corazón.

Muchos años después de su gran logro, Chace falleció debido a un paró cardiaco. El mundo artístico quedó de luto. Todos se preguntaban qué pasaría con la compañía ahora. Marcus la tomó. Y nada cambio realmente. Marcus era el hombre más amable y gentil que el mundo pudiera tener. Y era el mayor héroe de Blaine.

Desde su visita al teatro por primera vez y todos los años que le siguieron a eso, Blaine no vio en su futuro otra cosa que no fuera ser director teatral. Era lo que le apasionaba, lo que lo movía. Y ahora tenía una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño en ni más ni menos que la compañía que lo había inspirado a soñar en primer lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el bolígrafo que colgaba al lado de la hoja y anotó su nombre con manos temblorosas. Miró la hoja con su nombre inscrito en ella. De esto dependía su futuro. Todo lo que siempre había anhelado estaba depositado en esa hoja.

Suspiró sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estómago y caminó saliendo del edificio de la NYU.

LUNES 5:10 PM.

Blaine se sentó en su lugar habitual de la cafetería. Pidió su orden a la mesera rubia que usaba una bandada de arco iris siempre y cuyo nombre no recordaba y miró por la ventana soñando despierto. Si el trabajara en la compañía Huntington sería maravilloso…no… perfecto. Sería perfecto. Deseaba con cada pedazo de su alma que llegara el día del examen para poder arrasar con todos de una vez e ir al dichoso intercambio. Necesitaba ser aceptado por la empresa de sus sueños. Quería trabajar ahí. Necesitaba trabajar ahí.

Claro tendría que dejar a su familia por un tiempo pero estaba seguro de que sus padres se pondrían extasiados cuando les contara y Finn, bueno, a él le podía prometer traerle recuerditos y el chico estaría bien.

-Medium Drip para el cliente más guapo del local-dijo Kurt entregándole su café con todo el cuidado del mundo y dándole un beso casto en los labios antes de sonreír ampliamente.-llegaste temprano, intentaré salir antes para que vayamos a conseguir algo al local de comida china que mencionaste la otra vez.-sonrió el castaño retirándose de nuevo detrás de la barra en donde preparaba cafés de manera cautelosa.

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa boba en su rostro por un par de minutos sin siquiera parpadear. Su corazón se detuvo de repente y la sensación extraña en su estómago se transformó en un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Kurt.

Él estaba con Kurt.

No podía simplemente irse y decir "Te amo Kurt, nos vemos dentro de no sé cuánto tiempo" No. Inaceptable. No podía irse… Pero este era su sueño. Probablemente Kurt también tenía sueños, Blaine totalmente aceptaría cualquier cosa que el castaño tuviera que hacer para conseguir sus metas, seguramente si hablaba con Kurt y le explicaba cada detalle del asunto él entendería todo y lo exhortaría a ir en pro de sus sueños.

Blaine suspiró un poco más relajado y sonrió bebiendo su café. No debía preocuparse. Todo estaría bien.

O al menos eso esperaba.

VIERNES 10:25 PM.

-¡Hola Kurt!-gritó emocionado Finn bajando de la tarima y corriendo felizmente hasta el otro extremo del bar para capturar en un abrazo rompe huesos al frágil chico.

-Amigo, ¡Lo vas a quebrar!-se quejó Blaine pegándole levemente a Finn para que liberara a su novio. El más alto sonrió y soltó al castaño no sin antes plantarle un beso en la frente. Kurt sonrió acostumbrado al cariño de Finn y lo tomó del brazo para caminar hasta la barra con Blaine siguiéndolos detrás.

Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en los banquillos altos y miraron a su alrededor. Había mucha gente por todos lados y todos bailaban tan pegados que realmente costaba distinguir si las personas en la pista eran siameses o no.

-¿Qué les sirvo?-preguntó el bar tender mirando a los tres chicos.

-Dos cervezas y un jugo de naranja.-ordenó Finn conteniendo la risa. El bar tender asintió y se dirigió al fondo a realizar sus tragos. Un minuto después regresó poniendo una cerveza frente a Finn y debatiéndose mentalmente a quien entregarle el jugo y a quien la cerveza mientras miraba a los otros dos.

-Yo me beberé esta, gracias.-dijo Kurt divertido tomando la cerveza y dándole un trago realmente profundo. El bar tender se alejó sonriendo y Blaine sonrió apenado.

-Me siento como una chica.-susurró avergonzado.

-No eres una chica, de eso estoy seguro.-bromeó Kurt guiñándole un ojo. Blaine sonrió contento y se empinó su bebida. Rápidamente sintió un mareo fuerte y una sensación rara en su garganta.

-Mierda, ¡lo siento! Le entregue tu jugo a una chica de allá, por equivocación te serví el jugo con vodka.-gimió apenado el bar tender regresando corriendo hacia ellos. Kurt y Finn abrieron los ojos como plato y se miraron horrorizados entre ellos.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien.-murmuró Blaine bajito mirando petrificado a su vaso. Estaba vacío.

SÁBADO 1:58 AM.

-¿Quién puta madre habla a esta hora?-gruñó Rachel con la voz pastosa sentándose en su cama y tomando el celular en medio de la oscuridad pegándolo a su oreja.

-Lo siento en serio, pero tengo problemas-jadeó asustado Finn del otro lado de la línea. Rachel sintió que su enojo se esfumaba, se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse sosteniendo el celular entre su hombro y su oreja.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero e intentando abrocharse los pantalones de mezclilla al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, digo ¡No!-gritó cuando la música empezó a sonar fuerte haciendo que su voz sonara baja. Rachel frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas en un club?-preguntó confundida haciéndose una coleta sin nada de cuidado.

-Sí, Kurt y Blaine vinieron a visitarme cuando salí de trabajar pero entonces el bar tender se equivocó ¡Él se equivocó! ¡Y Blaine lo bebió! Todo y…. ¡Blaine! ¡BLAINE! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!-gritó molesto dañando un poco la audición de la chica.

-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada, ¿Kurt está bien?-preguntó saliendo a la sala y recogiendo su casco del sillón.

-Blaine está ebrio, demasiado ebrio, y a Kurt le pareció graciosa la idea de embriagarse en pareja así que ahora ambos están corriendo intoxicados de alcohol por todo el lugar, mierda… ¡Baja a esa chica Kurt! ¡BLAINE NO! ¡Blaine, no lances eso…PUTA!-gritó desesperado.

-Llego en cinco-murmuró Rachel tomando las llaves de su motocicleta y saliendo de la casa.

SÁBADO 2:11 AM.

-¡Chicos en serio!-gimió Finn con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos mientras que Kurt y Blaine ordenaban otra cerveza en la barra.

-¡Por Kurt! El chico más sensual y calieeeente del lugar.-medio gritó Blaine alzando su botella y mirando orgulloso a su chico quien se balanceaba mareado.

-¡Por el pene de Blaine! Porque… Porque…. ¡Es súper genial!-gritó el castaño chocando su botella con la del moreno y bebiendo todo el contenido de casi un solo trago.

-Necesitas demasiada ayuda-opinó Rachel parándose detrás de Finn. El chico volteó y la miró como si fuera su salvación. En un arranque de felicidad la abrazó y le besó la mejilla con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir, no tienes ni idea de lo difíciles que son-confesó el chico sin inmutarse por su anterior conducta y señalando a Kurt quien ahora le pedía a una pareja de lesbianas tomarse una foto con él y Blaine.

Rachel aún estaba un tanto afectada por el abrazo y el beso del chico pero logro arreglárselas para contestar.

-Sí…sí…-balbuceó sin saber que más decir. Finn asintió y la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó.

-Llevarlos a casa, obviamente.-contestó Rachel sin la voz ruda de siempre.

-¡No! Sí mamá y papá ven a Blaine así me culparan a mí, ¡No puedo llevarlo a la casa en ese estado!-confesó horrorizado señalando a Blaine quien se había alzado la camisa hasta taparse la cara y caminaba con los brazos extendidos como si fuera una momia hasta chocar con un poste del bar mientras que Kurt se descostillaba de la risa.

-Pues entonces llévalo a mi casa, seguro Kurt no se molestara si los ponemos a ambos en su cama-se encogió de hombros Rachel mirando a Finn. El chico miró a sus amigos borrachos y asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Blaine… Blaine… te ves tan… guapo…-balbuceó Kurt arrastrando las palabras mientras que Rachel lo arrastraba por el estacionamiento. Finn caminaba detrás de ellos con Blaine acurrucado en sus brazos.

-Tú te ves maravilloso Kurt... maravilloso como los peces de colores.-contestó el moreno un tanto desorientado y sonriendo como idiota a Finn. Rachel rodó los ojos cuando Kurt soltó un "Aww" mientras intentaba aplaudir.

-Sí, sí, todos somos guapos.-murmuró Finn un tanto incomodo por el peso muerto de su amigo.

-¿Cómo los llevaremos?-preguntó Rachel con la voz apretada sosteniendo fuerte a Kurt quien intentaba tomar la mano de Blaine quien se retorcía entre los brazos de Finn para alcanzar a su novio.

-En mi camioneta claro-contestó Finn luchando contra las fuerzas débiles de Blaine.

-¡Pero mi moto!-chilló Rachel cuando Kurt casi resbaló sosteniéndose de su cabello para no caer.

-Déjala aquí, mañana a primera hora te acompaño para que pases por ella.-prometió Finn mirando con honestidad a Rachel. La chica lo miró de vuelta y entonces ambos se observaron fijamente por un par de segundos.

-¡Una ardilla! ¡Mira Kurt! ¡UNA ARDILLA!-gritó Blaine señalando desesperado un arbusto donde un gato juagaba con las ramas.

-¡Es hermosa!-chilló Kurt conmocionado mientras miraba una botella de cerveza en medio del estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo… mejor nos vamos.-dijo Finn apartando la mirada de Rachel quien asintió en acuerdo conteniendo una risita coqueta.

Ambos chicos se las arreglaron para acomodar a Kurt y Blaine en la parte trasera del vehículo sin que corrieran riesgo de caerse. Finn y Rachel subieron al auto en la parte del frente y empezaron el trayecto a casa.

-¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico?-preguntó Finn mirando la congestionada avenida.

-Porque hay muchos carros duhh...-murmuró Blaine sonriendo.

-No lo sé-contestó Rachel ignorando al moreno-debe ser por el desfile-

-Mi pene está erecto-avisó Kurt con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Finn y Rachel se observaron confundidos.

-Es tan grande, me encanta.-confesó Blaine arrastrándose hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso con su cabeza entre las piernas de su novio.

-¡BLAINE SIENTATE!-gritó Rachel horrorizada cuando Kurt lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido grueso.

-No, no, no-jadeó Finn indignado.-no tengan sexo en mi auto por favor.-

-Oh sí, Blaine ¡Sí!-gritó Kurt acariciando la cabeza del moreno que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Mierda, ¡No! La radio, enciende la radio.-ordenó Rachel desesperada tapándose los ojos y golpeando Finn en el brazo. El chico aturdido encendió el aparato llenando el lugar con la música de Panic At The Disco.

-Me encanta esa canci… ¡AHHH!-gritó Kurt abrumado por el deseo.

-La la la la la-repitió Rachel apretando los ojos y tapándose los oídos mientras que Finn desesperado le subía al máximo el volumen.

-¡No se atrevan a manchar mi auto!-gritó amenazador.

-Me vengo…-gimió Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

-¡NO!-gritaron Finn y Rachel horrorizados.

-¡Ohhh!-gritó Kurt temblando mientras se corría en la garganta de su novio.

-Mierda, los odio-chilló Rachel consternada tapándose los oídos de nuevo y subiendo los pies al asiento para pegarlos a su pecho y balancearse en estado de trauma.

-Más te vale haberlo tragado todo Blaine, si derramaste algo le cortaré el amiguito a tu novio.-amenazó Finn demasiado molesto sin quitar la vista del camino donde ahora los autos avanzaban a un ritmo más rápido.

-¿Podemos comprar pizza?-preguntó Blaine limpiándose la boca de manera distraída con el puño de su chaqueta y sentándose en su lugar de nuevo mirando por la ventana mientras que Kurt le empezaba a besar el cuello desesperadamente.

-No.-contestó Rachel cortante.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó afligido el moreno mientras que Kurt lo acostaba en el asiento y se subía sobre él.

-¡Porque se la chupaste a Kurt frente a nosotros!-explotó Rachel rodando los ojos y volteando a mirarlos-¡Mierda lo están haciendo de nuevo! ¡ACELERA, ACELERA!

Para cuando lanzaron a Kurt y Blaine en la cama del castaño, Finn y Rachel ya tenían un par de traumas más para agregar a su lista. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Kurt y se alejaron rápido de ahí al escuchar la voz de Blaine que decía "Ponte de rodillas Hummel, abre grande la boca".

Se sentaron en el sofá y ambos se quedaron así por un par de minutos. No podían hablar y no estaban seguros si serían capaces de mirar de nuevo a la cara a sus amigos.

-¿Quieres café?-preguntó Rachel con voz monótona. Finn negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ver porno y borrar las imágenes que tengo en la cabeza-contestó sin dejar de mirar la pared. Rachel asintió de acuerdo y se puso de pie para encender la televisión.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.-Demonios.**

_MARTES 6:10 PM._

-Así que le dije que se alejara de mi o le volaba las pelotas de una patada-

-Eres una dulzura Kurt-bromeó Blaine sonriendo divertido ante la narración de su novio.

-Lo sé-contestó Kurt de manera engreída. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Santana y Rachel preparaban la cena. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la borrachera/desastre/pornográfica en el bar y ya todo estaba normal, bueno, estaba el hecho de que Finn aún se negaba a dirigirles la palabra y Rachel solo les hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero fuera de eso todo iba viento en popa.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente dejando entrar a una extasiada y muy contenta Quinn seguida por Puck quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡Todos vengan aquí! Tengo noticias-anunció la chica acariciando su abultado vientre. Kurt y Blaine observaron confundidos a la muchacha.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rachel saliendo de la cocina con la cara llena de harina.

-Hablen ya, tengo una bandeja llena de galletas en forma de pene esperándome en el horno-dijo Santana con una espátula en la mano derecha.

-Bueno…-murmuró Quinn alzando una ecografía.- ¡Ya sabemos el sexo de nuestro bebé!  
>Kurt alzó las cejas.<p>

-Es un…-

-¡Un niño, es un niño!-interrumpió Puck soltándose a llorar de la emoción en los brazos abiertos de Santana.

-¡Oh!-jadeó Rachel sonriendo incómodamente lanzando miradas de vez en cuando a su amigo castaño. Blaine sonrió contento y se puso de pie dándole un fuerte abrazo a la rubia.  
>-Felicidades-murmuró en el oído de la chica.<p>

-¡Es un niño!-seguía chillando Puck mirando abrumado a Santana quien asentía rodando los ojos.-Tengo que llamar a Sam…

Rachel caminó hasta quedar frente a Quinn, frunció los labios y luego sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrazó a la rubia apretándola con fuerza y le susurró algo que Blaine no fue capaz de escuchar.

Santana finalmente se soltó de los brazos de su amigo, felicito de igual manera a la futura madre y le apretó las mejillas de manera cariñosa.

De repente todos fijaron su mirada en Kurt. Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo. Se veía perdido y petrificado, intentaba sonreír pero la sonrisa simplemente no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Kurt…-susurró Santana caminando hasta el castaño lentamente y sentándose junto a él intentando mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt la observó con los ojos llenos de dolor y Rachel de nuevo sintió su interior estrujarse.

De repente el castaño se puso de pie excusándose con una sonrisa para ir a su habitación. Desapareció por el pasillo y todos suspiraron con tristeza. Todos menos Blaine. Él honestamente no entendía que sucedía.

Varios minutos después Kurt regresó a la sala sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda. Caminó hasta quedar de frente a la rubia e intentando contenerse y no romperse en mil pedazos alzó su brazo ofreciéndole a Quinn un oso de peluche viejo y un tanto desgastado. Blaine frunció el ceño al no entender esto. Sin embargo todos los demás en la sala abrieron los ojos como plato y parecían entender todo a la perfección.

-Esto es para tu bebé… es de… ya sabes…-murmuró Kurt con la voz apretada. Quinn tomó el oso de peluche un tanto aturdida y parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-No puedo creer que lo guardaste todo este tiempo…-susurró la rubia sorprendida.

-Lo tenía conmigo para recordar… pero creo que ya es hora de olvidar-contestó el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros. Quinn soltó un sollozo y no lo resistió más, jaló a Kurt a un abrazo estrujador y se soltó a llorar enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

Blaine frunció el ceño y miró a Rachel como pidiéndole una explicación. La castaña negó con la cabeza tristemente y caminó de nuevo a la cocina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Finalmente Quinn soltó a Kurt, le acarició el rostro y sonrió entre lágrimas mirando agradecida al castaño. Puck caminó hacia Kurt y le besó la frente con tanto amor como era posible. Santana quien parecía ser siempre tan ruda con todos temblaba en ligeros sollozos callados mientras se cubría la boca. Kurt caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano abrazándola fuertemente. La latina se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo y le susurró al oído tan bajo como fue posible: "Él más fuerte, Kurt"

_MARTES 11:10 PM._

Kurt terminó de cepillar sus dientes y entró a su habitación caminando a paso lento. Sonrió levemente al ver el cuerpo de Blaine desparramado sin cuidado por toda la cama mientras roncaba ligeramente, se acercó a él y lo acomodó cuidadosamente evitando a toda costa los movimientos bruscos para no despertarlo.

Se metió en la cama y se amoldó al cuerpo de Blaine abrazándolo por el pecho, cerró sus ojos y se propuso a dormir. Los eventos de esa tarde inundaron su mente y para su horror se combinaron con un par de eventos muy similares del pasado. Las sonrisas de Quinn y los ojos abrumados de Puck, se convertían en su mente en la cara destrozada de Juliette y en él mismo empapada en sangre. Los gritos de emoción de Quinn en su mente se transformaban en sus propios gritos mientras la camilla avanzaba por el pasillo del hospital y de repente ya solo recordaba el pasado, eran sus demonios abrumándolo y no podía soportarlo, los balazos y las heridas, las sonrisas y las lágrimas, los gritos y los golpes, la felicidad y la miseria, el amor y la muerte, todo lo bueno que había tenido y la espantosa manera en que lo había perdido.

Se soltó de Blaine y se deslizó por la cama gateando por el piso hasta quedar con su espalda pegada a la pared y su cara escondida segura entre sus rodillas. Fue como si su garganta se hubiera roto de repente y entonces miles de sollozos intentando sonar callados lo inundaron. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía ganas de vomitar. Su cabeza palpitaba horrorosamente fuerte y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado. Se levantó del piso y corrió al baño apretándose el estómago con fuerza.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y se aferró al lavamanos vaciando todo ahí. Su garganta ardía y su estómago dolía.  
>Alzó la mirada y se observó en el espejo petrificado. Hilos de sangre salían de su boca y nariz.<p>

_MIERCOLES 5:30 PM._

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Blaine mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. Kurt se detuvo en medio de la acera y miró al piso afligido.

-Yo…-

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Kurt, tú sabes que sí, te apoyaré en todo-  
>Kurt miró a Blaine y suspiró. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a quien amas que vas a morir? Porque así era. Iba a morir. Y amaba a Blaine. Como loco. No se sentía capaz de decir que amaba a Blaine más de lo que había amado a nadie, porque aún tenía limitaciones acerca de eso, todo el asunto de Juliette lo tenía confundido, Kurt había estado seguro de que sería para siempre. Por eso cuando Juliette murió él se derrumbó, creía que Juliette era su persona, la única con la que él estaría y con quien estaba destinado a estar. Su mundo había sido enterrado junto con el cuerpo de Juliette aquella vez. Sin embargo, era un chico con suerte –metafóricamente- y había encontrado a su otra alma gemela, su otro "para siempre", y ahora estaba enamorado de este chico. Amaba a Blaine y no podía decirle que ahora él sería quien se quedaría atrás.<p>

-No es nada-suspiró fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro y besando con ternura los labios de Blaine. Que se jodiera el mundo. Encontraría una forma de sobrevivir. Kurt por primera vez en su vida se permitió tener esperanzas.

_SABÁDO 10:00 AM._

-Ahí es donde trabaja mi padre-señaló Blaine mientras pasaban frente al hospital en su caminata matutina. Kurt se tensó y abrió los ojos como plato. Ese era el hospital donde él iba. Si el padre de Blaine trabajaba ahí seguramente conocía su historial médico, seguramente le diría a Blaine que se alejara de él.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con inocencia fingida.- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¡Finn!-gritó Blaine emocionado cuando visualizó a su amigo salir de la clínica y caminar hacia ellos ignorando completamente la pregunta de su novio. Finn los miró sorprendido y mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más de los necesarios en Kurt.

-Hey-saludó acercándose a los chicos. Se veía pálido y un tanto abrumado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allá dentro amigo?-preguntó Blaine confundido. Finn se sonrojó nervioso. Al menos ahora había un poco de color en su cara.

-Papá me llamó para que lo ayudara con la organización de su papeleo, fue como un castigo por no cuidarte bien la otra noche-confesó mirando de reojo a Kurt.

-Lo siento hombre, sabes que el alcohol no es mi amigo-se disculpó Blaine arrepentido.- Kurt y yo vamos por un helado, ¿Nos acompañas?-

-¿Es muy lejos?-preguntó Finn dubitativo.

-A tres cuadras, trotaremos despacio para ti-dijo Blaine sonriendo. Finn se tensó un poco.

-Uhm… de hecho mi carro está aquí ¿Por qué no los llevo yo?-preguntó el más alto rascándose la nuca nervioso y mirando preocupado a Kurt.

-Amigo, son solo tres cuadras-dijo Blaine incrédulo.

-Sí pero, no es bueno que Kurt corra tanto, quiero decir-se corrigió rápidamente-no es bueno que los chicos con ojos azules corran tanto, ninguno, en el mundo… cultura general amigo…-  
>Blaine frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba a la camioneta de su amigo. Kurt miraba a Finn fijamente sin decir palabra alguna pero diciéndolo todo con sus ojos.<p>

-Vamos por el helado-dijo Finn señalando a su vehículo y caminando hacia él. Kurt sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos.

Era imposible que Finn lo supiera.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21. S**

_VIERNES 10:21 AM._

-Y con este método las probabilidades de sobre vivencia son del 45 por ciento-finalizó el Dr. Martin sonriéndole amigable a Kurt.

El castaño rodó los ojos.-Eso es solo cinco por ciento más que el otro método.-

-Cinco por ciento puede ser la diferencia-ofreció el mayor encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt bufó sarcásticamente.

-Vine aquí porque me prometió un tratamiento extremadamente sorprendente y sin embargo solo me da esto-refunfuñó molesto.

-Esto no es todo-dijo el mayor suspirando y sacando unos papeles de debajo de su escritorio. Se los extendió al chico y cruzó los brazos.

Kurt leyó el título y luego el resto de la documentación, eran muchas estadísticas, demasiadas para poder evaluarlo como positivo. Pero era una zona de esperanza, un seguro para el futuro.

El doctor Martin lo observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero Kurt no sabía que decir. Sus ojos pasaban rápidamente sobre las palabras en el papel. Extremadamente riesgoso, costo muy alto, bajas probabilidades de supervivencia, dolor insoportable, pérdida de peso, pérdida de fuerzas, un infierno en vida. Kurt suspiró, él amaba a Blaine, lo amaba demasiado y no podía imaginar dejarlo atrás. Sí, el dolor sería mucho, el sufrimiento sería insoportable y la garantía de que al final lo logrará era baja. Pero él tenía esperanza, la esperanza de un futuro con él. Con Blaine.

-Acepto.

_SÁBADO 3:27 PM._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Blaine quedó frente al pasillo vacío. Caminó jovialmente hasta la puerta y tocó con fuerza sobre la madera.  
>Frunció el ceño al no obtener una respuesta. Golpeó de nuevo con más fuerza que antes pero nadie respondió.<p>

-¡Kurt!-gritó pegando su boca a la puerta.

-¡Silencio!-gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Blaine se giró rápidamente y vio detrás de él a una mujer bajita y rolliza con el cabello lleno de tubos y una bata que le arrastraba por el piso.

-Uhm…-

-¡Esto no es un club social de los que frecuentan los jovencitos como tú!-gritó molesta con la voz rasposa y gruesa.

-Lo siento yo…-

-¡No debes gritar, si quieres gritar vete a tu casa!-gritó furiosa. Blaine alzó las cejas y sintió la necesidad de informarle que ella era la que estaba gritando pero se contuvo al imaginar que solo lograría hacerla gritar más.

-¡Kurt y Rachel te dejaron esto!-gritó extendiéndole un papel y retirándose entrando al departamento que estaba junto al de su novio.

Blaine frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje escrito rápidamente.

Blaine, estamos en la clínica Health, hubo un accidente. Ven rápido.

_SABÁDO 3:45 PM._

Blaine entró corriendo a la clínica donde trabajaba su padre, pensó por un segundo en buscarlo y pedirle informes sin embargo, su desesperación lo obligó a entrar derrapando por el quinto pasillo donde su corazón se encogió al ver a Rachel, Santana y Quinn llorando desconsoladamente en una banca al fondo del pasillo. Se acercó cuidadosamente a ellas, sintiendo ganas de vomitar al no ver a Kurt entre las chicas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Kurt?-preguntó apresuradamente con la respiración agitada. Rachel abrazó fuertemente a Quinn cuando esta se soltó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Los chicos… ellos…-empezó Santana con la voz rota e intentando contener las lágrimas-Puck intento salirse ayer… intento dejar el negocio pero Karofsky no es de los que entienden, él… él… le disparó a Puck, está muy mal los doctores no saben si sobrevivirán…-

-¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Plural?-preguntó Blaine sintiéndose mareado de repente.

-Cuando Karofsky empezó a atacar a Puck, Sam intentó detenerlo, él también recibió unos disparos-confesó Santana, las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.

-Dios…-suspiró Blaine abrumado-¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿Estaba allí?-preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Santana no lo contuvo más y se puso de pie saliendo de ahí. Blaine miró con horror a Rachel, necesitaba saber que había pasado, donde estaba su novio.

-Kurt está bien-confesó Rachel y todo en el interior de Blaine se asentó- se desmayó cuando se enteró y se hizo un corte profundo en la cabeza, no ha despertado desde entonces, los doctores dijeron que sus plaquetas estaban bajas y que necesitaba una transfusión de sangre-

-¿Sangre? Yo puedo donar sangre, yo pued…-

-No Blaine, no hace falta-interrumpió Rachel- Finn llegó hace unos minutos, es el mismo tipo de sangre de Kurt, el donará la necesaria… Kurt estará bien, estará bien-repitió una y otra vez, y Blaine tuvo la impresión de que lo estaba diciendo más para sí misma.

-¿Atraparon a Karofsky? ¿El hombre malo?-preguntó el moreno arrecostándose en la pared masajeándose las sienes.

-Karofsky murió-

Blaine se giró y miró a Santana quien lucía aturdida detrás de él.

-Karofsky murió finalmente-repitió la chica acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido. Las tres chicas se observaron por un momento y luego fue Rachel quien habló.

-Karofsky nos hizo cosas muy malas a todos, en el pasado me refiero…cosas horribles que no puedes imaginar, a mí, a Puck, a Sam, a Quinn y a Santana… pero Kurt se llevó la peor parte, Karofsky, él estaba obsesionado con Kurt, desde que lo conoció él lo deseó… compró a Kurt cuando tenía 14 años… él… lo hizo... vender cosas…hacer cosas, él… fue quien… asesinó a Juliette cuando Kurt intentó dejar todo el negocio… arruinó la vida de Kurt en tantos sentidos y ayer… ayer S lo vengó… él le disparó…-

-¿Quién es S?-preguntó con las palabras apenas logrando salir de su seca garganta.

-Es el hermano de Kurt-

Blaine se sentó en una banca vacía y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Miró aturdido al piso y poco a poco el sonido del llanto de las chicas fue desapareciendo de su audición. Todo a su alrededor se hizo borroso y solo salió de su trance cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

Alzó la vista y miró a Santana quien lo seguía golpeando insistentemente.

-Hey, tonto, ya puedes ver a tu novio-

Blaine no supo cuándo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. Suspiró dándose ánimos y entró.

Ahí estaba. Su chico. Tan pequeño en esa enorme camilla. Tan apagado encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Tan frágil conectado a esas máquinas. Respirando pausadamente sumergido en un sueño profundo. Tan bello, tan hermoso como siempre. Y justo a su lado sentado en una silla plegable, Finn con la cara pálida y las manos temblorosas mientras bebía un juguito de caja y mordisqueaba una galleta sin nada de cuidado.

-Hola-saludo él más alto ofreciendo una débil sonrisa.

-Hey-

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó mirándolo preocupado. Blaine se acercó a la camilla y tomó la suave mano de Kurt entre las suyas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Él estará bien amigo, papá vino hace rato y lo revisó, no hay nada alterado y ya todo está controlado, solo está sedado-

Blaine frunció el ceño-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Yo estaba aquí.-confesó encogiéndose de hombros-estoy ayudando a papá con su papeleo, te lo dije, salí por un café y vi a las chicas llorando allá afuera, les pregunte que sucedía y ellas me dijeron lo que había pasado, ninguna de ellas eran compatibles con Kurt, y yo no pude donarle nada a los otros chicos pero por suerte Kurt y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre-

Blaine miró con ojos agradecidos a su amigo y caminó hasta él rodeándolo en un apretado abrazo rompe huesos.

-Gracias Finn-susurró casi sin voz-En serio, mucha gracias-

_DOMINGO 7:13 AM._

Blaine se despertó aturdido por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Levantó la cabeza de las sábanas de la camilla y se estiró en la silla donde había pasado la noche. Rayos sus huesos dolían.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó un chico alto mirándolo molesto. Blaine se irguió rápidamente y apretó la mano de Kurt con fuerza.

-Soy Blaine, ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó desafiante.

-Soy S-

Blaine se puso de pie exageradamente rápido y miró fijamente al chico frente a él. Para ser hermano de Kurt no se parecía mucho al chico. Era alto, no tan alto como Finn pero sí más alto que Blaine. Tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo y los ojos verdes, tenía la nariz recta y vestía formalmente. Se veía como una buena persona sin embargo tenía algo que no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Eres su hermano?-preguntó Blaine engruesando su voz para sonar potente.

-¿Eres su novio?-preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

-Sí, de hecho sí-contestó fingiendo más valentía de la que tenía en realidad.

S alzó las cejas y tomó asiento en la silla desocupada sin siquiera pedir permiso. Sacó de su chaqueta una botella pequeña de plata y bebió un sorbo grande.

-Hey, ¿Eso es alcohol?-preguntó Blaine alarmado.

-Nah, es poción multijugos, iluso-respondió rodando los ojos.

-Ha-murmuró Blaine sarcástico-esto es un hospital, además tu hermano está inconsciente en una camilla, tenle un poco de respeto-

-¿Te callarías ya por favor? Ha sido un día muy largo, asesino a mi jefe, mi hermano es trasladado al hospital y además me entero de que es gay, esto no es fácil de digerir, el alcohol es mi amigo…-

Blaine boqueó un par de veces y miró asombrado como S bebía de nuevo de su botella. Suspiró resignado y se sentó al borde de la camilla acariciando la mano de Kurt distraídamente. S alzó la mirada y lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-preguntó después de un rato. Blaine lo observó por unos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos a la mano inerte de su novio.

-Cuatro meses-

S bufó divertido y negó con su cabeza bebiendo de su botella nuevamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaine indignado.

-Nada, solo que cuatro meses no son nada-contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Blaine lo miró molesto.

-Cuatro meses es suficiente tiempo para enamorarse de alguien-respondió fulminándolo con la mirada-

-¿Sabes cuánto duró con su antigua novia? cuatro años, y solo terminó porque la asesinaron pero él estaba seguro de que vivirían juntos para siempre-

Blaine sintió su interior desplomarse. Su mirada se oscureció y afianzó su agarre en la mano de Kurt. Lo observó fijamente. ¿Kurt lo amaba? ¿Acaso solo era un juguete para el castaño? ¿Algo para no estar solo sin el amor de Juliette? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo entrecortado escapó de su garganta.

-Mierda, ¿Estas llorando?-preguntó S poniéndose de pie sobresaltado y guardando su botella rápidamente.

-No-negó Blaine reteniendo las lágrimas y poniéndose recto de nuevo-es solo que… lo amo demasiado-murmuró entre borbotones mientras mandaba a la mierda su integridad y se soltaba a llorar en los brazos de S quien lo envolvía incómodamente.

-Coño no… llores…-pidió alejando su rostro mientras que Blaine limpiaba su nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Do siendto… Do siendto…- murmuró alejándose. S rodó los ojos y se acomodó sus ropas mirando con antipatía al moreno quien respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarse.

-En serio odio a los gays-susurró S sentándose de nuevo en su silla y bebiendo profundamente de su bebida.

_DOMINGO 9:49 AM._

Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Tenía los ojos cerrados? Escuchaba voces a su alrededor.

-Y entonces ¿Puedes lamer tu codo o no?-preguntó una voz que Kurt reconocía como la de Blaine.

-Nah, escuche que el cuello se puede quebrar si lo intentas demasiado…. Oye ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo y de nuevo otra vez?-

Kurt abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar esa voz. Miró a la persona que estaba con Blaine y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. No podía ser, era…

-Sebastian...-


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22. ¿Como te sientes?**

_DOMINGO 9:49 AM._

Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Tenía los ojos cerrados? Escuchaba voces a su alrededor.

-Y entonces ¿Puedes lamer tu codo o no?-preguntó una voz que Kurt reconocía como la de Blaine.

-Nah, escuche que el cuello se puede quebrar si lo intentas demasiado…. Oye ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo y de nuevo otra vez?-  
>Kurt abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar esa voz. Miró a la persona que estaba con Blaine y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. No podía ser, era…<p>

-Sebastian...-

-¡Hermanito!-

-¿Qué putas madres haces acá?-preguntó el castaño ignorando los tubos y las intravenosas a favor de sentarse molesto en la camilla.

-Pues, vine a visitar a mi pequeño Kurt-contestó S encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola-saludó Blaine tímidamente sentado en una silla.

-Hola-contestó Kurt mirándolo confundido-¿Porque estás aquí?-

-Pues, tu vecina me dijo que estabas en el hospital así que vine a verte porque ya sabes… somos novios y… eso es lo que los novios… hacen…-

-Gracias Blaine-murmuró el ojiazul mirándolo con dulzura a los ojos. Pasó su vista al otro chico y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Largo-ordenó Kurt molesto.

-Nah-

-¡Coño vete!-gritó ahora furioso. Blaine se encogió en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el castaño ojiverde poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo.

-Porque sí, te odio y tú me odias, ¿Quién te crees para venir aquí?-

-Kurt, tu hermano estaba realmente preocupado cuando llegó-confesó Blaine con la voz bajita y sin entender nada. Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Este alcohólico estúpido no es mi hermano-bramó molesto.

-¿Eh?-balbuceó Blaine alzando una ceja.

-¿Me estas negando hermanito?-preguntó el otro chico fingiendo un puchero.

-Mierda, ¡deja de decirme así!-gruñó Kurt golpeando la cama.

-Espera, ¿No eres su hermano?-preguntó Blaine entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nah-contestó Sebastian sonriendo y bebiendo de su botella.

-¿Entonces?-inquirió el moreno alzando una ceja.

-Soy su antiguo compañero de trabajo-dijo el más alto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Oh-

-Sí, en realidad era más bien un mentor-continuó Sebastian caminando por la habitación-ya sabes, Kurtie era muy pequeño cuando llegó, alguien tenía que entrenarlo así que yo como todo un caballero me ofrecí-Blaine abrió los ojos como plato. Él era lento pero no estúpido, sabía de lo que S estaba hablando. Hasta ese momento había intentado lidiar internamente con la información que le había dado Rachel, pero ya era suficiente. No sabía mucho acerca del pasado de su novio pero uniendo cabos podía llegar a la conclusión de que Kurt… siendo un chico de la calle… y sin hogar… y sin dinero… lo más obvio era que Kurt hubiera sido un…

Ugh. Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo en sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y observó consternado a Kurt. El castaño lo observaba, para la sorpresa de Blaine, tranquilo. Sereno. Simplemente lo miraba como, distante, como desde otro plano. Tal vez desde dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Largo Seb, tengo que hablar con mi novio-murmuró con la voz bajita y sin despegar sus pupilas de Blaine. Sebastian salió de la habitación murmurando incongruencias entre sorbo y sorbo de su botella que parecía jamás acabarse.

El silencio inundó el lugar así como el incómodo juego de evitar las miradas inició. Al final Kurt decidió mirar las sábanas y Blaine observar al piso mientras se pasaba las manos por la nuca.

-No, ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de evadir-habló el moreno de repente poniéndose de pie y caminando decidido hasta su novio. Kurt contuvo la respiración y se sentó erguido en su lugar a la espera de la interrogación.

-Ambos somos adultos, ambos somos maduros y… sabemos que hay cosas en la vida de las que no nos gusta hablar, cosas que nos gustarían jamás repetir-empezó Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt y buscando las palabras en su mente-Yo… no sé muy bien todo acerca de tu pasado y respeto tu decisión de no contarme nada-dijo con una mueca-aunque en verdad espero que algún día tengas la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme todo acerca de ti…-

-¡No es por falta de confianza!-se quejó el castaño exaltado-Confió en ti, es solo que hay cosas que no debes decirle a todo mundo y mi vida es la principal de ellas….-

-No hablaremos de eso ahora Kurt-lo interrumpió Blaine negando con la cabeza-No, ahora quiero hablar sobre tu no hermano y toda la situación alrededor de esto.-Kurt suspiró frustrado lanzando su cuerpo contra la camilla y apretando fuerte los ojos. Blaine tomó asiento a su lado y ocupó esos valiosos segundos en los que se acomodaba para encontrar una buena manera de hablar con su novio acerca de su vida de….

Mierda, en verdad no podía decirlo.

-Yo me prostituía-confesó Kurt de repente abriendo los ojos y mirando consternado al techo. Blaine aspiró aire de manera brusca y miró incomodo hacia las sábanas donde empezó a jugar con un hilito suelto. Esto iba a ser difícil. Directo, cruel y jodidamente difícil.

-Lo sé-contestó el moreno después de un rato. Kurt asintió aun sin mirarlo y entonces el silencio se apoderó de la habitación nuevamente.

-Tú… ¿Cómo te sientes, uh… con eso?-preguntó el castaño demasiado incómodo. Blaine apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se sentía? Bueno. Se sentía terriblemente confundido. Como humano se sentía asqueado por la manera en que Kurt había sido vendido para obtener un poco de dinero, honestamente odiaba esa parte del mundo, esa injusticia que existe en las calles y que obliga a muchachitos a hacer cosas innombrables para sobrevivir. Como novio, se sentía triste de no haber podido estar en esa etapa con Kurt, porque de haber sido así, Blaine juraba que habría dado todo por evitarle ese daño a su novio, él amaba a Kurt y no podía poner en palabras la consternación y frustración que se sacudía en su interior a causa de simplemente no poder haber estado ahí para él. Como amante se sentía derrotado. Tan solo pensar en la cantidad de personas que habían tocado y poseído a su Kurt… era, básicamente el peor dolor que se pueda imaginar. Eso sin contar las arcadas provocadas por la idea de personas lastimando a su chico cuando este no quería hacer algo que ellos deseaban… no. Simplemente era algo inhumano, Blaine no conocía a ninguna de las personas que habían estado con Kurt pero de alguna extraña forma tenía unas enormes ganas de asesinar lentamente a cada uno de ellos. No sabía hasta qué punto ese pensamiento era normal, pero era lo que había. Y regresando al punto inicial donde la pregunta de Kurt desencadenó todas estas confesiones, Blaine libremente podía decir que se sentía…

-Como una mierda, Kurt-habló en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos-así me siento.

Kurt suspiró levemente y lo observó con tristeza. Se irguió de nuevo en su lugar y se agachó hasta donde los cables se lo permitieron para plantar un beso casto en el cabello de Blaine. El moreno apretó con fuerza su mano aun sin levantar la mirada de las sábanas, sentía como su novio le acariciaba con ternura el cabello y todo su interior se contrajo y explotó en mil pedazos cuando sintió una gota aterrizar en su cuello.

Alzó la mirada sorprendido al encontrar a Kurt secándose los ojos con rapidez. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios intentando contener más lágrimas.

-Tú… no tienes idea Blaine….-dijo con la voz rota por la emoción en sus palabras-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te a….-

-¡Miren quien despertó!-gritó Rachel extasiada entrando a la habitación. Kurt la miró con furia en los ojos como si acabara de interrumpir el momento más maravilloso de la historia. En cambio Blaine observaba a Kurt petrificado. Kurt había estado a punto de decirle… ¡Dios! ¡Kurt lo amaba! ¡Kurt se sentía igual que él!

De improvisto Blaine se puso de pie y atacó los labios de Kurt con ferocidad ignorando por completo la mirada de incomprensión que les lanzaba Rachel. Kurt quien había sido tomado por sorpresa se recuperó rápidamente y devolvió el beso con creces.

-Hey amigo allá afuera hay un.. ouh…-balbuceó Finn confundido mientras entraba a la habitación. Kurt y Blaine lo dieron por ignorado y continuaron en aquel beso que era épico para ambos.

Finn miró a Rachel quien cruzada de brazos los observaba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?-preguntó curioso.

-Como cinco minutos-respondió la castaña rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo pueden respirar?-

-No lo sé, tal vez desarrollaron branquias, después de todo, siempre se están besuqueando-opinó sonriendo ligeramente y marchándose de la habitación arrastrando a un mirón Finn con ella.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.- El fin.**

_DOMINGO 10:23 AM._

-Hey amigo, en serio tienen que dejar de besarse ya, mucha gente quiere entrar a ver a Kurt-avisó Finn asomándose por la puerta por sexta ocasión. Blaine se alejó finalmente de los labios de su chico con una sonrisita picara en el rostro y tomo lugar en la silla junto a la camilla.

-Ya vinieron Santana y Quinn a verme, no conozco a nadie más-se quejó Kurt rodando los ojos. De improvisto un hombre de edad un tanto avanzada entró en la habitación sin ser llamado provocando que los ojos del castaño se iluminaran.- ¡Griffin!-

-Oh pequeño-murmuró avanzando con los brazos abiertos hacía él y una gran sonrisa.-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, me asusté mucho cuando Rachel me llamó, pero ya me dijo que te darán de alta hoy en la tarde-

Kurt abrazó con fuerza al hombre y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este. Blaine frunció el ceño ante tal muestra de afecto pero se guardó las preguntas para después.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-preguntó Kurt alejándose de repente y mirándolo seriamente-¿No habrás venido caminando o sí?-

-Carol me trajo, está afuera con Rachel y los demás-respondió volviendo a abrazar al muchacho. Blaine los miró fijamente, ¿Él también conocía a los demás? Era momento de hacer acto de presencia.

-Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto-dijo ofreciendo su mano al mayor. El hombre lo observó por un momento antes de echarle una mirada a Kurt y entonces estrechó la mano del joven sonriendo amablemente.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Kurt, Huh, tenemos que tener una muy larga charla…-murmuró muy serio.

-No, por favor Griffin no empieces con esto…-refunfuñó Kurt mirándolo con severidad.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el mayor.-si él es tu novio, más vale que hagamos bien las cosas, con amenazas y sin nombres falsos ni nada-

Blaine frunció el ceño mientras que Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Burt Hummel, mucho gusto-dijo estrechando su mano de nuevo. Blaine abrió los ojos como plato. Ese hombre tenía el mismo apellido que Kurt, ¿Sería él su padre? ¿No había dicho Kurt que no tenía familia? Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos en ese momento. Kurt lo miró fijamente.

-Él no es mi padre Blaine…-confesó el castaño con dolor en su voz-Desgraciadamente no lo es-

-Pero... tú tienes su apellido-balbuceó anonadado. Kurt asintió.

-Cuando tenía seis años y mis padres murieron, me llevaron a un orfanato-dijo el ojiazul con la voz apretada-Fue una mierda totalmente, excepto por Griffin.. quiero decir, Burt, él trabajaba ahí y me cuidó cada día-continuó ofreciéndole una trémula sonrisa al mayor-Un día decidieron que necesitaba documentación, así que, como yo quería olvidar el pasado cambié mi nombre y Burt decidió darme su apellido, ya ni siquiera recuerdo mi verdadero nombre…. Solo recuerdo que elegí Kurt por el niño que salía en la película que Burt me mostraba…

-The sound of music, era su favorita-interrumpió Burt sonriendo encariñado.

-Luego Burt y yo huimos del orfanato y llegamos a Brooklyn, la policía buscaba a Burt por presuntamente secuestrarme así que él también cambió su nombre… conocimos a Quinn y a los chicos, me alejé un poco de Burt, luego cuando me mude a Manhattan él vino conmigo y con Rach… conseguimos un trabajo en la cafetería y,eso es todo…-

Blaine asintió un tato aturdido. Esto de salir con Kurt era un estrujo mental diario. Burt miró seriamente al chico.

-Debo regresar a casa, Carol tiene que terminar unos bordados para mañana-dijo el mayor acomodándose sus ropas-Tómate un descanso en el trabajo, yo te cubro-

Kurt asintió y sonrió cuando este lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con su novio.

-Debe dolerte la cabeza Blaine, cuando traigan mi almuerzo te lo daré a ti-bromeó sonriendo un poco y mirando con amor al moreno quien yacía pálido en la silla.

_~Dos semanas después~_

-Mierda no-susurró Kurt alterado.

Se estaba vistiendo para ir a visitar a Sam y a Puck al hospital cuando su cabeza empezó a girar. Se sostuvo fuertemente del lavabo y caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio. Su cabeza palpitaba y sus oídos ardían, su pecho dolía y sus piernas se empezaban a sentir entumecidas. Rebuscó por toda la superficie del escritorio su frasco de pastillas. Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, su cuerpo se sentía de gelatina. Empezó a desesperarse, tiró sus libretas al piso y removió todo del escritorio en busca de la maldita medicina. Una gota roja aterrizó sobre la madera. Luego otra y luego otra más. Kurt se aferró a la silla del escritorio mientras caía sentado en el piso. Empezó a toser fuertemente, el dolor de pulmones uniéndose al resto de dolores en su cuerpo.

En el baño, el agua corría a través de la llave abierta desbordándose por el lavamanos.

Cayó hacia atrás golpeando levemente su cabeza con la alfombra y sintió la sangre derramarse por su boca y cuello. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar, lo cuál sería absurdo ya que Rachel no estaba en casa. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse no sin antes darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se agitaba salvajemente sin poder controlarlo.

Esto era todo. Iba a morir. Iba a irse sin siquiera despedirse de nadie. Estaba muriendo y por su propia culpa.

Su teléfono vibraba sobre su cama y la radio sonaba sin que nadie la escuchara.

Entre todo el dolor y el ajetreo, Kurt pudo darse cuenta de que no le importaba nada en ese momento. Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Se estaba desvaneciendo. Estaba desapareciendo. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que jamás le había dicho a Blaine que lo amaba. No quería irse sin decírselo. Pero estaba ocurriendo. Estaba muriendo.

En el hospital Rachel miraba preocupada su teléfono donde la llamada de Kurt era rechazada de nuevo mientras la habitación se llenaba de las risas de Sam, Puck y las chicas. Kurt debería estar allí ya.

El aire se acabó de repente y Kurt abrió la boca buscando oxígeno, la sangre seguía desbordándose y lo hacía sentirse sofocado. Todo era en vano. Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse más fuerte.

A dos cuadras de distancia Blaine caminaba apresurado por la banqueta sosteniendo un enorme ramo de flores y sonriendo emocionado mientras tomaba las agallas necesarias para decirle a Kurt que lo amaba.

La garganta de Kurt se abrió de repente. Un grito desgarrador salió de él y empezó a jadear levemente palabras incomprensibles que pretendían sonar como "ayuda". Continuó gritando mientras se retorcía en el piso.

En la cocina el reloj del horno sonaba avisando que las galletas estaban listas. Pero nadie iría por ellas.

La voz de Kurt se desvaneció. Un último gemido salió de su boca y su cuerpo se quedó rígido de repente. Su mente empezó a gritar una sola frase desesperadamente:

Te amo Blaine

Te amo Blaine

Te amo Blaine

Más que a nadie.

La respiración de Kurt se hizo más lenta al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el techo, sentía que caía y él luchaba por no caer.

Blaine se detuvo cuando su celular sonó. Era su padre. Quería verlo de inmediato en el consultorio. Era urgente. El moreno miró su celular y luego a las flores que había comprado. Podría ir rápido a ver a su padre y regresar por Kurt después, no había prisas.

Kurt apretó con fuerza la alfombra bajo su cuerpo. La alfombra manchada de sangre. Su sangre. Arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca en un grito mudo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y todo el dolor se acumuló a punto de explotar, sus ojos abiertos como plato, intentando no irse.

Blaine dio la vuelta en la acera y caminó directo al consultorio de su padre.

Kurt soltó un último suspiro y sus ojos se cerraron finalmente.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24.-FINN HUDSON.**

Finn siempre se había sentido inútil en la familia Anderson, algo así como si no encajara ahí. Antes de pertenecer a los Anderson, había sido criado por su padre, un poderoso empresario de Ohio y aunque nunca le había faltado nada material, su corazón siempre había estado falto de amor, de cariño paternal. Jamás había conocido a su madre, o a ningún otro miembro de su familia, solo eran él y su padre. Bueno, él, su padre y la empresa… en realidad solo eran su padre y la empresa, él estaba muy aparte.

Cuando él tenía 7 años su padre había muerto, lo habían asesinado y él lo había perdido todo. Jack Harris, el vicepresidente de la empresa de su padre, siempre tan "leal" y "bondadoso", se había adueñado de la empresa un día después de la muerte de su padre, se había apropiado de toda la fortuna y se había deshecho de Finn. Había mandado al pobre e inocente pequeño a un orfanato, en el cual no duró ni dos meses cuando en un acto de amor total el Sr. Y la Sra. Anderson lo adoptaron dejándolo unirse a su hermosa y fantástica familia.

Había conocido a Blaine y se habían tratado como hermanos desde entonces aunque al principio las cosas habían ido un tanto difícil, Blaine había sido adoptado por los Anderson apenas 3 años atrás y se había resentido cuando Finn llegó. Pero con el paso del tiempo se tomaron cariño y al tener la misma edad, los gustos fueron casi los mismos, siempre cursaban los mismos años juntos, se defendían el uno al otro y bromeaban acerca de todo. Todo juntos. Fue fantástico.

Pero luego habían crecido y Blaine había madurado antes que él y entonces se habían creado algunos problemas. Mientras que Blaine se enfocaba en los estudios, Finn leía comics. Mientras que Blaine buscaba universidades, Finn leía cuentos. Y mientras que Blaine se enamoraba, él veía desde lejos al amor de su vida.

Como ahora. Iba en su camino a la casa de Kurt y Rachel para sorprender a la última, porque desde que la había visto por primera vez, sí, aquella maravillosa y mágica vez cuando Rachel lo abofeteó… las mariposas en el estómago de Finn se habían alzado en vuelo.

Se había querido acercar a ella desde el primer momento pero temía equivocarse, temía decir lo incorrecto. Temía defraudar a Rachel. Y cuando Kurt los había juntado aquella vez en la cafetería todo había ido tan bien que Finn se permitió soñar. Se dejó llevar y se la pasó fenomenal con Rachel.

Sin embargo, esa primera salida, había sido la última. Por razones del destino, no se habían juntado de nuevo y luego Finn había descubierto algo horrible.

Había pasado un sábado por la mañana mientras ordenaba algunos papeles en la oficina de su padre. Un folder amarillo y ancho, grueso por los papeles en su interior y visiblemente desgastado llamó su atención por el nombre conocido que resaltaba en letras negras en su portada.

Kurt E. Hummel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces había abierto el folder y luego su mente explotó.  
>Eran tantas cosas y aunque todas eran espantosas, de alguna forma cada una era peor que la anterior.<p>

Kurt Hummel 6 años, ingresado a emergencias por heridas múltiples, shock crítico, desnutrición y anemia en estado crítico.

Kurt Hummel 11 años, ingresado a emergencias por heridas de navaja, violación, trastorno paranoico.

Kurt Hummel 13 años, ingresado a emergencias por golpes graves, daño interno, violación, maltrato físico y emocional.

Kurt Hummel 16 años, ingresado a emergencias por heridas múltiples de bala, cortes profundos en estómago y piernas, herida grave de cuchillo en espalda baja, hemorragia severa, trauma craneoencefálico, coma inducido.

Y luego, claro, lo peor.

Los ojos de Finn se movían desorientados sobre la horrorosa palabra que marcaba el destino del novio de su hermano.

Esa asquerosa palabra que, combinada con el resto de las palabras hacían que el estómago de Finn girara asqueado.

La puerta se había abierto y su padre lo había observado sorprendido al principio pero luego sus ojos se habían encontrado con la mirada perdida de Finn. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

El Sr. Anderson guardó los documentos y aun sin hablar, se despidió de Finn invitándolo a retirarse y el chico no se había hecho del rogar. Necesitaba algo así como un poquito de demasiado aire para no desmayarse. Pero para su mala suerte al salir del hospital se había encontrado justamente con Kurt.

Lo había visto y era como si lo mirara por primera vez, como si fuera capaz de atravesar todas las capas impuestas por Kurt y pudiera ver a un nuevo y nada usual Kurt. Un Kurt que iba a morir si seguía con el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Desde ese día y los días que siguieron después, Finn se había propuesto a ayudar "disimuladamente" al chico. Habría sido muy fácil decirle que sabía lo de su enfermedad pero no sabía si el chico lo hubiera tomado bien, o si tal vez lo hubiera negado y regañado por husmear en su historial médico. Así que Finn optó por la mentira.

Cada vez que estaba en sus manos intervenía en la vida de Kurt para ayudarlo –sin que este lo supiera- a combatir su enfermedad, o al menos a retrasar los males de esta. Como aquella vez que había ido "casualmente" a la cafetería y le había obsequiado a Kurt un batido de proteínas, hierro y demasiadas vitaminas con nombres extremadamente científicos que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-Uh… gracias-había murmurado Kurt mirándolo desconfiadamente.

O aquella otra vez cuando había viajado a Londres y había ido a una clínica especializada, buscando nuevas medicinas y encontrando una nueva cuyas estadísticas –aunque bajas y mediocres- eran mejor que la mayoría. Le había mostrado los papeles a su padre y este se los había mostrado a Kurt quien había –finalmente- aceptado la medicina… aunque no empezaría a aplicársela sino hasta dentro de 3 meses, fecha en la que llegaría a américa la primera dosis.

Y por supuesto, aquella vez, cuando había donado su sangre, para Kurt.

Con un suspiró final, caminó por el largo pasillo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de Kurt y Rachel. Avanzó nervioso sin saber que palabras decirle a la castaña, había tanto que decir, tantas canciones que cantar, y no se le ocurría ni una sola.  
>Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Kurt. Su voz sonaba estrangulada y agonizante, la sangre en el cuerpo de Finn se enfrió.<p>

Soltó la bolsa que sostenía con las manos y empujó la puerta con fuerzas. Tenía seguro, Finn entró en desesperación. Ahora de algo debía servir ser el doble de alto y corpulento que los demás.

Se alejó hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la puerta del departamento de enfrente. Tomó aire. Se armó de valor. Dejó que la desesperación se apoderará de su cuerpo y corrió hacia la puerta de Kurt.

No sabía muy bien como había sucedido el resto de lo que paso, la adrenalina corría abundante por sus venas y su mente giraba desorientada como si estuviera flotando. Como si eso no fuera real.

Entró a la habitación de Kurt y cayó en un sollozo sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos cubrieron su boca temblorosa y de sus ojos empezaron a correr lágrimas.

Kurt yacía inerte en el piso, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la ropa y cara manchada de sangre. Había demasiada sangre. Demasiada. La escena era aterradora, completamente horripilante.

Las piernas de Finn temblaban salvajemente mientras juntaba todas sus fuerzas y se ponía de pie. Tropezó varias veces y en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer al piso de nuevo. Llamó a su padre tantas veces y el mismo número de veces fue lo mismo. Nadie contestó.

Finn jaló los cabellos en su cabeza y soltó un grito molesto. Corrió hacia donde estaba Kurt. Lo miró sin saber qué hacer y aun sin saber, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lo levantó en sus brazos sin importarle mancharse con su sangre. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. Salió del departamento y corrió al ascensor. Estaba pensando en cómo presionar el botón sin soltar a Kurt, cuando las puertas grises se abrieron.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Una mujer mayor, vestida en harapos y un tanto despeinada soltó un grito del otro mundo, observando a Finn con horror.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? ¡LO MATASTE!-

-No, no, no, no-negó Finn esquivando el bolsazo de la mujer y entrando al elevador, empujando a la señora fuera-Me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir….-

-¡LLAMARE A LA POLICIA! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESIN…

Las puertas se cerraron y Finn saltó al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Jadeó horrorizado y giró la cabeza para no ver más. Los segundos de agonía en el elevador fueron eternos. Salió a toda prisa cuando las puertas se abrieron, ignoró los gritos aterrorizados de la recepcionista. Se paró en la banqueta y tomó el primer taxi que paró, sin importarle que fuera otra persona la que lo hubiera detenido.

-¿Al hospital?-preguntó un tanto asustado el taxista.

-Sí-dijo mirando la cara de Kurt. Aun con la sangre y la palidez, había algo en él que le resultaba conocido, algo así como una conexión. No sabía que era pero lo que sí sabía era a donde llevarlo para salvarlo-Al Health.-finalizó sin despegar la vista del menor.


	25. Chapter 25

Capíutulo 25.-Blaine Anderson.

Blaine había crecido sintiéndose siempre afortunado. No había llevado una vida especialmente fea pero ser adoptado por los Anderson definitivamente había sido uno de los mayores regalos en su existencia. Su familia biológica había muerto en un accidente de auto o algo así y Blaine había sido criado por su vecina, Lucy. Lo había tratado bien y siempre lo alimentaba a sus horas, lo bañaba, lo vestía y siempre lo trató con amor. Todo fue bien hasta que la pobre Lucy falleció, Blaine nunca supo debido a que.

Tenía tres años cuando fue puesto en una casa hogar. Cumplió cuatro, cuando la pareja de recién casados conocidos como los Anderson, lo adoptó. A partir de ese día su vida solo cambió para mejor. Cada día con los Anderson era maravilloso, su padre era estricto pero amoroso y su madre tan sabia y con un corazón tan grande, Blaine se sentía afortunado de tenerlos, y cuando Finn se unió todo quedó completo. Finalmente tenía una familia y era maravillosa.

Sus gustos aunque siempre extraños y raros, nunca habían variado, básicamente había pasado su infancia diciéndole a cualquier ser humano que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo que algún día sería el más grande y famoso director de Broadway y no se resignaría a nada menos que eso. Tal vez era por eso que Blaine había estudiado tan duro toda su vida, se había esforzado al máximo algunas veces incluso pasando noches enteras sin dormir, perdiéndose fiestas importantes, negándose a la vida social, todo en pro de su sueño.

Había asistido a una preparatoria privada, leyendo tantos libros de música y teatro como era posible estudiando demasiado para poder entrar a la NYU. Siguiendo los pasos de sus héroes, los maravillosos hermanos Huntington, los mejores directores de teatro –según el criterio de Blaine- estudió música y actuación en lugar de estudiar teatro y por más confuso que sonara esto, había elegido esta carrera para abrir más sus posibilidades.

No te limites.

Esa era la regla número uno. La carrera que había elegido le permitía aprender música y actuación, además de tomar una variante en el segundo semestre. Y esa variante había sido teatro. Blaine estaba dispuesto a todo por cumplir su sueño estudiar mucho, perder amistades, viajar lejos, dejar a su familia, abandonar todo lo que conocía, incluso dejar atrás a Romie. Pero entonces conoció a Kurt y ya no estaba tan seguro de que su sueño fuera lo más importante.

En muy poco tiempo Blaine se había perdido profundamente en aquel hombre hermoso de ojos azules semejantes al cielo. En muy poco tiempo, Blaine había aprendido que todo lo que él antes había considerado importante ahora era basura, comparados con Kurt. Poco a poco y en muy poco tiempo, Blaine se había enamorado de Kurt.

Incluso antes de conocerlo, sabía que le hacía falta. Aun antes de verlo, ya lo extrañaba. Incluso antes de salir con él por primera vez, ya lo necesitaba. Aun antes de besarlo, él ya sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Incluso antes de ser su novio, él deseaba su presencia. Incluso antes de que se anotara en aquella lista de la compañía Huntington, él ya amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón. Lo amaba más que nadie. Más que a nada. Su vida se había reducido a eso, a amar a Kurt, a necesitarlo, a extrañarlo, a desearlo, y todo lo que antes había parecido su mayor sueño, se sentía como un pequeño e insignificante nada, cuando tenía a Kurt a su lado. Y ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de que quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Esa mañana mientras se dirigía a la casa de Kurt esperando finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos, había recibido una llamada urgente de su padre. Maldiciendo por lo bajo había ido al consultorio de su éste para recibir una noticia que ni el mismo se esperaba.  
>Había pasado la primera fase de la compañía Huntington.<p>

Había pasado la primera prueba y ahora debía asistir a la segunda. Un examen oral en ni más ni menos que en el Her Majesty's Theatre* en la ciudad de Londres, uno de los mejores teatros del West End** donde Marcus Huntington presentaba su más reciente obra. Tenía que ir inmediatamente a Londres donde se dirigiría al teatro y se presentaría frente al mismo Huntington como en una entrevista de trabajo. Era su más grande sueño. Todo lo que siempre había deseado. Todo y más. Y sin embargo ya no se sentía nada emocionado acerca de eso. No si tenía que estar lejos del chico que amaba.

Suspiró con angustia y colgó su celular. Kurt no contestaba. Debía está ocupado o tal vez con los chicos en el hospital. Ya hablaría con él cuando aterrizara.

Guardó su celular y se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde la azafata le sonreía amablemente y con una última mirada al aeropuerto, abordó su vuelo.

888  
>*Her Majesty's Theatre es un teatro del West End, en Haymarket, Ciudad de Westminster, Londres. El actual edificio es un diseño de Charles J. Phipps y se construyó en 1897 para el actor y mánager Herbert Beerbohm Tree, quien estableció la Real Academia de Arte Dramático en el teatro.<p>

**Teatros del West End es un término popular que se refiere al teatro profesional representado en grandes escenarios del "Theatreland", del barrio West End, situado en el centro de Londres, Inglaterra. Junto con Broadway en Nueva York, suele considerarse que el teatro del West End representa el máximo nivel del teatro comercial en el mundo de habla inglesa. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.-Debes volver.**

_Domingo 12:33 PM._

El maldito silencio que inundaba el largo pasillo falto de color solo lograba alterar al pobre chico que yacía sentado en una de las frías sillas. Sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos manchados de sangre se aferraban con fuerza a su nuca. Miraba fijamente al piso e inconscientemente se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio sin importarle el dolor. Sus bellos ojos cafés, ahora inyectados con sombras rojas debido al llanto que aún no lograba erradicar, parpadeaban rápidamente intentando contenerse. Se sentía jodidamente frustrado, tan putamente frustrado. No podía hacer absolutamente nada por Kurt y eso solo lo enfurecía.

A decir verdad aún estaba en un shock ya que no podía tragarse la imagen que lo había recibido al entrar en la casa de los chicos. Estaba seguro como el infierno de que jamás podría borrar de su cabeza el recuerdo de Kurt yaciendo inerte en el suelo, bañado en su propia sangre. Era imposible de describir las sensaciones que había tenido en ese momento, los pensamientos, dios santo, los malditos pensamientos…

No podía recordar muy bien que había pasado después, solo tenía este loco flashback en su cabeza en donde cargaba a Kurt y salía a la calle tomando un taxi y luego… ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Oh sí, le había llamado a Blaine pero la llamada había sido rechazada, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué su hermano le había colgado? Como sea, le había llamado a su padre y después este le había gritado un par de cosas… luego, si no se equivocaba habían llegado al hospital, se había bajado del taxi y… Mierda, ¿No había pagado? No lo recordaba y francamente no podría interesarle menos. Después había entrado a la recepción y un par de enfermeros lo esperaban ahí junto con su padre, habían conectado a Kurt a un montón de aparatos y luego lo habían arrastrado en una camilla hasta una habitación donde no lo habían dejado entrar… así que ahí estaba él, sentado en una estúpida silla, sin poder hacer nada útil y sin ni siquiera tener una puta idea de lo que le sucedía a Kurt.

Estaba furioso, malditamente furioso, con todas sus emociones revolviéndose y abultándose en su interior provocándole nauseas. Sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer de bruces contra el suelo y no despertar jamás, como si su cabeza estuviera entumecida y de repente fuera a explotar esparciendo sus sesos por toda la pared… como si fuera a desmayarse solo para despertar de la pesadilla viviente en la que estaba sumergido. Desearía que esto no fuera real, que fuera un terrible sueño, una de esas pesadillas tan realistas en las que incluso puedes sentir todo pero cuando logras salir de ellas y despertar te inunda una paz tremendamente hermosa en la que te ahogas y prometes adorar a cualquier dios siempre y cuando jamás revivieras esa terrible experiencia.

Pero lamentablemente esto no era un sueño. Era real. Kurt estaba en esa habitación y Finn ahí fuera sin saber si él estaba vivo o muerto. No podía pelear contra esto, él no era dios y ni siquiera creía en uno al que le pudiera orar o pedir un deseo… estaba atrapado en el pasillo sin poder intervenir en lo que sea que estaban haciendo dentro de la habitación donde estaba Kurt.

-Finn…-lo llamó el Sr. Anderson saliendo de la habitación en cuestión. El chico se puso de pie a una velocidad de rayo incluso teniendo que sujetarse de la pared para evitar caer debido al repentino mareo.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo salvaron? ¿Necesitan que le dé más sangre? Porque no me importaría yo….-

-¡Hey! Finn ¡Hey! mírame, mírame…-le ordenó el mayor tomando entre sus manos el rostro pálido de su hijo. La mirada desorientada de Finn se posó en los ojos serios de su padre y el mundo se le vino abajo.-Siéntate por favor…-continuó el mayor desviando la mirada y empujando el hombro del menor levemente.

-No…-murmuró Finn sin despegar sus ojos del semblante desencajado de su padre. –No, papá, no…-

-¡Siéntate Finn!-ordenó el Sr. Anderson elevando el volumen de su voz. El cuerpo de Finn cayó en la silla pero no por elección propia sino más bien porque de un momento a otro sus piernas habían perdido toda fuerza y no se pudo mantener más tiempo en pie.

-Él está…-

-No está muerto…-confesó el Sr. Anderson aun sin abandonar la postura rígida, casi fúnebre. Finn no se permitió relajarse.

-Pero…-

-Pero… hubo una complicación-dijo el mayor masajeándose las sienes.-Ya sabes la enfermedad que padece Kurt, y las infecciones en él son demasiado frecuentes… sin embargo sucedió algo… los medicamentos alternativos que utilizó Kurt son anticuerpos que intentan curar milagrosamente y así parece que lo hacen, al menos los primeros meses, pero después si se combinan con otros que sirven para combatir gripe o fiebre se causa una infección…

-Kurt tuvo un ligero resfriado hace tres días… no sé si tomó algo, yo no estaba con él, debí haber estado ahí, tal vez hubiera logrado que él no…-balbuceó Finn fuera de sí con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-Finn, detente, no es tu culpa de ninguna manera, lo has apoyado demasiado y no hay posibilidad de que esto sea culpa tuya-dijo el mayor mirándolo con honestidad-Kurt sufrió una infección que se transformó en un caso agudo de púrpura trombocitopénica idiopática-

-¿Ah?-enunció Finn frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su padre con un gran signo de interrogación plasmado en su cara.

-Es cuando el sistema inmunitario destruye las plaquetas que son necesarias para la coagulación normal de la sangre.-explicó el mayor mirando con frustración el poco entendimiento de su hijo-Eso produjo el sangrado bucal y nasal, afortunadamente no hubo sangrado cerebral y pudimos controlar la hemorragia a tiempo pero aun así, esto no es nada bueno Finn, quiere decir que Kurt está avanzando de estado crónico a agudo y de acuerdo con la tomografía que le realizamos, su hígado está sufriendo complicaciones… ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa hijo?-

-¡NO! ¡No lo entiendo papá, explícame!-gritó Finn perdiendo los estribos.

-Es muy tarde, eso significa Finn, los exámenes muestran un avance muy grande, es casi imposible salvarlao, aún con el tratamiento-dijo el Sr. Anderson luciendo abatido. Finn se dejó caer en la silla sintiendo como su cuerpo se fundía con el plástico.

-No… ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad?-preguntó casi sin voz. Su padre suspiró.

-La hay… de hecho hay dos… -confesó tomando asiento junto a su hijo como si ya no resistiera más tiempo seguir en pie.-Sin embargo ambas son complicadas y casi sin chances de supervivencia-

-¿Pero a quien le importa?-exclamó Finn frustrado-¡Hay que tomar cualquier jodida oportunidad y dársela a Kurt ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-El problema es que él ya rechazó esa cura hace dos años…-dijo el mayor negando con la cabeza. Finn lo miró desesperado como exigiéndole aplicarle la cura aún sin su consentimiento. El doctor, entendió su mirada.-Ya lo hice hijo… le apliqué el medicamento hace una hora…-

-Papá…-balbuceó Finn en shock.

-No sabemos si sobrevivirá, pero… si lo hace… me matará…..-finalizó el mayor tragando grueso.

_Domingo 12:55 PM._

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

Finn alzó la vista ante aquella voz tan conocida. Miró al pasillo vació y escuchó con curiosidad los gritos desesperados que se acercaban cada vez más a donde él estaba.

-Rachel, tranquilízate, gritando no la hallarás-dijo otra voz también conocida y entonces Finn las vio. Rachel, su bella Rachel se veía tan ¿Abrumada? Esa no era la palabra correcta. Se veía peor, como si no supiera la forma de salvar al mundo de un inminente fin y la vida humana estuviera en sus manos. Sí, así se veía. Y era de la misma forma en que Finn lucía en ese momento. Santana caminaba detrás de la castaña con fingida molestia aunque más pálida que de costumbre. Finn no la conocía demasiado pero sabía que era del tipo de chicas que ocultaba sus sentimientos a casi toda la humanidad y sin embargo aquí estaba con el semblante desencajado y la mirada perdida del simple pensamiento de no saber nada sobre Kurt.

-¡Finn!-gritó Rachel al reconocer al chico-¡Gracias al cielo!... ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Cómo está? Dímelo, demonios-gritó con desesperación evidente tanto en su voz como en su llanto. Finn la miró intentando contener sus ganas de abrazarla y protegerla entre sus enormes brazos. Estaban en una situación que no lo ameritaba pero Finn tenía tantas ganas de simplemente tomar a Rachel, besarla y finalmente confesarle que la adoraba desde el primer día en que sus miradas se habían cruzado. Ya no lo soportaba más, quería poderle decir lo que sentía por ella y así ambos pudieran tener su final feliz que tanto añoraba… pero no podía. No podía porque la situación no era la correcta, porque Rachel no lo amaba de vuelta y porque sencillamente, la vida no es un puto cuento de hadas.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntó el chico aplazando el tema para darle a su aturdida mente un momento extra para averiguar una manera sutil de decirle a Rachel que Kurt estaba muriendo.

-¡¿Cómo me enteré?!-gritó horrorizada-Estuve llamándolo toda la mañana y nunca me contestó, entonces llamé a la vecina y ella me dijo que… que lo había visto cubierto de sangre y un chico alto raro llevándoselo de ahí, ¿Sabes cómo putas me sentí? Fue una jodida mierda Finn ¡Una mierda! Y luego salgo al pasillo para intentar relajarme cuando me encuentro con el doctor Martin y me dice que lo tienen en urgencias y no puede decirme nada de él ¡Coño! ¡A la puta mierda! ¡¿Por qué no pueden decirme nada?! ¡Soy su jodida familia!-Finn la miró con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y Rachel abrió grandes los ojos-¿Qué tiene? ¿No piensas decírmelo? Soy su jodida mejor amiga-chilló Rachel con la cara mojada por sus lágrimas desesperadas y la voz rota por sus sollozos.

-Es más difícil de lo que crees...-murmuró Finn evitando su mirada.

-Él, él... ¿Sobrevivirá?-preguntó la muchacha con sus ojos llenos de esperanza y terror en cantidades iguales.

Finn suspiró y bajó la mirada dejando caer las lágrimas. Rachel lo miró con pánico puro en su mirada y se cubrió la mano abierta con una mano temblorosa.

-¡La puta!-gritó Santana con rabia y de repente Finn recordó que ella también estaba ahí. La latina estaba pálida y toda temblorosa, se encontraba con los puños apretados pegados a su pecho como si intentara que su corazón no se escapara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios apretados. Negó con la cabeza y gritó de nuevo.- ¡Hijos de puta! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO, MIERDA NO!-

Y con este último alarido, calló al piso de rodillas deshaciéndose en sollozos que partían el corazón del muchacho. Rachel se hincó junto a su amiga y la rodeó con un brazo pero Santana que parecía no estar a favor del contacto humano la empujó provocado que cayera sentada y con mirada perdida. Finn caminó hasta donde estaba la castaña, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Rachel alzó la mirada desde el piso luciendo tan pequeña y desahuciada como nunca antes. Y no dijo nada, simplemente se limpió las mejillas con la manga de su camisa y aceptó la mano que Finn le ofrecía. Se puso de pie y miró ausente su mano entrelazada con la del chico. Finn hizo el ademán de soltarla pero para su total sorpresa, Rachel lo apretó más fuerte, rogándole en silencio que no la soltara. Que se quedara con ella.

Y así lo hizo Finn, suspirando tristemente y jalando a la chica en un abrazo apretado que su alma tanto anhelaba. Rachel aferró ambas manos a la chaqueta del chico y escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto. Finn subió lentamente una de sus manos desde la espalda de Rachel hasta situarla en su cabello en donde enterró los dedos acariciándola con ternura y provocando que la chica se liberara en lágrimas finalmente.

Rachel lloró sin importarle ya, estaba con él, él la sostenía y la sostendría por mucho tiempo, de eso estaba segura. Así que se dejó ir. Ya no importaba porque era él con quien lloraba.

_Lunes 2:43 PM._

-Y dime Blaine… ¿Por qué quieres ser director de escena?-

Blaine continuó sin hablar. Estaba de pie sobre un gran escenario mirando en pánico a las únicas tres personas que lo observaban atentamente en primera fila. Estaba transpirando cantidades ridículamente grandes de sudor y a diferencia de su piel, su boca se había quedado completamente seca. Tragó duro. ¿Le habían preguntado algo? Ah, claro… teatro. Mierda. Blaine simplemente alternaba su mirada de la mujer con sobrepeso que usaba un gorro exageradamente grande y colorido al hombre con una barba tan grande que definitivamente alguien sería capaz de ocultar allí a un bebé pequeño y finalmente su mirada se detenía en el maravilloso Marcus Huntington, la leyenda misma… quien por cierto le había preguntado algo a Blaine hace unos diez segundos y él aún no contestaba nada.

-Uhm…-se obligó a decir Blaine-Bueno… antes que nada, muchas gracias por recibirme, es un completo honor estar aquí con ustedes-dijo amablemente pero simplemente refiriéndose al Sr. Huntington.-Y… para responder a su pregunta yo… wow.. Verán… el teatro, al menos para mí es un monólogo de la vida… una actuación una burla o drama sobre esta… es como si tuviéramos en nuestras manos el mundo entero y pudiéramos moldearlo a nuestro propio gusto… no pretendo sonar engreído, ese es mi último deseo pero… el teatro te permite mostrarle al mundo tantos universos que se pueden crear y yo simplemente tengo tantas historias por contar, tantos mundos por dirigir…. Tanto que relatar….-

-Eso es actitud, me gusta-lo interrumpió de repente el hombre con barba gigante.-Pero aun eres joven, ¿Qué te hace creer que este es tu futuro?

-Señor, no tengo otro destino, esto es para lo que nací, mi vida es el teatro y no me veo de otra forma-

Blaine miró con nerviosismo como las tres personas hablaban entre ellas en voz baja sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara. Marcus Huntington se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Sr. Anderson… debo decir que sus papeles me llamarón la atención, sus calificaciones son sobresalientes y su historial escolar es perfecto… sin embargo eso es algo que muchos estudiantes tienen-Blaine sintió su corazón hundirse y su piel erizarse de la pura decepción-Cada año, miles y miles de aplicantes nos envían sus solicitudes repletas de buenas notas y comentarios positivos sobre maestros, justo como usted hizo. Cartas y cartas con recomendaciones de profesores y los más afortunados con buenos comentarios de gente importante… Tanta gente vacía enviando su documentación para un trabajo en el que lo que más buscamos es inspiración, tantas almas aspirando ser algo que no son solo para tener éxito y debo confesar que en primera instancia usted me pareció uno más del montón…-

-Señor, si me permite-interrumpió Blaine con la voz quebrada. Marcus negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso creía hasta que recibí una carta hace dos días…-confesó divertido. Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Alguno de sus profesores acaso?-Supongo que usted conoce al remitente un tal… Kurt Hummel-

Blaine se puso pálido, luego verde y finalmente rojo. Sus mejillas ardieron en el reconocimiento de que Kurt se había enterado de su aplicación… se había enterado y sin embargo no lo había mencionado, no había dicho absolutamente nada.

-Él… él… ¿Estaba muy enojado?-preguntó con temor en su voz. Marcus soltó una carcajada.

-Furioso, diría yo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-me amenazó e incluso dijo que te amenazara…- Blaine cerró los ojos e imaginó totalmente a Kurt diciendo todo eso, pero no podía creer que lo hubiera escrito y enviado al señor Huntington, eso era totalmente inapropiado.

-Mierda…-murmuró-En verdad lo siento, él es el amor de mi vida pero algunas veces simplemente dice cada cosa que hay en su cabeza y…-

-Bah, tonterías, me encantó-confesó mirándolo sonriente. Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh?...-

-Él, tu chico, me insultó, te insultó y a decir verdad se insultó a él mismo, me escribió que eras una de las personas más testarudas que conocía y que seguramente irías hasta el final con esto hasta estar completamente seguro para contarle… dijo que eras alguien imaginativo aunque odiarás admitirlo, que eras sentimental aunque te diera vergüenza reconocerlo y que eras una de las personas más cursis que había tenido la desgracia de conocer… y que si yo no me tomaba si quiera un minuto para apreciar cada perfecta imperfección que tu poseías y te daba una oportunidad para que me probarás que eres el mejor y nunca jamás encontraría a nadie que tuviera una mejor historia que contar… que entonces sería un completo idiota y no merecía dirigir los teatros más refinados del mundo.-finalizó con una sonrisa. Blaine lo miró perplejo, en shock, aun asimilando lo que el hombre le había dicho.-No sé ustedes compañeros-dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos mayores-pero yo digo que cualquier persona que tenga a un loco enamorado amenazando con bellas palabras a un director famoso, merece un lugar en mi empresa… así que, felicidades Sr. Anderson, está adentro, lo veo en una semana-

Y con esto las luces se apagaron dando por sentado el fin de su presentación, permitiéndole salir del escenario y sentarse en un banquillo donde sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y soltó un jadeó extasiado que no sabía que contenía. Estaba dentro. Estaba dentro.

Eso era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza, eso y que definitivamente Kurt era el único responsable de esto, lo amaba más que nunca y tenía tantas ganas de saltar el océano Atlántico y besar hasta el fin de los días a su hermoso castaño.

Salió a la calle aun aturdido sintiendo sus extremidades adormecidas y con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo con la intención de avisarle a todo mundo sobre su reciente éxito, cuando recordó que no lo había encendido desde el día anterior cuando abordó el avión.

Prendió el aparato y cuando los colores se mostraron en la pantalla, rápidamente se visualizó el aviso de llamadas perdidas y la bandeja de entrada completamente llena. Blaine continuó caminando por la banqueta ahora con el ceño fruncido. Miró las llamadas que en su mayoría eran de Finn y su padre, más de su padre. Esto era malo. ¿Le había pasado algo a su madre?

Ni siquiera revisó los mensajes, presionó el botón de llamar en el número de su padre y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja esperando pacientemente a que este contestara.

-¿Blaine?-preguntó la voz gruesa del Sr. Anderson del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, padre, soy yo-dijo apresurado-¿Está todo bien? No pude encender mi celular antes, lo siento…-

-Hijo…-dijo su padre con la voz un tanto quebrada.-Es… Kurt… Él tuvo un accidente, una complicación en realidad, está internado….-suspiró y espero a que su hijo hablara pero no lo hizo, así que continuó-Blaine, tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible, es probable que Kurt no lo logre-dijo su padre del otro lado de la línea. Blaine se detuvo en medio de la acera y sintió su cuerpo abandonarlo por completo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con la garganta cerrada, casi sin sonido.

-Él está muriendo… y te necesita aquí-


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.-Ignorancia perfecta.**

_MARTES 3:33 AM._

El teléfono de Finn vibró en su bolsillo sacándolo del sueño incomodo en el que estaba sumergido. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con completa oscuridad y una pared blanca tan deprimente como la mierda, bajó su mirada y observó el cuerpo que se extendía en la camilla frente a él. La cara pálida, los cabellos castaños despeinados y esparcidos por su frente, los parpados apretados y en sí el semblante de un cadáver, Finn tembló de tan solo imaginar eso.

Frunció el ceño de repente al sentir de nuevo vibrar su celular y entonces recordó lo que lo había despertado. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho y sustrajo el aparato contestando la llamada inmediatamente.

-¿Hola?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-¡Mierda, puto animal!-chilló una voz del otro lado de la línea-¡Los he estado llamado durante horas y nadie me contesta! ¿Cómo está mi novio?-

Oh…

Blaine.

Finn miró nerviosamente a Kurt yaciendo inconsciente en la camilla con una vía intravenosa en cada brazo, unos tubos entrando por su boca, otros por su nariz y unos cuantos más delgados por su abdomen. La palidez extrema, el pitido constante y a veces alarmantemente lento del sensor de frecuencia cardíaca y eso sin contar las convulsiones que presentaba de vez en cuando. Era todo una escena espantosa.

¿Cómo decirle a Blaine que su novio estaba muriendo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin matarlo a él también?

-Finn, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Cómo está?, mierda…-preguntó su hermano nervioso y desesperado del otro lado de la línea. Finn suspiró.

-¿Qué te dijo papá?-

-¡Nada!-gritó exasperado.-Solo me dijo que tenía que volver a Nueva York y después balbuceó una sarta de palabras médicas que no entendí y luego me dijo que Kurt había tenido un accidente con pastillas, ¿PODRÍAS EXPLICARME DE QUE PUTAS PASTILLAS HABLA?-gritó perdiendo los estribos y Finn pudo claramente escuchar a una mujer pidiéndole que guardara silencio y a Blaine contestándole que se fuera a la mierda.

Finn lo pensó por un minuto. Era obvio que ya era momento de que Blaine se enterara sobre la enfermedad de Kurt, ¡Por Dios! Era algo mortal, algo definiendo la vida de Kurt, y no solo definiéndola, sino controlándola y dirigiéndola, era estúpidamente patético que Blaine aún no supiera sobre esto, era putamente injusto que Blaine no pudiera apoyar a su propio novio. Era momento de que alguien le dijera.

Aunque por otro lado, la ignorancia era tan jodidamente hermosa. El no saber lo que está pasando era el puto paraíso, era como cuando eres niño y hay problemas, claro que los hay, problemas y mierdas grandes como el mundo, vidas destruyéndose, vidas terminando pero tú no lo notas y no lo haces por el simple hecho de que tu mundo es más pequeño y simple que el del resto. Pero entonces los años pasan y te empiezas a enterar de cosas que sucedieron en el pasado y no solo eso, sino que se aúnan nuevas anécdotas a la lisa de mierdas en la vida, y entonces la existencia se vuelve complicada. Y entonces así, con el paso del tiempo se adquiere conciencia, saber y el saber es lo que nos mata, no literalmente, pero sí nuestras almas, nuestra esencia pura, aquello desconocido que nos mantenía felices… simplemente desaparece.

Es por eso que la ignorancia es buena, te mantiene cuerdo y aunque el mundo caiga a tu alrededor tú continuas feliz, por el simple hecho de no estar enterado… de estar sumergido en el veneno mortal de la ignorancia.

Y Finn quería mantener a Blaine ahí, en su burbuja protectora, en su mundo feliz. Y es por eso que no le dijo la verdad y en cambio inventó una de las mentiras más elaboradas en toda su larga corta vida.

-Él tuvo un accidente en la cafetería-comenzó al principio un tanto desorientado sin saber cómo desarrollar su explicación falsa-Él… uhm… Una mujer le lanzó café por accidente y Kurt tuvo una reacción alérgica, eso debes saberlo-Intentó con una risa nerviosa-Papá lo trató y le recetó unas pastillas para… ya sabes… alergias y… alergias. Pero Kurt se equivocó y compró las equivocadas en la farmacia y las tomó-dijo chocando los cinco consigo mismo por su increíble capacidad de mentir-Así que tuvo un problema con las pastillas como dijo papá y él está uhm… inconsciente ahora pero papá le aplicó una medicina de doctores súper cool y él estará bien…-finalizó deseando que la última parte fuera real.

-Oh-dijo Blaine del otro lado de la línea mucho más calmado que al principio-Oh, eso es... es bueno, sí… él estará bien entonces… ¿Rachel está ahí? Me gustaría hablar con ella…-

Finn frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque por alguna razón no te creo del todo, amigo…-confesó mortificado. Finn cerró los ojos por varios segundos y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que se había mantenido ahí durante varias semanas ya.

-Ella está en casa… quería quedarse con Kurt pero Santana, Quinn y yo la convencimos para que descansara esta noche y pudiera ir a la escuela mañana y pedir un par de días…-explicó el más alto.

-De acuerdo…-asintió Blaine-Como sea, llegaré ahí en un rato amigo…-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Finn abriendo los ojos como plato y bajando su mirada a Kurt quien no se veía exactamente como alguien que iba a estar bien.

-Tengo que colgar el avión ya va a aterrizar… estaré ahí en una hora-

Y con esto la llamada terminó dejando a Finn con el celular apretado contra su oreja y su expresión de shock intacta.

Blaine no podía ver a Kurt así.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28-Adiós.**

_MARTES 5:10 AM._

Blaine irrumpió en el hospital con el rostro pálido y una gran maleta siendo arrastrada detrás de él. Caminó por el pasillo con la respiración agitada y sintiendo la mirada de las personas sobre él. Menos podría importarle.

-Estoy buscando a Kurt Hummel-le dijo al encargado cuando llegó a la recepción-¿En qué habitación está?-El chico lo miró nerviosamente y tecleó rápidamente algo en la computadora, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para la desesperación frustrada de Blaine en ese momento.-¿Podrías apresurarte?-estalló el moreno pero se arrepintió al ver al pobre muchacho teclear más rápido al borde de las lágrimas-Lo siento, pero es urgente… muy urgente-dijo con la voz más calmada.

-L… lo siento, está en una sala en terapia intensiva, solo familiares pueden subir-dijo con la voz tan bajita que Blaine se tuvo que inclinar hacia adelante para poder escucharlo.

-¡Pero yo soy su novio!-gritó encolerizado-¡Soy su jodido novio, debe dejarme pasar!-

-¡Blaine!-

Blaine se giró rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con su padre que le daba una mirada reprobatoria. Caminó hasta él rápidamente arrastrando su maleta de ruedas con cierta molestia.

-He venido a ver a mi novio y este joven no me permite entrar a verlo-dijo el muchacho a modo de explicación. Su padre asintió en comprensión.

-Lo entiendo, pero él es personal del hospital, pídele una disculpa y sígueme si quieres ver a Kurt-

Blaine lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego giró la cabeza levemente para ver al recepcionista que lo miraba temeroso. Blaine suspiró y caminó hacia él, él solo quería ver a su novio, demonios.

-Lo siento-dijo con la mandíbula apretada y mirando a un vaso vacío que yacía en la mesa.  
>El muchacho lo miró boquiabierto y asintió muy sonrojado. Blaine se giró hacia su padre de nuevo y caminó detrás de este siguiéndolo hacia donde supuestamente estaba el amor de su vida.<p>

_MARTES 5:15 AM._

Finn miró su obra. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Luego hacia el otro lado. Entrecerró los ojos y por último se mordió el labio.

Él definitivamente era una mierda maquillando.

Había pensado que si le ponía un poco de color a Kurt para que la imagen que recibiera a Blaine no fuera tan cruel y dura todo saldría bien, sin embargo no había tomado en cuenta que sus habilidades como maquillista eran mínimas, por no decir nulas. Así que tomó una toallita húmeda y se dedicó a desmaquillar al chico pensando en que el ridículo que había pasado al pedirle maquillaje a una mujer en la sala de espera había sido para nada.

Justo cuando se giró para deshacerse de la toalla la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Blaine. Finn se irguió poniéndose rápidamente frente el campo de visión de su hermano, intentando evitar lo siguiente. Blaine lo observó con el ceño fruncido y lo hizo a un lado empujándolo hacia la derecha sin mucha brusquedad. El más alto se hizo a un lado y se giró hacia la pared no queriendo ver lo que su hermano estaba viendo.

Pasaron los segundos, más y más. Luego minutos y Finn frunció el ceño al no escuchar ninguna reacción alterada o desesperada por parte del muchacho moreno. Se giró preocupado pensando en que tal vez había imaginado a Blaine entrar a la habitación, sin embargo no fue así y la imagen que vio hizo que su corazón se contrajera y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Kurt yacía aun en la cama, eso no había cambiado en nada, seguía pálido y los tubos aun entraban en su cuerpo de manera bruta y salvaje. Sus ojos aún seguían cerrados y sus labios aun lucían resecos. Todo era lo mismo, excepto que ahora estaba Blaine. Blaine de pie junto a la camilla. Cuerpo rígido y ceño fruncido. Los puños apretados y las piernas temblorosas. El pecho agitado y los labios apretados. Los ojos parpadeando rápidamente y las fosas nasales ampliándose rápidamente.

Era Kurt inconsciente, sin posibilidades de nada, sin alternativas, sin respuestas. Y era Blaine a su lado, llorando en silencio pero desgarradoramente, mirándolo con una mezcla casi imposible de dolor, amor y desesperación.

Era Kurt allí, sin estar ahí. Y era Blaine estando allí deseando no estarlo.

_MARTES 5:27 AM._

Esto no era cierto.

No era cierto y si lo era él se negaba a creerlo.

No podía simplemente aceptar que el chico que yacía en esa camilla era su chico, su Kurt.  
>Era tan doloroso mirarlo así, apagado, sin vida. Sin estarlo reprochando por beber mucho café o riéndose de él porque había fallado una nota mientras ensayaba. Era Kurt de una manera que él jamás quería volver a ver. Era su Kurt muriendo.<p>

Apretó los puños aún más fuerte sintiendo sus uñas enterrándose en sus palmas, pero no le importaba. No le importaba para nada. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar terriblemente rápido, sus ojos escocían y se llevó los puños a la cara cubriendo su vista con ellos, apretando fuertemente sin importarle hacerse daño. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió las contracciones en su estómago, el dolor, la pena, el sufrimiento, todo arremolinándose en su interior golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que ahora el dolor era físico también.

Él no era estúpido, no lo era y no se tragaba la tonta historia que Finn le había contado. Él sabía que había algo más, algo mucho más grande que ellos le estaban ocultado y no sabía que era pero sabía que era peligroso, algo lo suficientemente terrible y desastroso para que ellos lo mantuvieran alejado. Y francamente no sabía si quería saber.

Apretó los puños con más fuerza sobre sus ojos y apretó los labios sintiendo las lágrimas correr incontrolables por sus mejillas.

Pensó en él, en Kurt, en todo lo que quería para ambos, el futuro juntos, una casa no muy grande pero lo suficientemente amplia para que pudieran tener un piano en la sala, él sabía que Kurt amaría eso. Tener trabajos estables, hijos, un pez, un gato o hasta una jodida ardilla pero no.

Él estaba bastante seguro de que lo que le ocultaban era algo fuerte, terminal, sin solución. Sabía que sufriría en cuanto lo supiera, que su corazón y no solo eso sino su alma y él entero se destruirían al saber lo que le ocultaban y una gran parte de sí mismo quería aplazar eso el mayor tiempo posible. No quería matar a sus esperanzas aun, esas esperanzas sobre un futuro con él.

No quería pensar en la vida sin Kurt.

No podía.

No era posible. Era injusto. Malditamente y putamente injusto.

Lanzó un grito lleno de dolor y odio que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser. El dolor de perder a lo que más amaba. El odio hacia ese ser que controlaba todo y que había dejado que estos dos pobres estúpidos se enamoraran solo para poner un fin entre ellos. Dolor de que esto pasara. Odio de que esto pasara.

Soltó otro grito y sus puños abandonaron su cara para dirigirse a otro sitio. Golpeó una lámpara que había sobre la mesita causando que esta cayera al piso y se hiciera añicos contra él. No era suficiente, nada lo era.

Con sollozos desgarradores se movió por la habitación poniendo en muestra su frustración. Golpeó mesas, derribó estantes, pateó sillas y tiró al piso todo lo que le fue posible. Se detuvo de repente al quedar de frente a un espejo pegado a una pared. Miró al ser miserable que se encontraba allí.

Un hombre incompleto con bolsas negras bajo sus ojos hinchados y el cabello hecho un completo desastre, ropa desarreglada y sin alma aparentemente. Subió su mirada sobre su reflejo y su garganta se apretó al ver reflejada la camilla donde se encontraba su amado, sin vida y atravesado por una cantidad incontable de tubos y maquinas.

Blaine llegó a su límite.

Con los puños apretados golpeó el espejo destrozándolo completamente. Con las manos ensangrentadas se dedicó a arrancar los pedazos que quedaron pegados a la pared. Su respiración era agitada y los sollozos aun escapaban de su garganta. No quería ver lo que ese espejo reflejaba, él no quería ver eso porque eso no era lo que él quería para él y Kurt.

Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sintiéndose cada vez más y más mareado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Finn entró seguido por su padre y un par de enfermeras más.  
>Finn se quedó de pie en la puerta, petrificado, observando el piso cubierto de objetos rotos, vidrio destrozado y sangre. Miró a Blaine, gritando y sollozando mientras su padre lo tomaba por ambos brazos y lo apartaba del espejo totalmente deshecho. Lo miró revolviéndose entre los brazos de las enfermeras que lo intentaban controlar. Miró como su padre lloraba sin ocultarlo mientras tomaba el brazo de su hijo y clavaba una aguja en él. Vio a Blaine que seguía luchando contra los agarres, girar y mirar por un par de segundos a Kurt. Vio como dejo de gritar al instante y sus ojos se oscurecieron dejándose tomar por su padre y las enfermeras, rindiéndose y poco a poco caer en un profundo sueño provocado por el medicamento. Todo esto sin apartar la mirada del castaño.<br>Porque Kurt era el causante de todo.

_MARTES 7:55 AM._

Martin Anderson estaba arrepentido. No podía creer en lo que había metido a su hijo. Lo había hecho entrar al infierno mismo todo por intentar salvar una vida que no podía ser salvada.

Bebió de la botella y se acarició la sien mientras intentaba no ir a tirarse de la azotea del hospital. No podía dejar de pensar en su pobre hijo, su niño, su pequeño sufriendo por ver al amor de su vida escurrirse entre sus dedos, y pensar que él había ocasionado todo esto lo hacía sentirse culpable a niveles infinitos y el peor padre del mundo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y entonces entró Elaine Anderson, mirándolo con pena pero al mismo tiempo con enojo. Martin se encogió en su lugar. Tener que sedar y coser las heridas profundas en los brazos de su hijo le había dado la necesidad de contarle todo a su mujer quien a pesar de haberlo reprochado lo había aceptado después de un tiempo.

-No sé lo que estabas pensando cuando tuviste esta idea, Martin-dijo Elaine sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de su esposo y apartando la botella de él.

-Pensé que salvaría a Kurt y le daría amor a Blaine…-dijo el hombre con la voz apagada. Ahora ni él mismo entendía porque había hecho esto.

-¿Presentándole a tu hijo un chico moribundo esperabas hacerlo feliz?-preguntó molesta-Porque hasta ahora no veo a nadie contento aquí.

-Lo sé, lo siento, yo… yo lo arreglaré-dijo limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Su mujer bufó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó molesta-Ya hiciste esto, no hay forma de remediarlo, Blaine está enamorado, locamente enamorado y él no abandonará al chico tan fácilmente, por mucho que nos duela hay que seguir con esto hasta el final-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundido.

-Tendremos que apoyar a Blaine, apoyarlo en medio de esto, sostenerlo en el sufrimiento y estar con él cuando el chico finalmente… bueno…-dijo mirando fijamente a su esposo, esperando que él entendiera el resto, y así lo hizo-Después de eso, tendremos que ayudarlo a seguir adelante. Pero ya no será el mismo, nunca lo será de nuevo.

Martin miró a su esposa y tragó duro dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Suspiró resignado y bajo su mirada a la madera del escritorio.

-No-dijo parpadeando varias veces.

-¿No?-preguntó su mujer mirándolo con lastima.

-No-continuó-Aun puedo salvar a Kurt y salvar a Blaine-

_MARTES 1:10 PM._

Blaine abrió los ojos y parpadeó jadeando por el exceso de luz. Instintivamente subió sus manos para cubrirse de la luminosidad pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con sus manos completamente vendadas. Frunció el ceño y continuó mirándolas con confusión.

-Golpeaste el espejo… tuvimos que coserte-

Blaine alzó la vista ante el sonido de la voz de su padre. Lo vio ahí, sentado en una silla con el semblante pálido y la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo está Kurt?-preguntó Blaine sin si quiera interesarle como estaba él mismo.

-Él despertó hace unas horas-dijo luciendo un tanto raro.-Uhm… Él tiene algo que decirte-continuó lanzándole una mirada incomprensible a su hijo.

Blaine sonrió emocionado y se sentó en la camilla dispuesto a ir a ver a su novio ya mismo. Bajó de la camilla y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, su padre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo siento mucho hijo-dijo arrepentido y salió de la habitación a paso apresurado dejando a Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

**888**

Blaine caminaba sonriente por el pasillo sosteniendo (o al menos intentando sostener) un conejito blanco muy lindo que había comprado en la tienda de obsequios. Era algo muy cursi pero había pasado frente al aparador y no había podido evitar comprarlo para dárselo a su hermoso castaño.

Entró en la habitación y su sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver a su Kurt sentado en la camilla mirándolo con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama sonriendo como idiota, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver los ojos rojos del castaño ¿Había estado llorando?

Se acercó más a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuertemente enterrando su cara en su cabello y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos porque había pensado que jamás podría abrazar a su novio de nuevo. Sintió a Kurt aferrarse con su poca fuerza a su espalda y besar en innumerables ocasiones su cuello.

-Kurt…-susurró agachando su cara para juntar su frente con la del chico. Miró a los ojos de Kurt y se perdió dentro de ellos así como Kurt se perdió en los de él.

-Blaine yo…-dijo el ojiazul observándolo con dolor-Tenemos que hablar…-

Blaine se separó confundido mirándolo sin entender, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te sucedió en las manos?-preguntó Kurt bajando su mirada a las vendas del moreno. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-No importa… ¿Qué sucede contigo?-preguntó. Kurt lo observó fijamente como siempre lo hacía y entonces habló.

-Tenemos que terminar-

Literalmente los oídos de Blaine empezaron a zumbar. Su ritmo cardiaco retumbaba contra su pecho y sus ojos se cerraron. Se puso de pie y se giró dándole la espalda a Kurt. Subió su mano derecha –la que no estaba sosteniendo al conejo de felpa- y como había hecho unas horas antes se cubrió los ojos.

Sintió su pecho convulsionar por las lágrimas que lo estaban invadiendo y tenía tantas ganas de volver a dormirse pero ahora para nunca más despertar.

Giró de nuevo y bajó su mano mirando a Kurt quien lloraba en silencio observándolo todo el tiempo. Quería acercarse a él, exigirle que no lo dejará, obligarla a quedarse con él pero no lo hizo, y en su lugar preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Kurt abrió la boca un par de veces y siempre la cerraba de nuevo no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Fue en la séptima ocasión cuando apretó los puños y cerró los ojos tragando duro cuando habló finalmente.

-Yo… Yo no soy adecuado para ti-

Blaine tenía tantas ganas de reír, tirarse al piso y revolcarse en carcajadas porque dios santo, lo que Kurt estaba diciendo era tan estúpido e idiota y él y Kurt y todos lo sabían.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo con la voz quebrada-eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes, sabes lo que eres para mí y todo lo que he luchado por tenerte, como he peleado por que me aceptes y como eres lo más valioso que tengo así que no me digas pendejadas como esa ¡Dime de una puta vez porque!-estalló rompiendo en lágrimas-¡Y dime la verdad, por una vez se honesto conmigo, Kurt!-

Kurt soltó un gemido lleno de dolor y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos entubadas.  
>Blaine quería decirle que se haría daño, que se lastimaría pero por alguna retorcida razón esperaba que él sintiera un poco del dolor que él estaba sintiendo.<p>

-Dime-exigió con la voz temblorosa por el llanto-¡DIME, KURT!-

-Porque te amo-susurró el castaño casi sin voz, bajando sus manos y mirándolo con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas.-Porque te amo Blaine, tanto, tanto como no tienes idea, como no he amado a nadie y... porque te amo tienes que irte, no es justo que estés aquí conmigo porque yo… sé que sabes que estoy aquí, en este jodido hospital por algo muy grave, Blaine… y no puedo mantenerte aquí porque esto no terminará bien… yo tengo fecha de expiración y no quiero que me veas así-dijo con la voz quebrada-Tú… tú tienes un gran futuro Blaine, un futuro tan sorprendente y magnifico esperando por ti, y estoy segura de que lograrás cada cosa que te has propuesto-Blaine negó con la cabeza observándolo sin dejar de llorar-Sí Blaine, te irás y ambos estaremos bien porque sabremos lo que tuvimos y estaremos bien porque recordaremos lo que vivimos juntos, y tú sonreirás y serás inmensamente feliz en Londres en la escuela del Sr. Huntington y luego te graduaras y montarás tu primera obra y todos apreciaran finalmente tu talento y tú podrás acariciar la cabeza de tus hijos y mirar a tu pareja y ser feliz, el hombre más feliz del mundo.-tragó duro con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.-Y cuando… cuando alguien te diga que yo… que yo ya no existo más, tú no te sentirás mal porque tendrás amor y mucha gente que te apoye y la vida que siempre has soñado y ya no me necesitarás más porque estarás completo-

-Yo no quiero nada de eso si no es contigo-dijo el moreno mirándolo con dolor. Tanto dolor que lastimaba al ojiazul.

-Ahora no-dijo Kurt-pero lo tendrás y serás feliz con eso-

Blaine negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños causando que algunos puntos se reventaran.

-No me iré-dijo él casi sin voz. Kurt estaba demente si creía que él lo dejaría.

-Sí lo harás-continuó Kurt con lágrimas en su rostro.-Tienes que irte porque no puedes quedarte aquí Blaine, debes irte, tienes que dejarme y ser feliz-

-¡Pero si te dejo jamás seré feliz!-gritó él llorando-No me importa lo que sea que tengas, me quedaré contigo-

-Mierda, Blaine, ¡Tienes que irte!-gritó Kurt apretando los ojos.

-No puedo hacer eso Kurt-susurró Blaine con sus hombros temblando por el llanto.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo-dijo el castaño abriendo sus brazos para que Blaine se lanzara a ellos. Blaine no alegó, abrazó a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas dejando que las lágrimas salieran libres porque se estaba rindiendo, y se daba cuenta de que era la última vez que abrazaría a su Kurt.

Kurt lo acunó con sus brazos delgados acariciando su cabello con tanto amor que dolía. Besó su cabello en innumerables ocasiones y le susurró palabras de amor al oído.

-Serás muy feliz Blaine, tan feliz-dijo Kurt con ternura-Y en un par de años ni siquiera recordarás esto, tendrás la vida que siempre has soñado, el trabajo que siempre has querido y todo lo que has anhelado-

-Excepto a ti-dijo Blaine irguiéndose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos-no te tendré a ti-repitió con dolor.

-Pero no importará porque tendrás a alguien más-

Blaine negó con la cabeza sin creer eso y cerró los ojos tomando con sus manos heridas la cara de Kurt, lo besó con urgencia, con deseo y con pasión.

Lo besó como si fuera la última vez aunque aún se negaba a aceptar que ese sería el último beso. Y Kurt correspondió, besándolo con creces, aferrándose a su cabello y jadeando por más. Ambos derritiéndose, llorando en ese beso, dejándolo todo porque querían que el otro tuviera todo de sí mismo.

Sus labios se movían sobre los labios de otros y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo junto a ellos. Querían tener todo del otro y se sentían tristes porque jamás lo lograrían. Nunca llegarían a tener el futuro que habían planeado. Y todo por el maldito destino.  
>Se alejaron lentamente dejando besos castos sobre los labios del otro y permitiendo que sus manos regresaran a sus propios cuerpos.<p>

Abrieron los ojos y Blaine suspiró dejando que más lágrimas cayeran. Kurt lo miró con la respiración temblorosa y las mejillas mojadas.

Blaine acarició la mejilla de Kurt y acomodó su flequillo detrás de su oreja de manera tierna. Le dejó un beso casto por última vez y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo sin apartar sus miradas.

Kurt soltó una risita entre lágrimas pero feliz y Blaine sonrió lleno de amor.  
>Se puso de pie y le extendió el conejo de felpa que llevaba con él. Kurt lo tomó con las manos temblorosas y miró a Blaine con nuevas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. El moreno caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió deteniéndose antes de irse.<p>

-Y nunca dejaré de amarte-dijo con la voz temblorosa y con esto se marchó.

Kurt miró la puerta cerrada y parpadeó un par veces mordiéndose el labio. Bajó su mirada al muñeco de trapo que le había dado el moreno y lo observó fijamente. Suspiró relacionando todo momento que había pasado con Blaine con ese conejo de felpa. Lo aferró a su pecho y miró nuevamente la puerta cerrada.

-Tampoco dejaré de hacerlo Blaine-susurró a la nada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Nunca dejare de amarte-


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.- Aguamarina.**

-¿Y sólo te fuiste?-inquirió la anciana mujer sentada al lado del moreno.

-Así es-respondió este con los hombros caídos y la mirada sumida en tristeza. La mujer negó con la cabeza de manera decepcionada mientras que con manos temblorosas abría su bolso en busca de algo. El altavoz del aeropuerto anunció el abordaje del vuelo 210 al tiempo que varias personas se encaminaban hacia el andén correspondiente. Blaine apretó con fuerza el pañuelo de papel que tenía entre sus manos y se llevó a la cara cerrando los ojos al sentir una nueva lágrima correr por su mejilla. Aun no podía asimilar el haber dejado atrás a su Kurt, al amor de su vida. Había prometido amarlo incondicionalmente y ahora aquí estaba él, sentado en el aeropuerto esperando a que su vuelo directo a Londres saliera. Aunque no era exactamente su culpa tampoco, Kurt se lo había rogado, le había exigido que lo dejara alegando que Blaine merecía un gran futuro lejos de él, lejos de su enfermedad, fuera lo que sea que Kurt tuviera, aunque Blaine ya tenía ciertas suposiciones sobre lo que su chico sufría.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para empezar a pensar en eso, nunca las tendría, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio sería capaz de aceptar que la persona que más amaba en el mundo iba a morir? Porque sabía que Kurt lo haría, sabía que Kurt iba a morir, él se lo había dicho, le había pedido que lo olvidara que encontrara a alguien más y que no sufriera cuando alguien le dijera que él se había ido de este mundo.

Blaine apretó los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor. No podía vivir en un mundo sin Kurt, no podía simplemente existir sabiendo que Kurt ya no estaba más. Sintió un dolor fuerte y real en su garganta y sabía lo que significaba, lágrimas. Más aún. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería arrojarse al piso y patalear hasta cansarse y por más infantil que esto sonara eso era lo que él deseaba. ¡Por dios santo! Estaba dejándolo atrás, estaba cumpliendo lo que Kurt quería, lo iba a olvidar, iba a encontrar a alguien más, iba a desaparecer de la vida de Kurt y Kurt iba a desaparecer de su vida.

Blaine dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había logrado contener en el taxi. Sollozos desgarradores salieron de su garganta y tuvo que tapar su boca con las manos, apretándola fuertemente, deseando poder atragantarse con su voz y dejar de respirar para siempre. Estaba perdiéndolo todo, estaba dejando todo lo que amaba atrás, estaba caminando hacia un futuro del que ya no estaba tan convencido, estaba abandonando su corazón en este lugar, porque de algo estaba seguro y era que si abordaba ese avión y llegaba a Londres, sería una persona completamente vacía, patética sin alma y sin corazón.

Sería un fantasma de lo que él había sido.

-Oye, lindo-le habló la anciana tocándole el hombro suavemente. Blaine alzó la cabeza y entonces descubrió a la mitad del aeropuerto mirándole intrigado. Sacudió la cabeza exhausto, ya ni siquiera le importaba. Se secó la cara sin cuidado y miró lo que la anciana había estado buscando en su bolso y que ahora le extendía con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó sin tomarlo y con la voz dura llena de dolor. La anciana amplió su sonrisa.

-Es un collar para el dolor-confesó mirándolo de lado. Blaine observó el collar que le mostraba la mayor con ojo crítico. Era una cadena de plata delgada y algo larga, algo que llamó la atención del chico era que no parecía exactamente un collar femenino, era más bien para quien quisiera usarlo, quien necesitara usarlo ya sea chica o chico. Al final de la cadena colgaba con sutileza una pequeña piedra color azul verdoso no tan brillante y no tan opaco y de alguna manera, bastante parecida al color de ojos de Kurt. Suspiró sin entender lo que quería la anciana.

-Es hermoso, pero no comprendo-dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándola confundido. La anciana lo extendió más hacia él y sonrió.

-Es para ti.-dijo entregándoselo. Blaine abrió los ojos como plato e instintivamente alejó la mano de la señora.

-No, yo.. yo no puedo aceptar eso, es suyo y debe significar mucho para usted yo…-

-Me lo dio mi esposo hace 30 años-dijo la mayor encogiéndose de hombros. Blaine abrió los ojos como plato.-Él enfermó gravemente en aquel entonces y los doctores dijeron que no sobreviviría. Él fue mi primer amor, lo había conocido cuando apenas era una niña no mayor de quince años… él tenía 22 cuando lo conocí y el mundo creía que estábamos locos por enamorarnos, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación y tampoco lo estaban sus padres. Pero no nos importó, me escapé con él y nos casamos en una pequeña capilla dos años después. Él era mi príncipe ¿Sabes? Atento, romántico… perfecto. Trabajó arduamente día tras día para poder comprar una casa para los dos.. bueno, los tres, yo estaba embarazada. Tuvimos una pequeña niña que era el amor de nuestras vidas… los años pasaron y la vida no pudo ser mejor, todo era perfecto parecía un cuento de hadas… pero los cuentos de hadas tienen finales y el nuestro llegó cuando él tenía 51… enfermó de cáncer y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, la tecnología no era tan buena en aquel tiempo así que lo único que pudieron hacer entonces fue ofrecerle semanas de vida… estaba devastada, justo como tú lo estas. Estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida, al ser que le había dado significado a mis días, a aquella persona que era la única para mí… y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detener su partida. Pase sus últimos días con él, aprovechando cada segundo a su lado, hasta que llegó la noche final. Él nos sonrió a mí y a mi hija y a mi nieto nos dijo que nos amaba y que podríamos superarlo en algún momento… justo como tú chico te dijo a ti… pero yo sabía que no sería así… mi hija estaba perdiendo a su padre y mi nieto estaba perdiendo a su abuelo pero yo… Yo estaba perdiendo mi todo, una parte de mí, me estaba perdiendo yo misma, y él lo notó. Así que me dio esto, este collar, él siempre había sido un gran fanático de las gemas, le encantaban todas pero su favorita era el aguamarina-dijo señalando la pequeña piedra al final del collar-Es una piedra que aporta valentía, decisión y ánimo. Otorga confianza en uno mismo. Bienestar y felicidad. Claridad mental para pensar sensatamente y resolver los problemas. Te ayuda a enfrentar el dolor, ese dolor tan grande que tienes justo ahora y que estás seguro de que puede tragarse tu mundo entero, te ayuda a salir adelante, a superar todo y a triunfar ante los baches en el camino… es por eso que tú lo necesitas ahora-dijo tomando la mano de Blaine y dejándolo en su palma abierta-Es tuyo ahora porque lo sé, él me lo está diciendo, me lo dijo una vez, que ese collar sería mío por siempre si así lo quería o bien podría dárselo a alguien que lo necesitara cuando yo ya no lo necesitara más-

-Pero… pero, ¿Usted ya no lo necesita? Es suyo, debe tenerlo y dárselo a su hija o a sus nietos…-dijo Blaine intentando devolverle el collar pero la mujer negó sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mi hija es la mejor actriz del mundo justo ahora y todos mis nietos están casados y felices, justo ahora voy a mi fiesta sorpresa en Francia y yo misma no podría ser más feliz… yo ya no lo necesito y nunca más lo necesitaré pero, justo ahora, tú lo necesitas-dijo tomando su bolso y sonriéndole-Y puede ser tuyo para siempre o puedes dárselo a alguien cuando lo necesite… buena suerte con tu vida chico, te lo mereces-y con esto caminó hacia la multitud de personas donde desapareció de la vista de Blaine.

El moreno miró el collar fijamente y pensó en todo lo que la mujer le había dicho. "Te ayuda a enfrentar el dolor" él quería eso, quería salir de ese agujero negro que lo estaba absorbiendo poco a poco y quería volver a ser feliz. "Te ayuda a salir adelante y superar todo" Blaine suspiró aceptando que tendría que hacer eso, salir adelante y olvidarse de lo que había tenido, superar el dolor, superar el pasado, superar a Kurt. "Y a triunfar ante los baches en el camino" Eso lo sabía, él lo lograría, él podría ser una nueva persona y tener todo lo que había deseado una vez, tal vez Kurt tenía razón y él encontraría a alguien más y entonces tendría la felicidad con ese alguien.

Blaine escuchó el anuncio de su vuelo para abordarlo. Se puso de pie suspirando y miró el collar en su mano una vez más. Con una pequeña lágrima bajando por su mejilla lo anudó alrededor de su cuello deseando más que nada que ese collar le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para tal vez algún día volver a ver a Kurt y tener su final feliz con él. El final que se merecían.

_MARTES 1:50 PM._

El doctor Martin entró en la habitación de Kurt después de ver a su hijo salir apresurado de ella. Se sentía culpable por ver a Blaine tan destrozado pero era lo mejor para él, Blaine merecía salir a salvo de todo esto sin ser arrastrado por la enfermedad de Kurt. Y eso era otro punto de culpabilidad para él ya que quería al castaño, la quería como si fuera su propio hijo y le partía el alma verlo así, sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, el semblante pálido y los ojos rojos llenos de dolor. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que el muchacho tenía entre sus manos, apretaba fuertemente un conejo de felpa y lo pegaba a su pecho instintivamente. Kurt alzó la mirada en cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y entonces su mirada se convirtió en una de puro odio.

-Hola Kurt-lo saludó el doctor Martin con la voz rota por la mirada que el chico le dirigía-…Sabes que eso fue lo mejor.-

-Váyase a la mierda-dijo el chico mirándolo con furia e inclinándose en la camilla hasta que las agujas en sus venas empezaron a sangrar-¡Yo lo amo! ¡Amo a Blaine! Y todo es su puta culpa Sr. Anderson-gritó tomando una lámpara de la cómoda sin importarle que uno de los tubos se desatara de su brazo desgarrándolo dolorosamente y lanzándosela al doctor quien la esquivó por poco.

-Yo lo siento mucho Kurt, pero sabes que es lo mejor, tú sabes que él no merecía quedarse aquí y verte morir, porque tú sabes que eso te pasara-dijo caminando hacia él y parándose junto a la camilla-sabes que morirás y si él se hubiera quedado hubiera muerto contigo-

La bofetada que Kurt le dio al doctor hizo eco en todo el cuarto vacío. El doctor Martin mantuvo su cara mirando hacia al piso al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Kurt empezar a sollozar terriblemente.

-¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡USTED LE DIJO SOBRE MÍ, LE DIJO QUE ME LLEVARÁ FLORES, LE DIJO QUE ME INVITARÁ A SALIR Y PERMITIÓ QUE SE ENAMORARÁ DE MÍ Y YO ME ENAMORARÁ DE ÉL!-Gritó Kurt con la voz tan aguda y rota que más bien sonaba como el llanto agonizante de alguien-¡NOS DEJÓ ENAMORARNOS, COÑO!-gritó cerrando los ojos llorando amargamente. Lo había perdido todo por culpa del padre de Blaine, él había planeado todo esto creyendo idiotamente que podría salvarlo pero en realidad solo había logrado arruinar completamente su vida. Su pecho se empezó a agitar y entonces tosió en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y miró sus dedos llenos de sangre y algunos coágulos rojos. Soltó un gemido de dolor y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado.- Y entonces viene a mi habitación esta mañana diciéndome que debo dejarlo y que él no merece estar conmigo y confesándome todo lo que ha hecho usted, puto bastardo-susurró con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas-Y.. y… y si u..usted cree que algún día lo v..voy a perdón..nar está muy equivocado porque… porque lo odio más que a nada señor Anderson.-

El doctor Martin lo miró por unos segundos sintiendo que por segunda vez cometía un gran error pero ahora al obligar a Kurt a separarse de Blaine. Se sintió una gran basura y no fue capaz de siquiera contestarle al menor. Miró a Kurt y suspiró con tristeza, el castaño temblaba levemente y notaba que le costaba trabajo respirar, tenía la boca manchada de sangre al igual que unos cuantos hilos rojos bajando por sus fosas nasales, sus manos manchadas del líquido escarlata y el pitido de su ritmo cardiaco cada vez más lento. Kurt no lo lograría.

-Llamaré a una enfermera-dijo con la voz bajita saliendo de la habitación. Kurt se acostó agotado en la camilla. Sabía que de nuevo estaba teniendo un maldito sangrado y sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Estaba molesto, estaba triste y estaba desesperado. Quería de alguna forma poder salir de esa habitación y correr al aeropuerto detrás de Blaine y obligarlo a quedarse con él, decirle que no había sido su intención decirle todas las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente y sobre todo rogarle porque lo amara hasta que él muriera. Sabía que era egoísta por su parte y también sabía que el Doctor Martin… no, el Señor Anderson tenía razón. Blaine merecía ser feliz con alguien más, pero él quería a Blaine con él hasta el final y si eso lo convertía en un ser malvado egoísta y terrible entonces lo aceptaba y moriría siendo eso, pero simplemente lo necesitaba con él y si ya no lo tenía entonces ya nada le importaba. Nada. Sólo él. Sólo Blaine.

-Kurt, una enfermera vendrá acá en unos minutos-dijo Rachel entrando en la habitación. Lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-gritó corriendo hacia él y arrojándose casi sobre la camilla, acarició el rostro de Kurt con las manos temblorosas y sollozos rotos saliendo por su garganta-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE TIENES, KURT?!-Gritó desesperada con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Kurt la miró fijamente y parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya nada le importaba. No sin Blaine. Ya no.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Rachel-


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30-Errores.**

_SÁBADO 09:36 PM._

Blaine miraba fijamente la maravillosa vista desde su ventana. Un árbol frondoso, alto, con grandes ramas gruesas repletas de hojas que cubrían toda la ventana. Esa era su vista.

Suspiró fuertemente justo como había hecho una y otra vez, constantemente desde aquel día en que había iniciado su internado en Londres, ya tres meses atrás y cansado se retiró de la ventana caminando hacia el piano que estaba en la habitación. Se sentó en el banquillo y posicionó sus dedos sobre el acorde La.

-¿Seguirás intentando eso?-preguntó su compañero de habitación, Georg DeVan. Era alto, pálido y tenía los ojos azules. Su cabello era castaño y era condenadamente parecido a Ku... bueno, a él.

Blaine se había impuesto un par de reglas primordiales para sobrevivir a su nueva vida en Londres, alejado de todo lo que conocía y una de esas reglas -la más importante en realidad- era no hablar sobre Kur... bueno, sobre él. Ya era jodidamente doloroso estar alejado de él y el recordarlo contantemente no ayudaba en nada, había pasado su primer mes en Londres fuera de su cabeza, inmerso en otro mundo, sin prestar atención a las clases y sin ser capaz de dormir por las noches. Sumergido en la oscuridad pasaba las madrugadas enteras sentado en el piano, mirando las teclas, esperando que la soledad se apiadara de él y al menos le obsequiara un poco de inspiración, algunas letras cuyo sentido formaran grandes obras, algunos acordes cuya melodía formara maravillosas canciones o por lo menos algo de sueño para poder descansar y no lucir como un zombie mal arreglado en clases al siguiente día. Pero por supuesto, eso no pasaba y en cambio todo lo que obtenía Blaine eran horas y horas de autocrítica mental debido a los recuerdos, algunas miradas molestas por parte de sus profesores y hojas completas en blanco que deberían estar impregnadas con su talento artístico y que en cambio resultaban impregnadas de pequeñas gotas de lágrimas de un chico que intentaba iniciar de nuevo.  
>Y ese era Blaine. Él lo había perdido todo, a su familia, su hogar, sus amigos y el amor, y ahora aquí estaba, en esta nueva ciudad comenzando desde cero intentando ser una nueva persona.<p>

Y ese es el motivo por el que se impuso las reglas, para ser capaz de olvidar lo pasado y concentrarse en el presente y aún más importante, cultivar su futuro.

De esta forma esperaba que el nunca más pronunciar en voz alta (ni siquiera en sus pensamientos) el nombre de su ex, o llamar a su familia y tampoco tener ningún tipo de contacto con todo Nueva York, le ayudara a crear una nueva versión de sí mismo y poco a poco superar sus vivencias para crear nuevas experiencias que lo motivaran a escribir una obra con un final feliz.

Y esto lo llevaba al día presente, donde sentado en el banquillo del piano a las diez de la noche con su compañero de habitación observándolo medio molesto y el sonido estridente de una fiesta en el piso de arriba, lo llevó a tomar una de las decisiones de las que se arrepentiría más tarde.

_SÁBADO 10:02 PM._

Blaine sonrió cuando la música se hizo más fuerte en el momento en que le abrieron la puerta. Una chica de cabello color menta lo observó curiosa sin poder reconocerlo bien.

-So.. soy Blaine Anderson-dijo gritando sobre la música-Paul me invitó a la fiesta esta mañana-informó y la chica asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Blaine entró a la casa donde la sala le recordó a la pista de aquel bar gay donde había ido con Finn ya un tiempo atrás, ni un alma más cabía y parecía haber mucha gente realizando actos sexuales públicos de los que Blaine solo había visto en las pornos más guarras de internet.

Alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza se movió entre la multitud intentando avanzar para llegar a la cocina y tomar -por primera vez desde su borrachera infernal con Ku... bueno, con él- una cerveza.

-Con permiso, con permiso.-gritó haciendo a un lado a las personas que o estaban demasiado ebrias para responder o simplemente lo ignoraban.-Voy pasando, estoy pasando, con permiso ¡Hey quita tu mano de ahí! No soy gay amigo.-

-Viniste-dijo una voz en cuanto Blaine entró en la cocina. Alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Hola Romie-saludó mirándola contento de tener a alguien conocido aquí. Romie también había sido aceptada en el curso del Sr. Huntington por lo que la veía bastante seguido y charlaban constantemente todos los días y claro que después de tres meses eran amigos de nuevo.

-Es grandioso que estés aquí Blainey, nunca habías aceptado venir a ninguna fiesta.-dijo ella moviendo de manera coqueta uno de sus mechones rubios entre sus dedos. Blaine suspiró recordando momentáneamente unos dedos pálidos envolviendo un mechón castaño.

-No, yo... no había tenido tiempo para eso-mintió caminando a la mesa y sirviéndose un poco de ponche en un vaso. Romie se paró junto a él y lo observó fijamente.

-¿Haciendo qué? Revolcándote entre un mar de lágrimas por haber dejado al mesero?-preguntó y entonces Blaine se tensó terriblemente porque ninguno de sus compañeros conocía su historia con Kur... con él, y el hecho de que Romie sabía y hasta se atrevía a mencionarlo como si no hubiera sido nada, había sido suficiente para estrujarle el corazón al chico. Blaine alzó la vista y observó a Romie mortificado intentando decirle con la mirada que no hablara de él. Pero como de costumbre, Romie no supo descifrar su mirada, nadie era capaz de hacerlo, nadie más que... su lindo castaño.

-No lo menciones por favor-dijo en voz bajita y temblorosa sintiéndose realmente consternado. Romie lo miró afligida y le tomó la mano suavemente.

-No lo haré Blaine-le dijo mirándolo con seguridad-Pero si quieres olvidarlo, yo puedo ayudarte.-

Blaine bajó la mirada hasta sus manos unidas y de repente la idea de estar con Romie no le pareció tan mala. Romie era una buena persona y ahora era amable con él, habían salido por un tiempo y ella era la única persona en Londres que lo conocía bien, así que no veía el problema en hacer lo que Romie quería que hicieran, ambos eran adultos y ambos eran capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones. Además si iba a iniciar una nueva vida sin Ku... bueno, sin él, tenía que encontrar a alguien nuevo para darle su amor.

Así que sintiéndose solo y lleno de tristeza, asintió levemente apretando la mano de Romie y bajando la cabeza al verla sonreír.

-Entonces vamos-dijo ella saliendo con él de la cocina y arrastrándolo por el mar de gente en la sala hasta salir al pasillo donde lo arrinconó en una pared y pegó sus labios en un beso húmedo. Blaine soltó aire lentamente y cerró los ojos no queriendo ver la mata de cabello rubio frente a su cara. El prefería imaginar un bonito cabello castaño y corto, suave y sedoso acompañado de unas mejillas sonrojadas en una piel pálida y un bonito cuello blanco listo para ser marcado. Él esperaba tocar un pecho duro, no uno tan abultado como el que tenía restregándose contra sus pectorales en este momento y sentir unos dedos delgados enredarse en su cabello, no esos dedos con uñas postizas que estaban lastimando su cuero cabelludo.

Así que se alejó de aquel beso y abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con unos ojos azules, hermosos observándolo con curiosidad. Pero sin embargo sus ojos solo visualizaron un par de orbes color marrón que lo miraban con impaciencia.

-¿Tienes protección?-preguntó aquella voz que sonaba bastante diferente a la que Blaine esperaba escuchar. Negó con la cabeza y sintió un repentino alivio inundar su pecho al darse cuenta de que esto detenía todo.-No te preocupes, yo tengo en mi habitación-dijo ella y entonces Blaine se sintió obligado de nuevo.

_SÁBADO 11:13 PM._

-No, yo... no, no puedo, detente por favor-pidió Blaine con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama y Romie alejaba su boca de su entrepierna. La rubia miró confundida como Blaine salía de la cama recogiendo su ropa del piso y vistiéndose con una rapidez increíble.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Romie poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el moreno para poner una mano en su espalda. Blaine se alejó con un estremecimiento y la miró con desesperación.

-Tengo que irme-dijo saliendo de la habitación sin importarle lo desarreglada que era su vestimenta. Caminó desconectado por varios pasillos, sin un rumbo fijo y sin saber exactamente qué hacía, solo quería caminar y caminar hasta que pudiera borrar lo que había pasado con Romie.

Había sido un completo error haber aceptado ir con ella a su habitación, una equivocación tan grande como el tamaño del agujero en su corazón. Pero en el fondo sabía porque había aceptado. Él quería amor, lo deseaba tanto que lo buscaría en quien sea, incluso en Romie, aunque no había razón para buscarlo más, él sabía exactamente donde estaba su amor... en New York, en un chico hermoso con la piel como de porcelana, cabello castaño suave con ese olor exquisito a vainilla, unos ojos azules tan hermosos y claros que lo hacían perder la respiración, unos labios rosados carnosos que lo habían besado tantas veces llevándolo a lugares en los que nunca había estado, con un cuerpo perfectamente imperfecto que lo había sostenido haciéndolo suspirar y estremecerse de placer... con un corazón tan grande, algo roto pero aun así maravilloso que lo había amado con tanta pasión y tanta entrega que le daban ganas de llorar.

Su amor estaba depositado en un chico que estaba en Nueva York, enfermo y... mierda, Blaine ni siquiera sabía si él seguía... si él seguía...

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta mientras se deslizaba por la pared haciéndose un ovillo en el piso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y su llanto se escuchaba por todo el pasillo. Ni siquiera le importaba, lo más seguro es que todos creerían que estaba ebrio y tal vez lo estaba, ebrio de amor, ebrio de sentimientos, ebrio de dolor.

Tomó su celular necesitando terriblemente alguien que lo conectara a la tierra de nuevo. Por un segundo la idea de llamar al castaño estuvo en su cabeza pero entonces la desechó rápidamente y en cambio llamó a su mejor amigo, su confidente. Su hermano.

-¿Blaine?-preguntó una voz demasiado conocida del otro lado de la línea. Blaine se cubrió la boca con una mano esperando así poder evitar los sollozos que venían.

-Hey, soy yo-dijo sonriendo al escuchar la risa sorprendida de su hermano.

-Vaya, hombre, teníamos tanto tiempo sin hablar, ¿Cómo te va allá? ¿Las clases son geniales?-preguntó Finn parloteando con entusiasmado. Excepto que su entusiasmo sonaba bastante cansado. Su voz era rasposa y no tan alta como de costumbre, no contenía esa chispa de sobre energía que siempre tenía y sonaba como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido... O tal vez estaba durmiendo y él lo había despertado, ¿Qué hora era en América?

-Uhm... yo estoy bien, ya sabes un tanto agobiado y necesitaba hablar con alguien y... ¿Estás bien? Suenas cansado, ¿Qué hora es allá?-preguntó limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Oh, son las 6:30 PM-respondió el otro.

-No es tan tarde...-murmuró Blaine confundido-¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Suenas realmente exhausto-

-Yo... uhm...-balbuceó nervioso-No he tenido tiempo para dormir mucho, sí...-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine confundido, su hermano era del tipo de personas que tomaba bastante en serio el horario de sueño, en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, Finn siempre había sido el primero en irse a dormir y el último en despertar, incluso con su trabajo en el bar y la escuela, su hermano se las había arreglado para dormir las horas adecuadas que necesitaba para estar enérgico todo el día. Así que debía existir una muy buena razón para que estuviera sacrificando sus horas preciadas de sueño.-¿Acaso estás en temporada de exámenes?-

-Yo, no... uh... paso mucho tiempo en el hospital y bueno... no he podido descansar muy bien...-dijo cuidadosamente y con pesar, como si realmente no quisiera contarle eso a Blaine.

-¿Hospital? ¿Están todos bien o… oh…-murmuró al comprender el mensaje oculto en las palabras de su hermano. Estaba hablado de él, de su Kur… bueno, de él.-¿Cómo… Cómo está?-preguntó casi sin voz. Un silencio se extendió por varios segundos hasta que finalmente Finn suspiró y habló.

-Él… uhm… él lo está intentando duro-dijo eligiendo bien sus palabras.-Él ha estado esforzándose bastante y… sí, lo está haciendo bien, incluso aceptó un nuevo tratamiento, aun no hay resultados pero se le ve positivo.-Un sollozo roto salió de la garganta de Blaine y después de esto explotó en un llanto desgarrador. Simplemente enfrentarse a la realidad era algo tan cruel.-Mierda, Blaine, no, no llores-pidió Finn intentando tranquilizar a su hermano-Él lo está intentando, Blaine, él está luchando fuerte, por todos. Él, él ahora está permanentemente en el hospital y los estragos del tratamiento lo tienen enfrentándose a un sinfín de dolores pero aun así no se rinde, él quiere estar bien, él quiere estar sano… para ti. ¿Sabes? Todo el tiempo habla de ti, a todo mundo le cuenta sobre su relación y todas las cosas tontas que hicieron, él está tan enamorado Blaine, él está haciendo esto por ti…-

Blaine se relajó un poco, callando su llanto y prestando suma atención a su hermano.-¿Él aun me ama?-preguntó interesado.

-Sí amigo, demasiado-bufó Finn riendo-incluso el otro día Rach y yo estábamos besuqueándonos en los baños y no nos vio por dos horas enteras y cuando regresamos lo único que nos dijo fue que tal vez algún día podríamos tener citas dobles, ya sabes, Rach y yo y tú con Kurt-

Blaine se tensó. Mierda, escuchar su nombre era tan duro, era como salir de la burbuja donde se había encerrado y regresar a la realidad de que su ex novio estaba muriendo. Negó con la cabeza queriendo evitar las lágrimas y mejor enfocarse en lo bueno y nada más que eso, tenía que ser positivo. Un minuto… ¿Finn había dicho que…

-¿Tú y Rachel están saliendo?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos como plato. Finn río contento y suspiro.

-Sí, desde hace dos meses amigo-confeso entusiasmado. Blaine se atoró con sus propias palabras y balbuceó un par de veces.

-P… Pero… ¿Cómo?-dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, pasábamos mucho tiempo en el hospital juntos, solo se dio, hermano y no podría estar más feliz… todos lo están, mamá, papá, los chicos y Kurt-

-Wow, esto es sorprendente, estoy feliz por ti amigo…-dijo Blaine sinceramente.-Pero, es como si me estuviera perdiendo toda su vida por estar aquí.-dijo afligido.

-Estás estudiando Blaine-dijo su hermano serio.-Además no son cosas muy importantes, ambos sabíamos que Rach y yo terminaríamos juntándonos en algún momento-Blaine entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja ante esta declaración.-Y cualquier cosa importante yo te la avisaría… excepto si es sobre Kurt, dijiste que no querías saber nada sobre él así que…-

-¡No!-interrumpió Blaine alterado-Sí quiero saber sobre él, solo, solo no le digas que estás hablando sobre él conmigo-pidió.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Finn-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. Quinn tuvo a su bebé-

-¡Wow! eso es magnífico-dijo Blaine ahora más entusiasmado.

-Sí, fue un niño, espera, eso ya lo sabías-se interrumpió a sí mismo-como sea, se llama Nathan y es muy lindo, es idéntico a Quinn, Rachel dice que se parece a Puck pero ella está un poco ciega así que créeme a mí.-

-¿Dijiste Nathan?-preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

-Sip, Nathan, todos se pusieron súper melancólicos cuando Quinn dijo el nombre y yo ni siquiera entendí porque, me sentí tan fuera de lugar pero aun así tuve que quedarme con ellos, ¡Oh! Te encantara oír esto, Kurt se puso muy contento cuando escuchó el nombre, de hecho Quinn trae a Nathan a verlo todos los días, Kurt simplemente ama a ese bebé, le cuenta historias sobre ustedes y le canta todo el tiempo, tiene una voz hermosa amigo, ¡Hermosa! Él está tan feliz con ese bebé, nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado por una persona, claro, dejándote de lado…-Blaine esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose tranquilo de saber que su castaño tenía algo que lo hacía feliz en esos momentos.

-Gracias Finn-dijo Blaine limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban en su cara y sonriendo más ampliamente-Mejoraste bastante mi día.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.-Una nueva decisión.**

_VIERNES 3:57 PM._

Tres minutos.

Tres largos e infinitos minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que faltaba para que su quinto mes en Londres terminara. Aun resultaba increíble el tan solo imaginar que había pasado todo ese tiempo alejado de lo que amaba, si hace dos años hubiera si quiera pensado en la posibilidad de viajar a otro continente y pasar seis meses allá separado de todo lo que conocía se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Pero ahora, siendo esto realidad y estando a más de 5 mil kilómetros de distancia de su hogar... ya no se veía tan complicado y doloroso, aunque claro, lo era. Mierda que sí lo era, todo lo que conocía estaba en Nueva York y lo había abandonado sin siquiera mirar atrás, todo. Su familia, sus amigos, la escuela, Kurt... y sí, Blaine ya se permitía decir su nombre, al menos en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había sabido algo de él y ante la incertidumbre de los hechos se había rendido ante el creciente deseo de nombrarlo, no en voz alta por supuesto, eso era aun un límite que no se atrevería a romper, decir su nombre a viva voz significaría aceptar que lo que había pasado era real, que ya no estaban juntos y que nunca lo estarían porque Kurt moriría, o probablemente ya lo estaba.  
>Suspiró frustrado y pasó su mano por su frente enterrando después sus dedos entre los rizos negros en su cabeza. Miró el reloj en la pared de nuevo.<p>

Dos minutos.

El profesor continuaba hablando sobre algo a lo que Blaine no le había prestado atención ya que tenia algo más importante por lo cual preocuparse. La pregunta seguía en su cabeza, ¿Cómo estaba Kurt? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Seguía con vida? ¿Había vencido su enfermedad? O él... ¿Estaba muerto?

Aspiró aire fuertemente dejándolo estancado en sus pulmones por un momento, su respiración en pausa. Se mordió el labio inferior apretándolo entre los dientes con fuerza hasta hacerse daño, sus manos en puños sobre el pupitre temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus piernas. Parpadeó un par de veces tragando el nudo en su garganta, sus ojos húmedos y rojos a punto de estallar, él mismo estaba en un estado similar. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar, reventar, mil emociones emanando finalmente, rompiéndolo hasta el final, poco a poco cada célula de él, quebrantándolo, azotándolo contra el suelo, pisoteándolo. Se sentía como muriendo.

Y todo debido a Kurt. Él había planeado ir a Londres seis meses y después volver a América para trabajar en alguno de los teatros a cargo del Sr. Huntington, pero ahora regresar se veía como algo que lo destrozaría. ¿Qué pasaba si Kurt había muerto? Claro que Finn le había prometido mantenerlo al tanto sobre ella pero Blaine ya sabía por experiencia que su familia haría lo que sea para protegerlo, incluso mentirle, incluso ocultarle la muerte de Kurt.

Así que, ¿Que pasaría si él regresaba a Nueva York? Si volvía solo para descubrir que Kurt no lo había logrado, que Kurt se había ido... Él moriría. Regresar a una ciudad donde había pasado el mejor momento de su vida solo para encontrarse con la muerte de lo que más amaba en la tierra... eso no era algo por lo que él quisiera pasar. No podría hacerle frente a una situación así.

Todo lo que Blaine amaba estaba en Nueva York, pero francamente sin Kurt allí no tenía sentido regresar, sería como auto mutilarse, lastimarse simplemente y ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llamar a Finn para pedir información sobre el castaño, no podía hacer eso porque si su hermano le decía que Kurt había muerto, él moriría también.  
>No podía regresar, aun si Kurt siguiera con vida, aún si Kurt aún seguía luchando, ¿Si él regresaba y al final el castaño no lo lograba? Blaine se rompería por completo, terminaría de destruirse.<p>

Y si sonaba egoísta a él no le importaba ya. Kurt había sido egoísta por mucho tiempo, pensando solo en él y eligiendo por ambos, era momento de Blaine de cuidar de sí mismo, protegerse, sanarse. Y aceptaba las consecuencias de sus acciones, sabía que se arrepentiría eternamente por simplemente sacar de su vida a Kurt, sabía que se odiaría por el resto de sus días por no haber regresado a Nueva York y pasar al menos un día con él, lo sabía, lo comprendía y resignado lo aceptaba.  
>Pero no podía hacer nada más que prometerse jamás enamorarse de nuevo, él se dedicaría de ahora en adelante completamente a su carrera, escribiría obras apasionantes y lo haría hasta la muerte.<p>

Un minuto.

Suspiró y se aferró al collar de aguamarina que yacía en su pecho, miró por la ventana y parpadeó. Un extenso campo verde se extendía a su vista, flores de diversos tipos y grandes y frondosos arboles. Alzó su mirada un poco más y alcanzó a vislumbrar los edificios y rascacielos en la ciudad, el cielo nublado y las gotas cayendo golpeando el suelo y el vidrio donde su reflejo lo observaba de vuelta.

Ya no era él, de repente era una sombra de sí mismo, más delgado y pálido, con los ojos hundidos y los rizos largos y desarreglados. Su sonrisa se había ido y su semblante parecía el de un muerto.

Era tan trágicamente similar al cielo gris en la ciudad. Sin razón para sonreír, aceptando dejar de vivir y simplemente existir, convirtiéndose en un cuerpo sin alma, y odiando por siempre aquel día en que se anotó en esa estúpida lista, tomó una decisión.

Nunca regresaría a Nueva York.

_SÁBADO 12:38 PM._

-Hola linda-dijo Finn entrando en la habitación que compartía con su novia. Rachel alzó la vista y sonrió contenta, caminó hasta estar frente al alto y lo besó con cariño separándose después de unos segundos.

-Ya casi estoy lista-informó la castaña regresando a donde se encontraba inicialmente, frente al espejo. Finn se sentó en la orilla de la cama descansando sus manos sobre las piernas flexionadas y observó embelesado a su chica.

Rachel era su todo, siempre lo había sabido, desde la primera vez que la había visto, él lo había presentido. Y ahora aquí estaban, finalmente eran novios, enamorados, y completamente perdidos por el otro.

Sonrió tristemente al reconocer las circunstancias que los habían unido, si no hubiera sido por Blaime y Kurt, ellos nunca hubieran comenzado esto que tenían... no podía estar más agradecido por haber conocido a Kurt y Rachel aquel día en la cafetería, pero tampoco podía dejar de odiar todo lo que había pasado después, especialmente con Kurt.

Él lo quería tanto, como un hermano, eso era para Finn, Kurt era como un pequeño hermano menor al cual tenía que cuidar, al menos así lo sentía, tenían este lazo que no podían ocultar y se sentía totalmente afortunado de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Rachel no se sentía celosa ya que ella amaba igualmente al castaño, ya no lo amaba como algo más, ahora simplemente lo amaba, con la misma intensidad y con el mismo dolor.

Finn no sabia nada de Blaine ahora, no tenia idea de que sucedía en su vida y no se atrevía a comunicarse con él por temor a incomodarlo y desencadenar alguna pelea, así que mejor esperaría paciente por noticias por parte del moreno.

Había perdido contacto con su hermano pero había ganado uno nuevo.

Finn se había mudado a la casa de Rachel hacía exactamente un mes atrás y no podría ser más feliz, claro que la ausencia de Kurt aun se sentía muy fuerte. La casa se sentía vacía y lúgubre sin el castaño rondando por ahí, sin caminar por los pasillos sin estar más.

Sus cosas también se habían ido, su cuarto estaba completamente vacío y ni siquiera su cama estaba allí. La habitación que le había pertenecido a Kurt ahora estaba solitaria y gris y permanecía cerrada todo el tiempo, Finn y Rachel no se permitían entrar ahí porque era como abrir una herida que apenas sanaba.  
>Finn había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había llegado a casa solo para encontrarse con los sollozos desesperados de Rachel, y en todas las ocasiones era lo mismo, él suspiraría afligido, caminaría a la habitación de Kurt y encontraría a Rachel derrumbada en el suelo llorando ante los recuerdos de Kurt, entonces él la abrazaría y le susurraría al oído e intentaría tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir mejor aunque ambos sabían que esto era imposible. Nunca estarías calmados, ambos estaban destrozados, frustrados y resignados.<p>

Rachel se culpaba a sí misma todo el tiempo, reclamándose el no haber notado los cambios en su amigo, odiándose por no haber insistido más, llorando por no haberlo descubierto a tiempo.

Era lo mismo con Finn, él lo había descubierto, había leído los expedientes en el consultorio de su padre y no le había dicho a Blaine, si él hubiera sabido tal vez hubiera convencido a Kurt de aceptar el tratamiento, tal vez lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, tal vez se hubiera curado.

Eran tantos los hubieras y tantas las culpas pero siempre lograban salir adelante, el uno por el otro, Rachel por Finn y Finn por Rachel, se sostenían mutuamente, ambos cayendo y ambos con odio propio, ambos curándose y ambos ayudándose a perdonar.

Pero ambos con el dolor de visitar a Kurt en el hospital solo para verlo postrado en la cama, conectado a esas estúpidas maquinas y sonriendo sin fuerzas aferrándose a su tonto muñeco de felpa...

Ambos con el dolor de sentarse día con día junto a la camilla de Kurt y escucharlo intentar contar las historias de él y Blaine, sus ojos brillantes en ilusión mientras decía que algún día él volvería.

Ambos con el dolor de la noticia de que Kurt no lo lograría, el conocimiento de que sus últimos exámenes no habían mostrado ninguna mejora y las palabras del doctor especialista diciendo que era probable que él no llegara al año siguiente. él

Simplemente con el dolor de decirle adiós a Kurt, su familia, su más querido hermano.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Rachel parándose frente a Finn y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico alto parpadeó un par de veces y puso una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

-Vamos-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de su novia para dirigirse al hospital.

_SÁBADO 7:39 PM._

-¡Oh! lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Blaine al chocar con alguien en el pasillo vacío.

-No, no te preocupes, mi culpa-respondió la otra persona y Blaine abrió los ojos como plato al verlo.

-S.. Señor Huntington...-balbuceó nervioso-Yo.. yo lo siento tanto, estaba distraído y doble sin fijarme, ¿Lo lastimé? En serio, en serio lo siento yo...-

-Hey, hey, tranquilo chico-lo interrumpió el mayor sonriendo divertido y poniendo una mano en su hombro-No me lastimaste, fue mi culpa, me giré abrupta mente y choqué contigo-continuó sonriendo.-Sin embargo-dijo poniéndose serio-Eso de estar distraído ¿Es algo común en ti ahora no? Tus maestros me dijeron que aunque tu rendimiento es alto y superior al resto, no es el máximo que saben que puedes dar-informó mirándolo curioso. Blaine se mordió el labio fuertemente y apretó los puños sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. El mayor frunció el ceño al notar la reacción de chico y lo miró fijamente-¿Está bien? Todos viajaron a sus casas por el fin de semana ¿Usted no debería viajar a Nueva York para visitar a ese novio suyo? El loco adorable...-

-No-lo interrumpió Blaine con la voz rota. No quería escuchar esto-Yo... yo ya no regresaré a Nueva York... nunca.-confesó mirando hacia el piso rogando por que las lágrimas no salieran. El Sr. Huntington frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, esa es una decisión apresurada, si usted terminó su relación con aquel chico no debería imponerse jamás regresar allá-dijo con sinceridad-Según lo que usted me había dicho él era el amor de su vida y por las acciones de él puedo jurar que el sentimiento era mutuo-continuó mirándolo fijamente con tranquilidad-Ustedes los jóvenes se apresuran ante todo, incluso en las peleas, en las relaciones hay altibajos señor Anderson, pero no debemos darnos por vencidos ante ellos, usted fácilmente puede regresar a Nueva York y arreglarlo todo con él si así lo desea...-

-¡Él murió!-lo interrumpió Blaine desesperándose ante las tontas palabras de su ídolo y alzando la mirada donde sus ojos rojos parpadeaban con las mejillas escurriendo debido a las lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el mayor en apenas un murmullo, tenia los ojos como plato y el semblante pálido. Blaine suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-Bueno, él... no... no lo sé-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello y sintiendo un pequeño sollozo escapar de su traicionera garganta-Él estaba enfermo, muy enfermo y me convenció para que viniera a Londres, él me dijo que lo olvidara, que encontrara a alguien más, que fuera feliz con alguien más ¡PERO NO PUEDO!-estalló apretando su cabello con ambas manos y dejando caer su mochila al suelo, cerró los ojos y dejó que los sollozos salieran-¡Yo lo amo! Lo amo tanto y no sé si él... no sé si sigue... ¡Mierda! si yo regreso y él ya no está moriré, ¡No puedo con esto! Es demasiado... mierda-murmuró lo último cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Sintió una mano fuerte apoyándose en su espalda y luego un suspiro pesado.

-Sr. Anderson-comenzó el mayor. Blaine alzó la mirada y lo observó con dolor-Le tengo una propuesta.

_SABÁDO 1:00 PM._

-Hola hermoso-chilló Rachel con alegría al entrar en la habitación de Kurt. Su sonrisa se borró completamente al ver al chico con los ojos cerrados, él siempre estaba despierto para la hora de visitas. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus piernas temblaron al caminar a la camilla.

Se paró frente a la camilla y poco a poco alzó su mano hasta posarla en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Respiró fuertemente y se concentró como nunca, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su mundo se derrumbó.

Finn escuchó desde el pasillo el grito de su novia. Instintivamente giró su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de Santana. Finn corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad mirando fijamente la puerta blanca al final de este.

Más gritos.

Empujó la puerta con fuerza y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la imagen frente a él. Rachel lloraba amargamente, desesperadamente abrazando con fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Kurt. Lloraba y gritaba y lo miraba fijamente exigiéndole que despertara.

Pero no lo hacía.

Kurt no despertaba.

Se quedó petrificado en la puerta sintiendo que abandonaba su cuerpo totalmente. El momento había llegado. Esto era todo.  
>Su padre y un grupo grande de enfermeros entraron en la habitación haciéndolo a un lado y separando a Rachel del cuerpo del castaño.<p>

Todos se acercaron a la camilla y movieron cosas a una velocidad impresionante. Finn seguía de pie, ahora con Rachel llorando en su pecho hoy Quinn, Santana, Puck y Sam a su lado mirando horrorizados la escena, pero Finn seguía sin reaccionar, sentía que esto no era real.

Era como si una parte de él estuviera muriendo.

Y así era, aunque aun no lo supiera.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.-Una visita inesperada.**

_VIERNES 11:24 AM._

-¿Blaine?-

El moreno alzó la vista y miró sorprendido a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él. Esa mañana había decidido salir de su nuevo departamento y desayunar algo diferente en algún lugar bueno en la ciudad. Y sí. Aún seguía en Londres. Su intercambio había finalizado tres meses atrás pero había decidido que definitivamente, regresar a América, no era ni siquiera una posibilidad. Era por eso que le sorprendía ver a quien tenía frente a él, se suponía que ella ya había regresado a Nueva York.

-Hey, Romie-saludó sonriendo o al menos intentando hacerlo, últimamente las emociones de felicidad no le sentaban muy bien-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces en Londres?-preguntó cortésmente.

-Bueno-inició ella sonriendo nerviosa.-Es una larga historia ¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó amablemente. Blaine la miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño. Romie se veía muy diferente, demasiado diferente. Su larga cabellera rubia ahora era corta y sus ojos parecían lucir más nobles, era un cambio extraño pero sin duda, muy bueno para la chica. Blaine asintió después de unos segundos.

-Claro, siéntate-dijo ofreciéndole la silla de enfrente. Romie murmuró un "gracias" y tomó lugar.-Entonces... cuéntame.-pidió el moreno mirándola expectante. Romie suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-Okay... ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que te hizo el Sr. Huntington?-preguntó y entonces la respiración de Blaine se detuvo por unos segundos.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Blaine se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón de cuero frente al grande escritorio del Sr. Huntington en el despacho de este. El mayor lo observaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, los brazos cruzados, parecía estar juzgando el aspecto del moreno ya que lo miraba fijamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin parpadear, casi sin respirar.

-¿Por qué me pidió que viniera?-preguntó tímidamente Blaine después de varios minutos bajo el escrutinio del otro.

-Bueno, señor Anderson, debe saber que el ver a un joven llorar amargamente en un pasillo conmueve el corazón hasta de la persona más dura-inició observándolo con compasión.

-Lo siento por eso-se disculpó el moreno sonrojándose ligeramente ante su comportamiento anterior hace unos minutos cuando se había largado a llorar en el piso frente a su futuro jefe.

-Bah, no te disculpes por eso chico, soy un director de teatro, aprecio el drama-dijo sonriendo.-Y exactamente de eso quería hablarte-continuó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia un librero donde rebuscó por varios segundos hasta dar con un libro de portada verde. Lo abrió y lo hojeó mientras continuaba hablando-Puedo decir con seguridad que usted Sr. Anderson es el mejor estudiante que tengo hasta ahora, sus notas son esplendidas y su talento es innegable, pero lo que más me gusta sobre usted es definitivamente su pasión-dijo deteniendo su hojeo en una página específica y sonriendo victorioso hacia esa hoja.-He leído la obra que está escribiendo y no tengo palabras para describir lo maravillosa que es, usted ha elegido moverse a través de un mundo frágil y roto lleno de oscuridad y problemas y ha escrito sobre él, con el mensaje de que todo se puede vencer con el amor-dijo tomando el sobre blanco que se encontraba en la página del libro donde se había detenido segundos antes.-Su obra es oro y necesita ser vista por la gente lo más rápido posible-

Blaine abrió los ojos como plato y su respiración se atoró en sus pulmones. No podía ser cierto. Debía estar equivocado... El sr. Huntington estaba ofreciéndole...

-¿U.. Usted...-balbuceó el moreno temblando ligeramente. El mayor caminó hacia él sentándose en su silla de nuevo sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

-Sí, estoy ofreciéndole poner su obra en escena, bajo su propia dirección y en uno de los teatros más importantes en Broadway-lo interrumpió sonriéndole complacido.-¿Qué piensa?-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Uhm... Sí-murmuró Blaine mirando hacia la mesa-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Bueno pues, todos nos enteramos de que rechazaste esa oferta-informó la rubia parpadeando confundida. Blaine palideció un poco y tragó duro.

-Uhm... Sí-afirmó nervioso-Yo, yo no podía regresar a Nueva York, aun no puedo-confesó mirando hacia el mantel donde sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Lo sé-dijo Romie sonriendo con compasión-Y también sé la razón-

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntó mirándola sorprendido. Romie se mordió el labio y subió su mano hasta posarla sobre la del moreno.

-Yo lo ví-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Blaine no reaccionó, no parpadeó confundido, no se alejó espantado, su corazón no latió más rápido ni su respiración se atascó en sus pulmones. Simplemente se quedó en blanco, su mente pareció dejar de funcionar y su corazón dejar de latir. Subió la mirada y observó los ojos enrojecidos de la muchacha, parecía conmovida, a punto de llorar.

-Estaba paseando en el parque y lo vi-continuó mirando hacia la mesa y mordiéndose el labio nuevamente, era como un gesto que mostraba cuan nerviosa se encontraba acerca de algo, el porqué, era lo que intrigaba al moreno-Finn y la bestia de su amiga lo llevaban en una silla de ruedas, él... Dios, Blaine, yo no sabía que él estaba enfermo, no sabía que estaba tan mal, está casi irreconocible-dijo angustiada apretando los labios intentando sostenerse-Yo antes simplemente lo odiaba pero ahora... Él es fuerte, Blaine, pero lo vi, él se está rindiendo-informó haciendo que finalmente Blaine tuviera una reacción.

Miedo.

Él no quería que Kurt se rindiera, era como que no podía verlo de nuevo pero quería saber que aún estaba ahí, que seguía con vida, luchando, esforzándose, intentándolo. Aún tenía esta tonta fantasía en donde tal vez algún día pudiera volver, estar con él, besarlo, abrazarlo, amarlo, sin enfermedades de por medio, solo ellos dos, felices al fin. Y aunque sabía que no era más que eso, una fantasía, algo tonto y estúpido creado por su roto corazón como pegamento para intentar arreglarse, unir todas las piezas y juntarlas de nuevo, aun así, se permitía seguir soñando.

-Él está vivo-dijo en un corto susurro. Su voz rota y más pequeña que nunca, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Él está vivo-repitió la rubia con una sonrisa. De repente la sonrisa se esfumó-Pero él casi no lo está-continuó-Hablé con él, y está envuelta en un entorno tan lúgubre, todos a su alrededor sonríen forzadamente, con las miradas tristes, es como si fingieran que no pasa nada aunque la verdad esté frente a sus ojos. Tu hermano y su novia parecen muertos en vida, están desgastados, asustados, aterrorizados, pude verlo en sus ojos-confesó negando con la cabeza y desviando la mirada del semblante a punto de romperse del moreno-Y no quiero lastimarte más Blaine... Pero lo peor es él, tu Kurt-dijo y Blaine cerró los ojos apretando los labios porque no se sentía listo para escuchar esto. No aún.-Él me preguntó por ti, no hizo nada más que eso, él estaba realmente triste porque no habías regresado, le dije que no sabía mucho de lo que había pasado contigo y él... Bueno, él me dijo que si en serio te quería regresara contigo y... Y me quedara contigo- finalizó mirándolo fijamente. Blaine abrió los ojos y la observó sorprendido. Kurt la había enviado a verlo, Kurt, su Kurt. Él le había dicho a Romie, su peor enemiga que volviera a Londres y lo consolara, que fuera su remplazo... No podía creerlo.

Estaba tan jodidamente enojado con Kurt.

¿Por qué Kurt decidía por él? Él le había dicho que se fuera y él había obedecido, pero esto era más que eso. Esto era romper la tonta fantasía que había creado en su cabeza. Esto era finalmente resignarse, aceptar que iba a llegar un momento en el que Kurt se iba a ir y entonces él debería enfrentarse a esta vida solo. Esto era olvidar a Kurt, dejarlo atrás, y dejar a atrás a Kurt era algo que Blaine jamás iba a hacer.

-Y yo en serio te quiero mucho Blaine-dijo Romie sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-Te traté mal al principio pero después me di cuenta de que eras lo que buscaba, eras todo lo que necesitaba, aun lo eres, sé que eres tú-confesó y entonces negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo. Alzó la vista y lo observó decidida.-Y es por eso, porque te quiero, que no me voy a quedar contigo-dijo tomando su bolso y poniéndose de pie-Regresa a Nueva York, Blaine-continuó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-Regresa con Kurt, él te necesita, ambos están destinados, vuelve con él-

Blaine miró boquiabierto como la rubia se inclinó para dejarle un casto beso en la frente, soltó un ligero sollozo y entonces puso un sobre blanco en la mesa y se retiró del local y de la vida de Blaine, esta vez para siempre.

Blaine observó el sobre frente a él con la respiración apresurada, su corazón latía más rápido, todo estaba a una velocidad extrema pero al mismo tiempo todo se había detenido, nada valía algo, todo estaba intacto. Blaine estaba en shock, se sentía mareado, confundido y maravillado. Leía y leía de nuevo la única frase escrita en el sobre y entonces su todo se volvía nada en segundos. La letra desprolija escrita sobre el blanco papel lo destrozó de una vez por todas. Con esa carta había iniciado su sufrimiento, era el comienzo de su rompimiento, era el principio del final.

Esa carta.

Esas palabras.

_De: Kurt Hummel para el Sr. Huntington._


	33. Chapter 33

**N/A: En este capítulo usé la canción Gravity de Coldplay, aconsejo que la escuchen cuando Blaine la empieza a cantar hace más emotivo y le da sentido al episodio. **

**Capítulo 33.-Gravity.**

_De: Kurt Hummel para el Sr. Huntington._

La mente de Blaine estaba nublada, su interior se sacudía con ferocidad, todo estaba borroso, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o si verdaderamente había cruzado un límite y ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo. Con manos temblorosas sacó su billetera y dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa sin importarle si era el pago correcto, no tenía tiempo para buscar por la cantidad correcta, se estaba desvaneciendo, y su mirada permanecía perpetuamente fijada en el sobre blanco que lo estaba matando.

Se puso de pie y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa por un segundos debido a que sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina, en cualquier momento caería. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces. Contó hasta diez y abrió los ojos, sus orbes miel se fijaron en la carta nuevamente, no quería tocarla, estaba seguro de que quemaría, que lo asesinaría, tan solo el tacto con ese trozo de papel lo desgarraría por completo.

Pero a final de cuentas tenía que salir de ahí y no podía abandonar la carta en ese restaurante, tenía que tomarla e ir a su departamento, sentarse, respirar y leer, y aunque sonaba como algo sensato, maduro y brillante, la verdad era que Blaine no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer eso. Prefería ser tonto, infantil y estúpido y correr lejos de ahí para olvidarse de todo. Era injusto que algo escrito por Kurt le fuera entregado a él, era solo una persona, no era capaz de sobrellevar tanto, era demasiado dolor para un simple mortal.

Era demasiado por soportar.

Y sin embargo lo hizo. Tomó el sobre y caminó lejos de ahí. Caminó, caminó y caminó un poco más. Caminó tanto que sus piernas ahora se sentían como rocas pesadas de llevar y sus pulmones como dos globos a punto de explotar. Estaba en un parque, o eso suponía, había pasto y muchos árboles, columpios y gente feliz por todos lados, este era un buen lugar, podría quedarse aquí.

Se sentó debajo de un gran y frondoso roble y miró el paisaje frente a él. Todo era verde y sonrisas, el cielo azul era un contraste hermoso con el pasto y los globos de colores que los niños sostenían eran como puntos borrosos adornado su alrededor. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y tomando el sobre con ambas manos. Lo haría, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sus manos nunca habían temblado tanto como cuando abrió el sobre finalmente. Con cuidado sacó la hoja doblada que estaba dentro y lentamente la abrió.

_¿Alguna vez ha tenido algo hermoso? ¿Algo tan hermoso y perfecto que lo convertía en un ser egoísta al no quererlo compartir con nadie? Solo imagínelo, la cosa más preciosa en la tierra, su mayor tesoro, lo que más ama en el mundo. Algo tan perfecto y frágil en tus crueles manos, algo que puedes romper pero que en realidad quieres cuidar, proteger de todos, alejarlo del mal, del temor, del dolor y del sufrimiento, aun si todo eso proviene de ti... ¿Sería egoísta y se lo quedaría aun así? ¿Lo mantendría con usted aun sabiendo que lo romperá en cualquier momento? ¿Decidiría ser bondadoso? ¿Lo dejaría libre? ¿Permitiría que tuviera una hermosa vida, la vida que merece aun sabiendo que no podrá tenerlo nunca más? ¿Lo alejaría de usted aun sabiendo que no sería suyo nunca más?_

Pues mi estimado Sr. Huntington, yo nunca fui una buena persona. Nunca he ido a la iglesia ni le he rezado a algún dios, jamás he donado a la caridad ni he ayudado a los demás, pero por primera vez en la vida estoy intentando hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto es dejar que Blaine tenga la vida que merece, una vida sin dolor, una vida sin mí.

Él es lo más precioso que alguna vez haya tenido, es lo más importante que tengo y lo más hermoso que nunca tendré. Él es mi todo y más, me completa y me hace mejor, con él soy una nueva persona, mi amor por él no tiene punto de comparación, él es lo que me mantiene vivo. Pero me temo que estoy absorbiendo todo lo bueno en él, poco a poco extinguirá su luz y eso es algo injusto para él.

Blaine no sabe que yo sé sobre su audición, él nunca me lo diría, fue su hermano sin embargo, él me dijo que Blaine había aplicado para esta universidad y entonces me sentí mal, me sentí desecho, él tendría que irse, se alejaría de mí. Fui egoísta. Por unos días intenté mantener esa idea lejos de mi cabeza pero entonces todo cayó sobre mí, él no hará nada si se queda aquí, él pertenece a los escenarios, él pertenece a la fama, él pertenece a las estrellas.

Él nunca se rinde, nunca lo hará, es testarudo, infantil, irritante y aferrado. Usted nunca lo verá dejar nada a medias, nunca lo verá suspirar frustrado, usted nunca lo verá correr, nunca lo verá darse por vencido. Si usted le da algo él lo hará mejor, si usted le ofrece algo él lo tomará y romperá cada una de sus expectativas llevando lo que sea a un nivel más alto de lo cualquiera espera.

Blaine es el hombre más talentoso que he tenido el honor de conocer y francamente si usted no sabe apreciar la maravillosidad de su talento y gracia, entonces usted no es nadie. Blaine es lo mejor que alguna vez podrá encontrar, él se entrega a lo que hace, él lucha por lo que quiere, él logrará todo lo que se propone con o sin su ayuda. Algún día "Blaine Anderson" estará escrito con luces brillantes en cada teatro en cada ciudad, él será todo, y usted querrá ser parte de eso.

Y si esto no es suficiente, ¿Recuerda la pregunta que le hice al principio? Blaine es eso para mí. Es mi tesoro más grande, es mi cosa preciosa, es mi mundo, mi cielo y desgraciadamente yo soy su infierno. Es por eso que quiero que él se aleje de aquí, él será alguien nuevo, él cumplirá sus sueños. Todos tienen algo especial e importante que les da sentido a sus vidas, pues yo le estoy obsequiando lo que le da sentido a la mía, a Blaine.

Y estoy intentando, en serio me esfuerzo por ser buena persona, esto es lo correcto, que él se vaya es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, pero no quiero hacerlo. Soy egoísta y lo quiero para mí, y es aquí donde entra usted. Ayúdeme a ser mejor persona, acéptelo en su escuela, descubra lo maravilloso que es, aléjelo de mí. Ayúdeme a hacer lo correcto. Tómelo. Dele todo lo que merece. Ayúdelo a brillar, él lo hará.

Y dígale que lo amo. Dígale que siempre lo haré.

Sinceramente y con todo el corazón.

Kurt Hummel.

Blaine leyó de nuevo la carta y de nuevo una vez más. Leía las líneas una y otra vez hasta que las letras se volvieron puntos borrosos y el blanco papel se manchó con gruesas lágrimas. Y lloraba mientras leía, lloraba mientras se ponía de pie. Lloró mientras corría a su departamento. No podía parar de llorar.

**888**

Kurt no podía parar de llorar. Todo ardía, todo dolía, era un infierno en vida. Estaba mareado, cansado y su cuerpo entero pulsaba en dolor. Su garganta irritada seguía expulsando vomito ácido y sus ojos no paraban de escurrir lágrimas de sufrimiento.  
>Finn estaba a su lado lo sostenía con fuerza y besaba su cabeza libre de cabello teniendo frente a él una cubeta grande para que vaciara su estómago ahí. Rachel se mantenía en la esquina de la habitación, cubriendo sus oídos, apretando los ojos, llorando en silencio.<p>

Las agujas enterradas en las venas de Kurt lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, una nueva ola de dolor lo atacó, gritó con fuerza y sintió a Finn sollozar junto a él. Gritó hasta quedar inconsciente por unos segundos y entonces regresó en sí al sentir más dolor, ya no podía gritar, lamentos apagados salían por su boca, sus dientes apretados. Miraba al techo mientras lloraba y solo pensaba en algo.

Blaine.

888

Blaine tropezó al entrar a su departamento cayó en el piso chocando fuertemente sus rodillas contra la dura madera. Un sollozo desgarrador escapó de su garganta y entonces perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Arrastrándose por el piso se movió hacia el librero en donde tiró al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en él. No le importaba, quería echar abajo todo.

Con la cara roja de furia y los ojos acuosos en lágrimas se movió por la sala rompiendo cada cosa rompible que encontraba. Floreros, discos, libros, plantas, cojines e incluso las fotos que conservaba ahí. La casa era un caos, lo que no estaba roto estaba aplastado, machacado o al menos tirado en el piso. El enojo corría por sus venas, era una explosión de emociones ahora mismo. No sabía cómo sentirse.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y jaló con fuerza los mechones hasta lograr hacerse daño y gritar de dolor, aunque claro, ese no era el único dolor. El dolor en su alma era peor, era irreparable, no tenía remedio, estaba roto, finalmente estaba roto. Sollozó una vez más y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, caminó sin saber a dónde se dirigía y sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente al banquillo del piano que mantenía abandonado ahí.

Nunca lo había tocado desde que había llegado, solo lo utilizaba para intentar componer pero nada salía de él, no tenía inspiración, no tenía nada, pero ahora lo tenía, ahora tenía este cumulo de emociones y sentimientos batallando a muerte en su interior, ahora tenía la experiencia real de un corazón roto, un corazón sin vida, alguien incompleto, ahora sabía lo que era llorar.

Ahora podía cantar.

Sentándose en el banco posicionó sus dedos sobre las teclas, las miró por varios minutos sin que nada sucediera, sin tocar nada, ni una melodía emanando de él. Pero entonces cerró los ojos y la perfecta imagen de Kurt apareció frente a él. Kurt, su hermoso Kurt. Kurt sonriendo, Kurt bailando, Kurt besándolo, Kurt acariciándolo, Kurt sosteniéndolo, Kurt amándolo.

La melodía se creó por sí mima.

Era algo simple, unos acordes nada más pero era algo, algo que Blaine nunca había tenido. Y mientras tocaba su mente desenvolvía frente a él toda clase de recuerdos pero todos con algo en común, Kurt estaba en todos ellos. Recuerdos dulces como Kurt con la nariz manchada de chocolate, cruzando los ojos para intentar verse, sonriendo emocionado, sonrojándose, recuerdos agrios, como Kurt molesto, mirándolo irritado cuando él pasaba demasiado tiempo en algún videojuego y no en el castaño, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y esa fina ceja levantándose indignada. Recuerdos felices, como Kurt tomando su mano mientras corrían bajo la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, ambos riendo a carcajadas, sin límites, sin arrepentimientos, solo siendo ellos. Y recuerdos tristes, como Kurt enfermo, Kurt llorando, Kurt diciéndole que debería irse, Kurt escribiendo esa carta, Kurt muriendo, Kurt muriendo en ese momento.

**_Baby_**  
><strong><em>It's been a long time coming<em>**  
><strong><em>Such a long, long time<em>**

Su voz salió rota, quebrada, baja, casi inaudible. Las palabras decían demasiado, había pasado tanto tiempo ya, tanto, tanto que se sentía como una eternidad.

_**And I can't stop running**_  
><em><strong>Such a long, long time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you hear my heart beating?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you hear that sound?<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I can't help thinking<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't stop now<strong>_

Kurt sollozó otra vez. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba de nuevo en el orfanato? No quería estar solo ahí, los hombres malos lo tocarían de nuevo, él no quería que lo tocaran. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro pero se estaba quemando, alguien vendría, ya venían los malos, ellos siempre entraban a hurtadillas cuando todos dormían, siempre lo tomaban a él y lo llevaban al baño, lo tocaban, lo usaban, hacían todo con él. Ya venían, estaban cerca, no lo quería, quería que se fueran.

Gritó de nuevo.

_**And then I looked up at the sun**_  
><em><strong>And I could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then I looked up at the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And saw the sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way that gravity pushes on everyone<strong>_  
><em><strong>On everyone<strong>_

Las lágrimas de Blaine escurrían ya sin ser detenidas. Su voz mientras cantaba sonaba más bien como un gruñido de una persona agonizando, y solo tal vez eso era lo que estaba pasando. Blaine se sentía sin remedio, sin ayuda, sin motivo para seguir, no tenía nada excepto a Kurt y ya lo había perdido. Kurt seguía luchando, él estaba peleando, pero se estaba cansando también, y ya estaba llegando a su límite. Se iba a rendir. Y si Kurt se rendía, Blaine también lo haría.

_**Baby**_  
><em><strong>When your wheels stop turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you feel let down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it seems like troubles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have come all around<strong>_

Un grito, un sollozo, un gruñido. Todo al mismo tiempo. Ya casi estaba terminando, el líquido forzado por sus venas ya pronto terminaría de entrar y entonces él sería libre hasta la próxima semana. Tendría unos días de tranquilidad, podría salir al parque con Finn y Rachel, podría dejar que Quinn trajera a Nathan de nuevo, podría ver películas con Santana o jugar algún juego de mesa con Sam y Puck. Podría ir a casa tal vez y tocar un poco de piano, había escrito una hermosa canción para Blaine y no podía esperar a que él la escuchara.

Sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

Estaba cubierta de sudor, lágrimas y otros fluidos. Su cuerpo temblaba en los brazos de Finn pequeños gimoteos aun intentaban salir de su garganta. Pero aun así sonreía. Sonreía pensando en él.

_**I can hear your heart beating**_  
><em><strong>I can hear that sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can't help thinking<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't look now<strong>_

Blaine tomó una decisión y esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que era la correcta, no había error. Esto era lo que debía hacer. Esto era lo que haría, nada lo iba a detener, nada ni nadie. Estaba decidido, Él tenía que hacer esto.

Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras continuaba esparciendo su corazón en la melodía y en el canto.

No podia esperar más.

_**And then I looked up at the sun**_  
><em><strong>And I could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then I looked up at the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And saw the sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way that gravity pushes on everyone<strong>_  
><em><strong>On everyone<strong>_

Rachel la observó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde se encontraba. Finn mecía lentamente el cuerpo delgado y pálido de Kurt, había lágrimas en sus ojos y sus labios permanecían presionados en la sien del ojiazul. Susurraba algo, no sabía que pero estaba totalmente dolido. Rachel también lo estaba, estaba cayendo.

Pero ella no quería romperse, quería seguir adelante, quería ser fuerte por Kurt, quería transmitirle eso, quería curarlo, quería ser capaz de arrancar la maldita enfermedad de Kurt y lanzarla lejos, lejos de sus vidas, que nunca más regresara… pero era imposible.

-Bla..ne...-balbuceó en un susurro mientras su sonrisa débil se ensanchaba. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y sonreía apenas en una mueca. El corazón de Rachel se estrujó, Kurt realmente necesitaba a Blaine con él. Blaine sería capaz de curarlo. Un milagro, lo que sea, Blaine lo mantendría con vida.

_**On everyone**_

Y de nuevo Blaine corría. La calle estaba solitaria y la noche había caído sobre la ciudad, su corazón latía desenfrenado y sus pulmones quemaban como fuego. Pero valía la pena, valía totalmente la pena. Estaba haciendo esto por amor. Estaba decidiendo romperse por amor. Morir por amor.

El seguía corriendo y el tiempo seguía avanzando, el tiempo no paraba tenía que apresurarse, tenía que llegar ya.

_**On everyone**_

El proceso terminó finalmente. Kurt suspiró agotado y cayó dormido sobre las sabanas en el segundo en el que le retiraron las intravenosas de los brazos. El cuarto quedó en silencio, el único sonido retumbando era el del monitor cardíaco y las gotas cayendo contra la ventana.

El Dr. Anderson se quitó las gafas y se sentó en una silla acariciando su sien intentando relajarse. Rachel se acomodó al lado de su mejor amigo, tomó una toalla y empezó a limpiarlo con delicadeza, con ternura, llorando en silencio. Finn temblaba debido a los sollozos, acariciaba la cabeza de Kurt sintiendo un nudo en su estómago ante el estado tan demacrado en el que se encontraba el muchacho, unos minutos antes gritaba y sollozaba, ahora dormía y se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, Finn desearía poderlo mantener así, sereno, sin dolor, en paz.

Fuera del cuarto la Sra. Anderson colgaba su teléfono luego de haber tenido una inesperada charla con su hijo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato y su cuerpo no podía moverse. Tenía que entrar a la habitación y avisarle a todos, ahora mismo.

_**On everyone**_

Con la respiración agitada, Blaine se paró frente al módulo donde una señora mayor levantó la vista ante su llegada.

-¿Que desea?-preguntó amablemente mirando atenta al muchacho. Blaine respiró un par de veces intentando recuperar la respiración, se sentía abrumado, sofocado y desesperado por hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Dejo la maleta en el piso y se sostuvo del mostrador para hablar.

-Tomaré el próximo vuelo a Nueva York.

_**On everyone.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**N/A: Llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y la había dejado abandonada en el capítulo 19. Así que subí 14 capítulos nuevos y espero que los disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO 34.-Regresaste.**

_DOMINGO 10:18 AM._

Blaine respiró profundo.

Él podía hacer esto. Tenía que hacer esto. Él era capaz de hacerlo. No era momento de entrar en pánico. No era momento de piernas temblorosas. Era tiempo de ser valiente. De no huir. De luchar. Él podía hacer esto. Estaba listo. El tiempo se había acabado. Este era el momento...

-Uhm... Señor, ¿Se va a subir o no?-preguntó el taxista sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Blaine miró al hombre con pánico en sus ojos y aun con el semblante pálido, y desencajado asintió torpemente abordando el automóvil. Petrificado en su posición sobre el asiento de atrás, miró con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado las calles pasar borrosas frente a él, no era raro, honestamente todo sobre las horas anteriores había pasado como una ráfaga a su parecer, un minuto estaba en casa metiendo todas sus pertenencias importantes en una maleta y el siguiente estaba aterrizando en Nueva York. Y ahora aquí estaba. Dándole indicaciones al taxista para que se estacionara fuera del hospital, bajando del vehículo. Caminando con la maleta en mano hacia la puerta principal. Yendo al encuentro de lo inesperado. Yendo al encuentro de Kurt, su Kurt.

Se sintió a punto de desmayarse al entrar finalmente al hospital. La sala de espera abarrotada con gente que lo miraba curiosa, cientos de ojos sobre él. Su corazón se aceleró un poco más y entonces dejó su maleta abandonada en el piso corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago. Apenas tuvo tiempo de incarse frente al inodoro antes de que su garganta se convulsionara en terribles arcadas.

Esto había sido una mala idea, nunca debió haber escuchado a Romie, no debió haber vuelto a Nueva York, ni si quiera sabía si Kurt estaba vivo aún, incluso si lo estaba, podrían haber cambiado tantas cosas, ahora Kurt podría odiarlo, él podría estar molesta con él, eran tantos escenarios pasando por la mente atormentada de Blaine y para su desgracia cada uno era peor que en el anterior.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó una voz bastante familiar desde fuera del cubículo. Blaine suspiró con cansancio y se puso de pie presionando un botón para que el contenido del retrete desapareciera. Abrió la puerta y miró con angustia al hombre frente a él.

Su padre.

-Oh, Blaine-dijo el mayor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entonces atrajo a su hijo en un abrazo apretado de donde pretendía jamás dejarlo ir de nuevo. Blaine abrazó a su padre de vuelta y sollozó entre sus brazos, este hombre lo conocía totalmente, sabia que hacía ahí, por qué estaba de vuelta, porque lloraba. Él lo sabía, y lo mejor de todo era que también lo entendía.

-Yo, yo tenía que verlo-dijo entre lágrimas. El Dr. Anderson asintió comprensivo y miró afligido como su pequeño caminaba hacia el lavabo para limpiarse la cara.

-Él está bastante mal hijo-le avisó como queriendo prepararlo para lo peor.

-Mientras él respire vale la pena luchar por su amor-contestó Blaine decidiendo que ese seria su lema para vivir a partir de ahora. Su padre suspiró de nuevo.

-No está aquí Blaine-dijo el hombre y el moreno giró abruptamente con la cara aun mojada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó aterrorizado-¿Lo enviaron a otro hospital? Porque Finn me dijo que Kurt vivía aquí, ¿Ha vuelto a su casa o...-

-Hey, Blaine, Blaine, Hey, mirame-ordenó su padre sosteniéndole la cara para capturar su mirada.-Él salió al parque, Finn y Rachel lo llevan todas las mañanas, le gusta estar al aire libre-

-Oh-dijo Blaine sorprendido, antes Kurt no salía mucho.-Oh, bueno, uhm, eso está bien, yo... Uhm, yo iré a verlo, ¿Sabes en qué parque están?-preguntó aún dudoso. El Dr. Anderson lo miró fijamente y entonces suspiró por tercera ocasión.

-No irás Blaine-dijo el mayor con pesar. El ojimiel lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?

-No irás-repitió con más fuerza está vez. Blaine miró desconcertado como su padre le entregaba su olvidada maleta y ponía una mano sobre su hombro.-Regresa a Londres, Blaine-dijo mirándolo con severidad-Regresa y has una nueva vida, consigue oportunidades allá, mereces una gran vida, y él no te permitirá tenerla.-

Blaine estaba sin palabras. Rígido, sorprendido y más lastimado que nunca. Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma, este hombre era su padre, este hombre lo había criado, ¿Porque le decía esto? ¿Porque le hacía esto? Dio un paso hacia atrás mirando con dolor en sus ojos al mayor.

Su madre entró al baño en ese momento. Blaine la miró como su salvación, las madres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos.

-Mamá-dijo él observándola, rogando por piedad, rogando más que nada. Ella, con los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa triste en su rostro le acarició con ternura la mejilla besándole después la frente.

-Debes irte bebé-le dijo.

Blaine frunció el ceño y se alejó de ambos entonces. Negó con la cabeza mirándolos anonadado, los padres no hacían esto, los padres no lastimaban a sus hijos, los padres no asesinaban a sus hijos. El sonido estridente de la maleta cayendo al piso rompió el silencio anterior ocasionando un sobresalto en ambos adultos.

-No-dijo él en voz bajita.

-Blaine-reprendió su padre acercándose un paso.

-¡NO!-gritó esta vez haciendo a un lado a su padre y caminando hacia la puerta. Un agarre sobre su brazo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

-Blaine, no te hagas esto, esto te dañará-dijo su padre mirándolo con honestidad-El tratamiento no esta funcionando, él no tiene remedio, Kurt morirá y tu te quedaras aquí, solo triste y abandonado-continuó luciendo desesperado por hacerlo entender-Ustedes no tienen futuro, hijo, vete de aquí por favor, encuentra a alguien, construye una nueva vida, olvidare de Kurt, él ya no vale la pena, él se irá-

-Nunca creí que me harías esto-dijo Blaine en voz baja observándolo con enojo y decepción en los ojos. El Sr. Anderson se encogió en su lugar ante el dolor en la voz de su hijo-Ya cometí un terrible error al irme, no lo dejaré de nuevo, no en esta vida-dijo soltándose de su agarre.

-Blaine, entiende..-

-No, tú entiende-le dijo a su padre señalándolo con furia-Kurt es lo único por lo que voy a luchar ahora, a la mierda una carrera, a la mierda el éxito, a la mierda todo, Tú me dijiste que tenia que luchar por lo que me hiciera feliz y Kurt me hace feliz, no necesito nada más, ni dinero, ni fama, ni publico, ni nada, solo a él, solo él puede llenarme, solo él puede completarme, solo él puede hacerme sentir como que ha valido la pena vivir, Kurt le da sentido a mi vida, ¡Kurt es mi vida entera! ¡ÉL ES MI TODO! mierda, ¡Entiende eso!-gritó con frustración y salió del baño dejando a sus padres petrificados detrás de él.

Salió del hospital y empezó a caminar por la calle, sin un sentido fijo, sin un rumbo. Aún recordaba cada calle de esta ciudad como si jamás se hubiera ido, por supuesto, él había nacido aquí, crecido aquí, esta ciudad era su hogar. Y como su hogar, Blaine sabía todo sobre esta ciudad. Sabía que el central park estaba a una cuadra y podía adivinar que probablemente era ahí a donde había llevado a Kurt ya que era el área verde más cerca del hospital.

Aceleró sus pasos mirando fijamente el gran terreno verde lleno de arboles que se acercaba cada vez más. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a sus padres, lo que les había gritado. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su corazón pero no se arrepentía, era algo que tenia que decir, en realidad, era algo en lo que no había pensado sino hasta después de haberlo gritado. Pero cada cosa que había dicho, cada palabra, era cierto, todo era cierto. A partir de ahora, su único sueño a alcanzar sería Kurt, nada más, solo él. Si antes había jurado estar enamorado y dar todo por él, ahora lo amaba a un nivel superior, un nivel mayor, uno en el que estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida por Kurt, sin rechistar, sin preguntar, sin objetar, él totalmente daría su vida por Kurt. Incluso mil veces si fuera posible.

Y no se arrepentiría. Jamás lo haría.

Y finalmente ahí estaba, en el central Park, el lugar donde estaba su ojiazul. Suspiró e inició su búsqueda. En un lugar tan grande como este, suponía que tardaría horas en encontrarlos así que caminó a paso lento sabiendo que si pasaba mucho tiempo sin hallarlos podría ir al hospital y ahí seguro los encontraba.

Mierda. Ahora que Blaine lo pensaba, ¿Qué haría cuando lo encontrara? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Como actuaría? No podía ir simplemente y saludarlo con un amable "Hey, hola ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Blaine, estábamos enamorados y prometí estar contigo pero luego me corriste y me fui" Mierda, no. No podía hacer eso. No podía correr hacia él y abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que nunca se iría de nuevo, no podía porque ya no estaba seguro de como Kurt reaccionaria. Y francamente eso le dolía, haber perdido esa confianza con Kurt, haber perdido el derecho a actuar libremente con él, haber perdido la costumbre de realizar todos esos actos cotidianos que realizaron durante su noviazgo. El sentimiento de que no eran nada dolía.

¿Y que pasaba si Kurt ya no lo quería? Si le decía que lo había superado y ahora salia con alguien mejor, ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué haría si Kurt le decía que no podían volver? Y aun peor ¿Qué haría si sí volvían? No sabía nada sobre la enfermedad de Kurt, nada de nada. No sabía cual era su nueva rutina, no sabía como debía cuidarlo. Ahora era un extranjero en la nueva vida de Kurt y eso le dolía. No era parte de Kurt, ya no más.

Suspiró y continuó caminando. Cientos de personas pasaban a su lado. Todas esas personas, avanzando, dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde, andando, sin pensar en los demás a su alrededor... Blaine se preguntó ¿Esas personas tendrían historia? Bueno, obviamente las tenían, pero ¿Habían salido airosos de cada problema? ¿Se habían rendido en el camino?

Su mirada se topó con un indigente caminando con sus ropas sucias y desarregladas. Ese hombre seguramente había tenido familia, una madre, un padre, alguien. ¿Entonces por qué estaba en la calle? Algo había sucedido, algo en el transcurso, algo que había transformado su vida en esto. Ese hombre, era una metáfora, una forma de ver el futuro, cada persona puede moldear lo que será, cada persona tiene en sus manos el resto de su vida, pueden ser minutos, horas, meses o años, pero lo que se haga con la vida, sin importar cuando dura, lo que uno hace, las cosas que crea, las vidas que toca, los corazones que cambia, las personas que ama, los sueños que alcanza, las sonrisas que genera, lo que vive. Eso. Las cosas que disfruta, las veces que sonrió, los momentos que lo apasionaron, las veces que se levantó después de caer, las veces que luchó por algo, las veces que ganó batallas, las veces que las perdió, los momentos de risa interminable, los instantes de lágrimas eternas, los segundos de alegría, los minutos de placer, las horas de contento , los días de amor, los meses de éxtasis, los años de felicidad. Una vida sin arrepentimientos, una vida viviendo, una vida vivida con alguien. Eso era lo que al final importaba.

Eso era lo único que al final se agradecería, lo único por lo que se sonreiría. Lo único que valdría la pena.

Y entonces todo se detuvo.

El mundo dejó de girar. Su respiración se atoró y su corazón latió frenético causándole un leve mareo. Sus piernas se sintieron débiles, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Todo cambió. Todo se esfumó. De repente el cielo ya no era mas un fondo sin sentido y la tierra algo duro que lo detenía de caer. En un solo instante todo había perdido significado, ni las palabras, ni las imágenes, ni la música. Todo se había acabado. Todo estaba temblando. Todo estaba cayendo. Porque ahí estaba Kurt. Petrificado, estático, con sus bellos ojos azules como plato. Allí estaba él.

Mirándolo.

Caminó el tramó que los separaba a un paso extremadamente lento, sin separar su mirada del ojiazul. No sabia si quería llegar o no. Kurt definitivamente ya no era el mismo. Estaba delgado, mucho más delgado, casi en los huesos, tenia las mejillas hundidas y bolsas bajo los ojos, tenia puestos unos pantalones sencillos de mezclilla, una camisa con estampado debajo de un suéter grueso y sobre su cabeza usaba un gracioso gorro que parecía león. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, solo junto a una fuente, Blaine supuso que Finn y Rachel habían ido a algún lugar. Allí estaba, tan desgastado y con los labios secos, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo como si fuera imposible que estuviera ahí.

Blaine llegó finalmente, este era Kurt, su Kurt, mirándolo a punto de llorar, tembloroso, como alguien en agonía que encuentra su cura. Blaine cayó al piso de rodillas frente al muchacho y lo observó maravillado.

Era hermoso. Tan hermoso.

Subió su mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Kurt. El chico soltó un pequeño sollozo y se apoyó sobre su tacto levemente sin apartar la mirada. Se miraban todo el tiempo. Blaine sintió las lágrimas escurrir por su rostro, estaba aquí, estaba con Kurt. Ahora lo sabia, esto no era un error, estar con él no era un error.

-Regresaste-susurró Kurt aún sin creerlo. Blaine tomó su rostro con ambas manos y junto sus frentes sintiendo los cuerpo de ambos temblar. Sí, sí, había regresado, no podía estar mas feliz.-No me dejes por favor-pidió con la voz rota y Blaine negó con la cabeza dejando un beso casto sobre sus labios.

-No me iré nunca más-prometió y juraba que era verdad. Él nunca lo dejaría de nuevo. No en esta vida.

Kurt sollozó enredando ambos brazos al rededor del cuello de Blaine y abalanzándose hacia adelante. Blaine lo capturó entre sus brazos y lo besó agradeciendo a todos los dioses el poder sentir los labios de su amado de nuevo.

Esto era nuevo, besarse con desesperación, con urgencia, con necesidad. Era hermoso, con los sentimientos desbordados, las lágrimas cayendo y los sollozos lastimeros cada vez que sus labios se separaban. Esto era pura perfección, eran dos almas juntándose de nuevo, un solo ser, separados por el destino y luchando por unirse de nuevo.

Esto era amor.

Y justo ahí, perdido en los labios de Kurt, Blaine tomó una decisión, tal vez la más importante de su vida. Él curaría a Kurt, él movería el cielo, el mar y las estrellas para mantenerlo a su lado para siempre, porque ahora que lo había recuperado, se había dando cuenta de que no podía dejarlo ir. Nunca podría.


End file.
